Rise of a Legendary War
by D-nasty
Summary: After the Unova League Ash decided to use his REAL training with Dawn by his side and they both get serious. But somewhere else an organization is getting ready to rule the world, find out if our gang has what it takes to save the world from destruction. Pearlshipping, Lagomorphshipping, future Chessshipping and much more. Rated-M for Lemons and more.
1. Setting up Goals

**Chapter 1 Setting up Goals**

**""- Talking**

**("")- Pokemon Talking**

**This is my first real Pokemon fanfiction so forgive me if I'm a little sloppy!**

*Pokemon Center*

"Ash Ketchum you wake up this instant!" Dawn said poking his nose.

"Hrmmm. Ok ok Im up Mom." Ash groaned awaking rising up out the bed.

"Come on Cilan and Iris are waiting for us around back of the Pokemon Center." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright better get going." He said.

Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Dawn who decided to stay with Ash on his new adventure stayed the night at the Pokemon Center after Ash lose in the Unova League comming in a close second so they decided to go back to Nuvema Town were Cilan and Iris were gonna see Ash and Dawn off cause they were going to Pallet Town. Right now Ash and Dawn made their ways to the back of the center where they saw Cilan and Iris setting up the table with Piplup and Axew playing around as Pikachu was sitting on a small rock little aways from them.

"Morning Ash." Said Cilan as he noticed him and Dawn walking towards them.

"Morning Cilan, morning Iris." Ash said.

"Morning guys." Dawn said.

"Morning." Iris said as she just finished setting up the table. "Hey how about we let the Pokemon out?"

"Good idea. Come on out gang!" Ash shouted throwing the Pokeballs in the air releasing Unfezant, Snivy, Dewott, Pignite, and Krookodile. (Yeah I really have'nt seen the other episodes were Dawn's in it and I could'nt wait any longer to make this so Im going by what I read on bulbapedia well sort of anywho back to the story)

"You too!" Dawn threw her Pokeballs releasing Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Mamoswine, and Togekiss.

"That means you as well." Cilan said tossing his Pokeballs releasing Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk.

"And you guys." Iris flinged her Pokeballs releasing Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite.

"Oh I almost forgot, you come on out too." Ash brought out a Heal Ball threw it up and out came Meloetta she decided to be Ash's Pokemon before the Unova League so she gave him a Heal Ball she found that's weirdly not on the 6 Pokeball rule so Ash got away with secretly having her and a seventh Pokemon. "Ok you guys play while me and Dawn help with the food." Ash said as he and Dawn walked towards the table to help Cilan and Iris.

The Pokemon scattered and did their own thing. Axew and Emolga were under a tree looking at the sky eating apples Emolga got, Krookodile and Dragonite were playing punchies, Pignite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Pachirisu, and Quilava were talking to each other, Mamoswine and Excadrill were napping, Piplup, Meloetta, and Snivy talking about what to do after eating, Unfezant and Togekiss were flying in the air chatting about how to power up their moves, and Buneary decided to talk to Pikachu seeing how he was doing with Pikachu happily accepting her company. While the others were chillin around Dewott was away from the others under a tree with his eyes closed and right arm over his right knee all to himself and none of the others seem to notice except Snivy who walked towards him.

("Hey Dewott.") Snivy greeted making him open his eyes looking at her.

("Oh uh hey Snivy. What are you doing here?") Dewott asked as Snivy sat down beside him.

("Should'nt I be asking you that? I mean why are you here by yourself?")

("Nothing just wanted to be alone.")

("And why is that?")

("No reason.")

Snivy was'nt bying it she could tell something was wrong by his face she saw him move it for a moment looking at a different direction she followed and saw it was on Piplup and Meloetta. He quickly looked at the ground but Snivy immediately knew what was the matter.

("Its about Meloetta still isn't it.") Snivy stated making it not sound like a question.

Dewott didn't say anything for he was remembering what happend.

Flashback

Its been two days since Ash lost the Unova League and right now all were just sitting around eating their lunch until Ash let out a sad sigh.

"Aw come on Ash. You may have lost but you came so close." Dawn said patting his left shoulder.

"That's true you did your very best." Cilan said.

"Yeah so dont feel so bad." Iris said.

"Im not if anything me comming so close to winning means Im getting there. But..." Ash turned looking behind him to see Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Unfezant, and Krookodile looking on the ground sitting down with sad faces. "Look at them the're blamming themselves for my lose. They tried so hard to win for me and they feel like they let me down, but I could'nt have been more prouder for their effort."

"True, Im smelling a depressing aroma from the Pokemon and its bitter sweet." Cilan said.

"Gee thanks for pointing that out Cilan." Iris muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" Dawn asked.

"No need to worry." Ash said looking at Dawn. "I told Pikachu to talk to them and I think Meloetta's gonna help too, Im sure everything will be ok by then."

Over at the Pokemon Pikachu along with Meloetta was talking to his team.

("Come on guys you did your very best we all did. Dont be so sad about it.") Pikachu said.

("Yeah you were all really great out there.") Meloetta said with her hands together.

("Sorry dude but its not that simple.") Krookodile said.

("We really wanted Ash to win so he would be proud of us.") Pignite said.

("And we let him down.") Unfezant said.

("Big time.") Oshawott muttered.

("Have you heard him say anything?") Meloetta asked gaining their attention.

("What do you mean?") Snivy asks.

("She means the whole time we lost Ash has'nt not once blamed any of you for it. He said he is proud of each and everyone of you no matter what.") Pikachu told them.

("Pikachu's right.") They all looked to see Piplup walking towards them stopping beside Pikachu's left. ("Ash is a really good Trainer he treats all his and any other Pokemon with great care. Trust me I know from more than one occasion.")

("So come on guys whaddya say Ash is always gonna be proud of you no matter what.") Pikacha said bringing up his right fist as the other got smiles on their faces. ("So let me hear it!") Pikachu shouted thrusting his right fist in the air.

("Yeah!") Shouted the others raising their hands, fins, or wings in the air.

"Looks like Pikachu has gotten the gang back to normal." Cilan said looking at the now happier Pokemon.

"Yeah your right." Iris said.

"See I told ya." Ash said.

"No need to worry." Dawn said.

Just then a blue Dragon Rage came out of nowhere and slammed into Pegnite, Unfezant, and Krookodile knocking them on the ground the others jumped up and looked to see a Druddigon come out of the woods.

"A Druddigon!" Cilan shouted.

"Piplup are Pegnite, Unfezant, and Krookodile ok?" Dawn asked.

("Yeah the're just knocked out.") Piplup said examining Pignite.

("The're a little beaten but nothing too serious.") Meloetta informed checking on Unfezant and Krookodile.

Ash growled and looked at Druddigon. "Hey why did you attack us?!"

("Because your in my territory!") Druddigon roared.

"That gives you no right to just blast us!" Ash shouted but Dawn put her right hand on his left shoulder to calm him down.

"Ash relax yelling is'nt gonna solve anything." Dawn said.

"Look we're sorry we came into your territory. We'll take our leave and be on our way." Iris said trying to fix the situation.

("No can do the damage is already done.") Druddigon said extending his wings.

"Now surely Im sure you can let us leave for a minor trespassing." Cilan said.

("Its not just that but also the horrible stench of females you have around you.") He said gaining Dawn, Iris, Meloetta, and Snivy's attention.

"What?!" Dawn and Iris yelled loosing all interest to not start anything.

("Excuse me?!") Meloetta and Snivy said feeling offended.

("The way I see it females are the weak! The're nothing but a distraction and are nothing but trouble they should all be erridicated!") Druddigon shouted.

("Just who are you to question if females are weak?!") Snivy said.

"Yeah who do you think you are?!" Dawn hollered.

("Simple your executioner! Dragon Rage!") Druddigon fired his attack as Cilan tucked and rolled, Iris jumped into a tree branch, and Ash bragged Dawn in his arms and jumped out the way rolling on each others with Ash on top and Dawn on the bottom.

"You ok Dawn?" Ash asked looking down her as he was on his elbows.

"Y-Yeah Im fine." Dawn stuttered blushing with how they were positioned.

"Good cause Im gonna make sure Druddigon wont be!" Ash said getting up. "Snivy use Attract!"

("You got it!") Snivy wink and lauched her heart attack at Druddigon. ("Now lets you fall for a weak female.") Snivy teased as her attack hit him but didn't do a thing. ("What the?!") Snivy shouted shocked.

"Snivy's Attract didn't do a thing!" Iris shouted as she landed back on th ground.

("This shows how really weak girls are. Having to rely on tricks to win, when the only you win is with brute strength! Dragon Tail!") Driddigon swung his light blue glowing tail and struck Snivy making her fall skidding on the ground.

("Snivy!") Oshawott screamed.

("Im ok.") Snivy said getting up.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle lets go!" Ash shouted swinging his right arm.

"Piplup help out with Drill Peck!" Dawn shouted pointing her right finger.

("Ok!") They shouted as Pikachu charged forward in his electrical attack and Piplup spined with his glowing white beak as they slammed into Driddigon's chest making him stumble back.

"Snivy use Vine Whip!" Ash said.

Snivy brought out her vines and smacked them in Driddigon's face.

"Ok Meloetta Relic Song!" Ash said. Meloetta let her voice sing out hitting Druddigon making him skid back as a white orb incased Meloetta as she turned into her Pirouette Forme. "Ok now Close Combat!" Meloetta flew at Druddigon's face punching him left then right then high kicking him under the chin with her right foot as she back flipped. "Now use Hyper Voice and Oshawott Hydro Pump!"

Meloetta screeched out her voice sending ear piercing screams to Driddigon's ears and Oshawatt swung his fins counterclockwise and fired a big gushing water at him.

"Piplup Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup fired his icy attack striking in the dragon's chest.

("I've had enough of you! Hyper Beam!" Druddigon fired a orange beam at the Pokemon but only Meloetta, Oshawatt, and Piplup managed to get out the way leaving Pikachu and Snivy to take the hit slamming them into a tree as they slid down.

"Pikachu, Snivy!" Ash shouted in concern as the two Pokemon managed to get themselves back up.

("That does it, Razor Shell!") Oshawatt pulled off his scalchop as it formed into that water-like blade started running jumped up spined and slashed Druddigon across his chest.

("Leave some for me!") Piplup said as he ran and fired BubbleBeam.

("Me too!") Meloetta screeched Hyper Voice as both attacks hit Druddigon.

("DRAGON RAGE!") Druddigon fired at the three Pokemon while Oshawott brought up his scalchop forward protecting him but Meloetta and Piplup were'nt so lucky as it pushed them on the ground hurting them.

("You'll pay for that!") Oshawott ran up using Razor Shell.

("Outta my way!") Druddigon roared blocking Oshawott's Razor Shell with Dragon Claw with his right claw and swatted him away with his left making Oshawott land on the ground hard. ("Im gonna give some payback to that bitch!") Druddigon raised up his right claw and slashed at Meloetta as she got up making her scream in pain.

"Meloetta no!" Ash said.

("Meloetta!") Oshawott yelled.

("Leave her alone!") Piplup yelled as a white aura covered his body making him struggle.

"Hey whats up with Piplup?" Iris asked.

"Piplup's evolving!" Dawn shouted.

"But he's resisting like last time!" Ash said.

"What do you mean like last time?" Cilan asked.

_("That's right. Pikachu told me about how Piplup refused to evolve cause he wanted to prove how strong he was as a Piplup. If he evolves now he'll break the pleadge he made for himself.") _Oshawatt thought looking as Piplup then Druddigon looking at Piplup he looked behind him at Meloetta laying on the ground as she turned back into her Aria Forme. _("But he's willing to do so to protect Meloetta.") _Oshawott clutched his fins as he was shaking. _("He really cares about her. I cant let him do it!") _Oshawott used Aqua Jet and came at Piplup making him skid to the side stopping him and the glow around his body.

"Huh?" Dawn blinked confused.

"Oshawott what are you doing?" Ask asked.

("What's the big idea Oshawott?") Piplup asked as Oshawott turned to him and smiled a smile Piplup has never seen on the Otter Pokemon's face.

("You dont have to evolve pal. Dont worry I'll save Meloetta for you.") Oshawott said shocking Piplup for a moment but he then turned and glared at Druddigon who glared back. ("I WILL PROTECT ALL MY FRIENDS!") Oshawott shouted as he started to glow with energy waves around him shocking everyone.

"Oshawott?!" Exclaimed Ash.

"I-Is he.." Dawn said.

("He is.") Pikachu said.

("He's evolving.") Snivy said.

("No way..") Piplup breathed out as the white silohette of Oshawott expanded and grew when it died down and faded Dewott was standing in his place getting in a fighting position.

("So what you evolved big whoop, wont make a difference.") Druddigon said advancing towards Dewott swing his tail with Dragon Tail.

("We'll see. Razor Shell!") Dewott grabbed both scalchop on his sides with opposite hands and swung them forward in a X position blocking Druddigon's attack. ("Water Gun!") Dewott spewed his attack in Druddigon's face then Dewott with his Razor Shell still active in his hands jumped on Druddigon's head and launched himself in the air when he was high enough he turned downward to look at the dragon as he looked up at him along with everyone else. ("This moves goes out to Piplup!") Dewott yelled.

("Huh?") Snivy asked.

("Whats he doing?") Pilpup wondered.

("Aqua Razor Jet!") Dewott covered himself in water and came jetting down toward Druddigon he brought his arms out with his Razor Shell and started spinnig making him look like a spinning Aqua Jet with slashes looking like a tornado.

("Oh yeah? Dragon Claw!") Druddigon thrusted his left claw as Dewott but due to his spinning the attack slipped off him as Dewott crashed into Druddigon making him soar in the air away from the gang as Dewott laned putting his scalchop back on his waist's.

"Way to go Osha- I mean Dewott nice job!" Ash shouted thrusting his right fist high in the air.

"That was amazing!" Iris said.

"No doubt he must've got that from seeing Piplup using Drill Peck!" Dawn said.

"What an exsautic flavor to his new form." Cilan said. (Yeah um between you and me I find how Cilan compares everythng to food a little weird plus his "Evaluation Time!" and other stuff leaves me puzzled so Im trying my best here and maybe in future chapters.)

("That was cool Dewott.") Piplup said walking to him.

("Thanks Piplup.") Dewott said as he turned to Meloetta as she was stiring regaining consiousness as Dewott turned back to Piplup. ("Hey Pipup..")

("Yeah?") Piplup asked.

("This puts an end to our rivalry.") Dewott said extending his right hand as Piplup looked at it confused.

("What do you mean?") Piplup raised him head looking at Dewott.

("I mean with Meloetta. Ever since we both saw her we've been trying to woo her and get her attention. Always trying to see who was the better man. After seeing that you were willing to evolve for her despite the pact you made with yourself, I think you better off with Meloetta.") Dewott explained.

("A-Are you sure Dewott? Im mean you evolved to protect her too.") Piplup stuttered shocked and amazed Dewott was doing this.

("I evolved to protect her AND you as well as avenge my friends Druddigon hurted. Trust me Im ok with this and you deserve her far more than me.") Dewott said smiling.

Pipup continued to look at him until he extended his left flipper and shock hands with Dewott signaling them putting an end to their rivalry and a start of a friendship. ("I promise Dewott I'll protect and take good care of her.") Piplup smiled.

("Good. However there's still the obstacle of getting with her Pip.") Dewott chuckled.

("Dont I know it Dew.") Piplup laughed out until they heard Meloetta groaning.

("Better go help her.") Dewott said pulling back his hand.

("Right.") Piplup said walking towards Meloetta helping her up as she smiled and thanked him while Piplup assured her it was no problem all the while Dewott smiled at them. He did feel a little sad that he did'nt get Meloetta but like he said Piplup is far more deserving of her than he is and he was ok with that as long as both of them were happy he started walking off to check on Pignite, Unfezant, and Krookodile who started to wake up. Afar from them Ash, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Pikachu, and Snivy watched and heard the whole thing looking at Dewott in a new edmiration.

"Well I smell a fine aroma of a sweet friendship rising. As well as a delicious, noble, good-hearted, and self-sacrifing decision." Cilan said.

"Yeah Im touched Dewott did somthing like that. I guess Pokemon get more mature when they evolve." Iris smiled. "Too bad I cant say the same for Ash who still acts like a little kid." She giggled.

"You can say that again some things will never change." Dawn laughed out too until she saw Ash still smiling looking at Dewott not saying a word as he helped up Pegnite. "Ash you ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Like Trainer like Pokemon." Ash mused smiling wider.

"Huh?" Dawn blinked as Ash turned to look at her.

"Nothing." Ash smiled at her with his eyes closed making Dawn blush a deep shade of red as Ash walked over to Dewott helping his other Pokemon.

"That was odd." Iris said confused.

"Yes it was." Cilan said smirking putting her fingers under his chin as if he just figured out something.

Pikachu and Snivy were looking at Dewott as he got done explaining what happend to Pegnite, Unfezant, and Krookodile.

("Wow now what Dewott did was pretty cool huh Snivy?") Pikachu asked turning to her.

("Yeah not mention it was pretty smooth and mature of him.") Snivy said looking at Dewott in a new found light sort of way.

Flashback Ends

Dewott was brought back out of his flashback as a small smiled found it way on his face.

("Yeah its about Meloetta still, but thats what I wanted.") He said looking at her.

("True but you left yourself hurting.") Snivy said sadly.

("Its not that big of a deal I'll find someone. I just gotta be patient about it, till then at least I have you by my side.") That comment made Snivy blushing as she smiled at Dewott she raised up and kissed his left cheek making him blush too. ("W-What was that for?")

("To show you that will always be by your side.") Snivy said placing her head on his chest making Dewott only smiled as he put his left arm around her bringing her closer. Across from them Axew and Emolga saw the whole thing and sighed.

("Thats so sweet.") Axew smiled.

("Yeah Im really happy for Snivy.") Emolga giggled but stopped when she felt Axew grab her right hand with his left looking at him as he looked back.

("Just like Im happy for us.") Axew said.

("You know it.") Emolga said as the two shared a kiss.

("So what is Pallet Town like?") Piplup asked Pikachu as he and Meloetta walked towards Pikachu and Buneary.

("You'll have to see for yourself.") Pikachu smirked.

("Aw come on Pikachu cant you tell us?") Buneary whinned.

("Nope you'll just have to wait and see.")

("What if we force it out of you?") Meloetta smiled.

("What do you..") Pikachu didn't finished as Piplup, Buneary, and Meloetta walked towards him snickering. ("Oh no!") He exclaimed standing up.

("Get him!") Piplup shouted as they started chasing Pikachu all the while the four of them were laughing across from them the gang had finished up setting the food.

"So your going back to the gym eh Cilan?" Ash asked him.

"Yep I do have my duties as a Gym Leader after all." Cilan said.

"What about you Iris?" Dawn asked her.

"Im gonna go back to my village, then maybe I'll head to the other regions. I still have'nt decided on which one though but maybe with everything I found out it'll help me become a Dragon Master." Iris said.

"Thats great Iris good luck, I just know you'll become a Dragon Master in no time." Ash said.

"Thanks and to you and Dawn on becoming Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator." Iris beamed.

"Now that we can assure we'll be." Dawn winked at her.

"Cilan." Everyone turned to see Burgundy walking towards them smiling. "Been awhile."

"That it has Burgundy, how ya been?" Cilan asked her.

"Been better heard you was around so I decided to stop by and say hi."

"I see someone missed Cilan." Iris teased sneaking up behind her making Burgundy flinch blushing a bright pink.

"I-I did not! Im just making sure he keeps up his figure so when I beat him it goes kaput!" Burgundy said turning her head the right way still blushing.

"Thats not what Georgia told me." Iris sang.

"What?!" Burgundy exclaimed turning to Iris. "You mean she told..!" Burgundy quickly put her hands over her mouth and looked at the ground blushing a brighter pink as Iris snickered along with Ash and Dawn chuckling but they failed to notice Cilan blushing with a red hue across his face at the scene.

*Nuvema Town Doc*

Afterwords the gang got done eating their food and made their way to Nuvema Town with Burgundy tagging along with them when they made it to the doc they were saying their final goodbye's.

"Well goodbye Cilan, Iris, Burgundy you've all been great friends and allies." Ash said.

"I think we should be thanking you. You definatley made our lives more interesting." Cilan said.

"True your very pressence made an arome excitante (exciting aroma) for us all." Burgundy said.

"I'll miss you guys like crazy. Espcially you Ash your like the older brother I've always wanted." Iris said.

"In that case.." Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out his old hat from the begining of his journey in Kanto and put it on Iris' head ruffling it too. "Keep that as a reminder of me and our adventures together, ok little sis?" He said smiling at her making Iris get all teary eyed.

"You got it big bro." Iris laughed out as Ash took his hand off her.

"Your leaving huh?" Everyone turned to see Trip walking towards them.

"Yep heading back home dont know what do to afterwards but I'll think of something." Ash said.

"Well good luck." Trip smirked extending his right hand out. "You are a strong trainer, you proved that in the Unova League after you beat me just before your final match. Hope to see you again then we can battle again."

"You got yourself a deal Trip." Ash smiled shaking his hand with his own right hand. Just then the boat blowed its horn signaling it was time Ash and Dawn turned to the ship then each other then to the people as Ash took back his hand. "Well see you guys around."

"Take care everyone." Dawn said. The two then ran to the boat with Pikachu and Piplup on their shoulder and head they then got to the back of the boat and waved goodbye as the others did the same. "Top Coordinator!" Dawn shouted Ash immediatly caught on what she was doing.

"Pokemon Master!" Ash shouted.

"Top Connoisseur!" Cilan shouted.

"Haut (Top) Conaisseuse!" Burgundy shouted.

"Dragon Master!" Iris shouted Trip did'nt shout anything he just chuckled as the boat continued to leave.

"And by the way Cilan good luck with you and Burgundy!" Ash shouted cupping his mouth.

"Yeah you two look very cute together!" Dawn shouted too making Cilan and Burgundy blushing bright red as Trip raise an eyebrow and smriked with Iris laughing her head off when the boat was out of view and everyone putted their hands down.

"So uh Burgundy.." Cilan said turning to her as she looked at him. "If you want you can stop by the Gym and we can hang out if yor not doing anything."

"Sure Cilan, that be nice." Burgundy said as she and Cilan began walking off the port leaving Trip and Iris.

"No goodbye?" Trip asked looking at her.

"We already said our goodbye's." Iris said.

"So where you going?" He asked.

"Back to the Dragon Village. Anyway take care Trip." And with that Iris ran off leaving.

"Guess I'll head on home." Trip stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked off.

Back on the boat Ash and Dawn with Pikachu and Piplup still on their shoulder and head kept looking out as Nuvema Town came out of their view.

"And so my Unova adventure comes to an end." Ash said.

("Yeah but it was fun while it lasted right?") Pikachu said.

"You got that right Pikachu." Ash said patting him on his head.

"Aside from Unova not having Contests their Pokemon Musical was just a good." Dawn said.

("No doubt with all the stuff we seen it'll give us new idea's for Contests.") Piplup said.

"That is true Piplup." Dawn said eyes looking up at her Pokemon.

"So I've been and seen your hometown you guys ready to finally see mine?" Ash asked turning to Dawn.

"You know it." Dawn said as they high fived.

*Two days passed*

The duo arrived in Pallet Town looking at the scenery.

"Ah its good to be home." Ash said stretching his arms out.

"Pallet Town kinda almost looks like Twinleaf Town." Dawn said.

"Yeah your right I've never noticed before until know." Ash said looking at his hometown. "So you ready?" He asked turning to her.

"Yep." Dawn said before she pushed Ash and ran off laughing. "Try so catch me Slowbro!"

"You dont even know where my house is!" Ash laughed out running after Dawn.

("Better go after them huh?") Piplup asked Pikachu on his right.

("Yeah better.") Pikachu chuckled as he and Piplup ran after them.

When they arrived at Ash's home they walked in closing the door behind them.

"Mom me and Pikachu are home!" He shouted but no one answered.

("Hello anybody here?") Pikachu asked out jumping off Ash's shoulder.

("She must not be home.") Piplup said.

"Didn't you tell her you was comming home?" Dawn asked looking at Ash.

"Yeah she must be at Professer's Oak's we'll go over there in a sec. Wanna look around my house?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Dawn said as Ash showed Dawn around while Pikachu and Piplup sat on the couch turning on the tv Ash showed her the kitchen, the laundry room, backyard, and his mom's room until finally they had reached Ash's room with him letting Dawn in first as she looked around the room.

"So this is your room huh?" She asked looking around.

"Yep this is where yours truly grew up in." Ash said.

"Its nice. Its just like I imagined your room would be but I'd expected more posters of food."

"Oh ha-ha. I almost expected a room full of mirrors when I saw your room."

"Ash, that's mean!" She spoke with a grin facing him.

"You obsess over your hair so much, I figure you were born with in a mirror in your hand." He joked chuckling.

"Well you dont know how hard it is to look this good." She flung her hair with her right hand making it wave and Ash thought for a moment for a little moment he forgotten how to breathe.

"Yeah that is true." He whispered.

"What?" She asked not quite hearing him.

"I said yeperue." Ash said turning to his bed not wanting to repeat himself for his comment. "So you ready to head on over to the Ranch?" He asked turning back to her.

"Yeah cant wait to see all of your other Pokemon." Dawn said as they walked out of his room downstairs into the living getting Pikachu and Piplup and heading on out the door.

*At the Ranch*

As they made their ways to the door Ash opened it and noticed it was very quite and dark as he walked in with Dawn closed behind him closing the door behind her. They walked into the living room where the lights flashed on and Professer Oak, Tracey, Delia, Misty, Brock, and Lucy hopped out and pulled those party poppers everywhere.

"AAAAH!" Ash and Dawn shouted as Dawn jumped into Ash's arms and he caught her with Pikachu and Piplup hiding behind Ash's legs startled.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted smiling.

"W-What the!" Dawn stuttered out.

"You scared us!" Ash exclaimed gaining back his senses.

"Sorry dear we just wanted to surprise you that's all." Delia said walking towards her son. "So you must be Dawn, Ash here talked alot about you when he came home from Sinnoh." Dawn looked at Ash and raised an eyebrow smirking as Ash chuckled nervously of the sly look Dawn was giving him. "Its a plessure to finally meet you." She said extending her hand to shake Dawn as she took Delia's hand and shook it.

"Its a plessure to finally meet Ash's mom." Dawn smiled at her.

"Likewise by they way do you two plan on staying like that?" She giggled as Ash and Dawn remembered their position and blushed as he setted her down standing on her feet. It was then that Ash noticed Lucy as she was giggling.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here to see you after all it has been while since we've seen each other. Plus I also wanted to be near my boyfriend." Lucy cooed leaning into Brock who chuckled making Ash and Dawn drop anime style on the floor in shock.

"B-Boyfriend?! Brock has a G-Girlfriend?!" Dawn shouted on the floor.

"A-And it Lucy?! Of all people?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey!" Brock said offended as the two stood up.

"Sorry Brock its just that um.." Dawn trailed off.

"Due to your recent attempts its just.." Ash then trailed off.

"Hard to believe a girl has finally fallen for you." They both concluded.

"Oh come on guys it was'nt that shocking that a girl has finally fallen for me." Brock said.

"Yeah it is." Ash, Dawn, Misty, and Tracey said making Brock drop anime style.

"Ok ok I think thats enough of that." Delia chuckled.

"You must be Dawn. Its nice to finally meet you. Im Misty." Misty said comming towards her.

"Its nice to meet you too Misty." Dawn smiled.

"So Misty whats new with you?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing but you should know Im looking forwards to see that new water Pokemon of yours Professer Oak mentioned." Misty said winking at Ash.

"Haha yeah you'd really like him." Ash laughed out.

"And dont worry me and Tracey were also shocked Brock's finally gotten a girl. And quite frankly we could'nt have been more happy for him." Misty whispered.

"I know its great he's finally gotten someone." Ash chuckled.

"Poor guy needed it after so many failed attempts." Dawn giggled.

"Ain't that the truth." Misty laughed.

"So Ash can I see your other Unova Pokemon?" Tracey asked.

"You bet. Dawn really wanted to see all my other Pokemon." Ash said.

"Well why dont we all go to the back then." Professer Oak said as they made their way towards the backyard and Dawn gushed when she saw all of Ash's Pokemon his Kingler, Muk, 30 Tauros', Snorlax, Heracross, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Bayleef, and Quilava. His Sinnoh Pokemon were all in a group minus minus Gible for some reason and Gliscor of course due to him still training and the remaining Unova Pokemon Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, and Boldore were in there own group.

"Ash you have so many Pokemon!"

"Thanks. Hey lets let them see the gang while we get the food ready." Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dawn said as she and Ash released all of their Pokemon as everyone went inside the Pokemon began in their own converastion.

("Hey everyone been awhile huh?") Pikachu asked walking towards his old friends.

("Its been while cause your always on the go. We never see you or Ash all that often.") Donphan said.

("Yeah well you known how Ash is, always for adventure especially when he finds out a new region.") Pikachu chuckled.

("So true.") Swellow laughed out.

("So Pikachu care to introduce us to our new friends?") Torkoal asked.

("Oh right first let me introduce the new members of our family. This here is Unfezant.") Pikachu said waving his right hand to her.

("Hello I was the first Pokemon Ash caught in Unova.") Unfezant said waving.

("Figures.") Staraptor chuckled.

("Im sorry?") Unfezant asked.

("Oh its not you its just that it seems its always a flying type Ash first gets in a new region.") He said.

("Yeah it seems to comming in a pattern.") Swellow said.

("Well when you guys say it like that yeah I suppose so.") Unfezant laughed.

("Then here we have our Unova fire tank Pignite.") Pikachu said to the next one.

("How's it going everybody?!") Pignite shouted.

("Well he definatly has fire in him.") Torkoal said.

("Lets me guess treated bad by your Trainer?") Infernape asked.

("Um yeah how did..?") Pignite asked but was interupted.

("Apparantly all of Ash's first fire type Pokemon except Torkoal and Quilava are or have been mistreated by their previous Trainer until they meet Ash.") Noctowl explained.

("Wow you start to see a pattern with that. Guess Ash is just gifted in caring for abussed fire types.") Pignite said.

("I said the same thing.") Buizel smirked.

("Next is Dewott who was recently a Oshawott but evolved.")

("Hey thats cool.") Totodile said jumping and doing his little dance.

("How did you evolve?") Scraggy asked.

("Well I'll tell you another time.") Dewott chuckled scratching behind his head with his left hand.

("Then our own grass with additude Snivy.")

("Hello.") Snivy said with closed eyes and just waving her hand right hand.

("Wow she kinda reminds me of Sceptile.") Corphish whispered to Glalie.

("You dont think the're related do you?") Glalie asked.

("Its nice to finally have another girl grass type!") Bayleef said walking up to Snivy with an right Vine Whip extened to her.

("Likewise.") Snivy smirked shaking Bayleef's Vine Whip with her own right one.

("The're getting off to sisterly start.") Palpitoad said.

("Then our cool dude with glasses Krookodile.")

("Hehey hows it going everybody?!") Krookodile yelled.

("Kinda've a loud mouth is'nt he?") Kingler asked.

("You have no idea.") Leavanny chuckled.

("And lastly our friend Meloetta.")

("Is really nice to meet all of you.") Meloetta said bowing as everyone smiled at her.

("Now how about you finally meet Dawn's Pokemon me and Ash told you about.") Pikachu said.

("Hey there Im Piplup I was Dawn's Starter Pokemon.") Piplup said puffing out his chest.

("I see he's a proud one.") Muk said.

("Hello Im Buneary nice to meet all of you.") Buneary smiled.

("Well she's certainly a cheery one.") Heracross laughed out.

("Hi there hi there hi there! Im Pachirisu I cant wait to be all your friends!") Pachirisu said jumping up and down.

("Well that one certainly has energy does'nt she.") One Tauros said sweatdropping.

("Im Mamoswine.") Mamoswine said looking to the left without facing them.

("He's quite the conversationalist.") Snorlax sweatdropping.

("Im Quilava nice to meet you guys.") Dawn's Quilava said.

("And Im Quilava too though I belong to Ash. That's one thing they have in common.") Ash's Quilava said walking towards her.

("Um hehe nice to meet you. You um look strong.") Dawn's Quilava said blushing a bright pink across her face.

("Thanks you look quite tough yourself.") Ash's Quilava said with a red blush across his face.

("I smell some fire between those two.") Torterra snickered.

("And Im Togekiss its a plessure to meet all of you.") Togekiss said bowing in an elegant way.

("Well it seems everyone is aquanted.") Boldore said but he saw Pikachu looking around as if trying to find something.

("Hey um guys where's Bulbasaur, or Gible, or Sceptile?") He asked them.

("Who ya calling Bulbasaur?") Said someone from behind Pikachu he turned around and came face to face with a Venasaur surprising him.

("Bulbasaur?! When did you evolve to Venasaur?!") Pikachu shouted.

("Well how about right after you left to Unova the fact a pack of 20 wild Zangoose and Tropius came and attacked the Ranch and with Bayleef, Sceptile, and Torterra's help I evolved to Ivysaur. Then with constant training with Torterra and Sceptile I evolved into Venasaur.") He explained though proudly.

("Yep and ever since then me and Venasaur consider each other cousins.") Torterra said.

("Wow that's great.") Pikachu said.

("And Im glad too cause once May came over and visited and I found out Rose evolved I was quite relieved. I mean it would've been embarassing to still been a Bulbasaur when she saw me.") Venasaur chuckling nervously while the others except the Unova Pokemon snickered.

("Rose?") Scraggy asked confused.

("May's Venasaur.") Buneary giggled.

("One of Ash's friends.") Buziel smirked.

("And Venasaur's giiiiiirlfrieeeeend.") Heracross taunted.

("Shut up!") Venasaur pouted with a blush across his facing making everyone laugh.

("Pikachu hey!") Pikachu and the gang turned to see a Gabite walking towards them.

("Gible is that you?!") Pikachu asked.

("Holy Latios you evolved!") Pachirisu exclaimed.

("Yep a series of hard training will do that to ya.") Gabite chuckled.

("Well Gabite I can see you do look more powerful.") Togekiss smiled at him.

("Hehe thanks Togekiss.") Gabite chuckled scratching the back of his head with his right claw blushing a bit. He then noticed Piplup and waved at him. ("Hey there Piplup.")

("Hmph!") Piplup turned his head the other way with puffed out cheeks making Gabite sweatdrop with closed eyes.

("Still kinda mad at me huh?") Gabite asked but Piplup kept ignoring him.

("Mad about what?") Dewott asked.

("You see back when Gabite was Gible and was practicing a rather failed Draco Meteor it kept hitting Piplup all the time.") Buizel smirked as the other Sinnoh Pokemon snickered.

("HEY!") Piplup shouted indignified.

("Come on you guys thats not nice.") Togekiss scolded with her wings on her hips.

("Neither is Piplup being mad at Gabite for something he was'nt intentionally trying to do.") Torterra countered.

("Well yes that is true I suppose.") Togekiss turned to Piplup.

("Fine I guess.") Piplup said walking to Gabite and extending out his right fin. ("Sorry.")

Gabite looked at him then bit down on his head only to sling him as he landed on his back. ("No big deal as long as we're pals.") Gabite smiled at him.

("Hehe you got yourself a deal.") Piplup laughed.

("Well is'nt that lovely.") Meloetta smiled flying around Gabite and Piplup.

("Hey um what about Sceptile?") Pikachu asked not see him yet.

("Oh um he uh left.") Swellow said.

("What? Why?") Pikachu raised and eyebrow.

("Well he heard about Charizard and his training and felt outclassed so he ran off one night to do some intense training of his own. He figured if one of Ash's fully evolved Pokemon is out doing intense training he shoud do the same.") Swellow explained.

("There are more fully evolved Pokemon on Ash's team.") Krookodile said.

("That have gone toe to toe with a Legendary Pokemon and won.") Corphish said shocking the Unova Pokemon.

("Um out of curiousity who has all gone toe to toe with Legendary Pokemon and won?") Pignite asked and only Pikachu raised his hand.

("Who?") Dewott asked surprised.

("Well with me Regice and Latios. With Charizard Entei and Articuno. And with Sceptile Deoxys and Darkrai.") Pikachu said.

("Oh my..") Breathed Unfezant.

("Daaaamn.") Krookodile said.

("You secretly hold your power back in Pokemon Battles dont you?") Snivy eyed Pikachu.

("Yes, only through small portions do me and Ash let that power out. We dont fully know what would happen if I release all that power.") Pikachu said gaining everyone's attention as all focus was now on him.

("Just how strong are you, really?") Boldore asked.

("For the moment me nor Ash dont know.") Pikachu said. _(But said question does leave me wondering why Zekrom came to both me and Ash when we came to Unova and I lost my ability to use any of my electrical attacks for awhile. It was weird but I'm certain it felt like Zekrom secretly gave me something and Ash felt it too, but we decided to keep that to ourselves.") _Pikachu last thought that in his head.

("Well I dont know about you guys but now that we're aquainted with each other I feel like relaxing.") Kingler said as he and Muk walked off from the group.

("Good idea.") Snorlax yawn and went under a tree and snoozed as the Tauros ran off and one by one all the others left leaving Pikachu, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Dawn's, the Sinnoh, and Unova Pokemon still standing.

("So aside from me and my adventures whats new here?") Pikachu asked.

("Well me and Torterra are together.") Bayleef said walking towards and nuzzling her head with Torterra's who nuzzled back.

("Hey thats great!") Pikachu beamed.

("Yeah but trying to convince Sceptile to let me date her was no easy feet.") Torterra sighed.

("Well what can I say Sceptile's like a big brother to me and he can be protective for good reasons.") Bayleef giggled out.

("Yeah but you never saw me act that way.") Venasaur commented.

("Thats cause your more of a twin brother than an older brother and are'nt that protective.") Bayleef smiled.

("True.") Venasuar said shaking his head.

("Still its cool you guys are together.") Buneary said.

("Yeah until you hear them loudly moaning in the middle of the night.") Buizel commented making Torterra and Bayleef blush in embarrasment and the others to blush period while Scraggy looked confused.

("Buizel!") Torterra and Bayleef exclaimed.

("Dude!") Infernape hollered.

("That's their personal business!") Staraptor, Totodile, and Piplup said.

("Well their 'personal business' keeps me up certain nights!") Buizel said arms still crossed and eyes closed.

("Still is'nt that a bit out there?") Dewott asked.

("Clearly.") Snivy muttered.

("Whats the big deal about Torterra and Bayleef moaing in the middle of the night?") Scraggy asked suddenly making everyone uncomfotable as Pikachu scratched the back of his head, Piplup and Meloetta to looked the other way, Buneary pulled the tuff around her waist to her face, Pachirisu covered her eyes, both Quilava's crew cirles in the grass with their paws, Gabite scratched his face looking at Togekiss who glanced up at the sky in embarassment, Dewott, Snivy, Pignite, Boldore, Palpitode, Leavanny, Krookodile, Unfezant, Staraptor, and Totodile covered their face with their hand or wing or in Palpitode's case his tongue, Mamoswine closed his eyes and coughed with his face a little red, Buizel and Infernape looked at each other with nervous smiles, and Torterra and Bayleef just bowed their heads looking at the ground since Scraggy was still after all kind of a baby.

("Um Scraggy lets talk about that another time.") Pikachu said.

("Why?") Scraggy asked.

("Just um cause ok?") Piplup asked.

("Well ok.") Scraggy said making everyone sigh in relief.

("Hey how about we go play?") Boldore asked him.

("Yeah!") Scraggy jumped on Boldore's back and he, Leavanny, Palpitode, Pignite, and Krookodile left talking in such.

("Ok Number 1 Rule; Never talk about that kind of stuff infront of an infant.") Ash's Quilava said with everyone nodding in aggrement.

("Hey Pachi wanna play around a little bit?") Totodile asked Pachirisu as she immedialty answered back.

("Sure thing Toto.") She giggled as they ran off.

("Didn't think they would be on a nickname basis already.") Infernape chuckled.

("I think I see a little spark between them.") Meloetta smiled.

("Well that relationship should be quite shocking.") Dewott commented getting a small giggle from Snivy.

("Hey Bayleef you mind showing me around?") Snivy asked her.

("Not at all. Torterra wanna help out?") Bayleef asked.

("Sure.") Toretta said.

("Mind if I tag along?") Dewott asked as the four of them walked off.

("Hey mind if I show you some of the things around here?") Ash's Quilava asked Dawn's.

("Sure I dont mind at all.") She said.

("Great lets get going Blaze.")

("B-Blaze?")

("Well we cant keep addressing each other as Quilava so I figured I give you a nickname.")

("I like it, thanks Nova.")

("Nova huh? Not a bad name.") The two Quilava's giggled as they walked off.

("Now its the Quilava's oh what will happen next?") Mamoswine said sarcastically as he walked off and joined Snorlax against the tree and snoozed.

("So Unfezant would you care if I showed you a few moves?") Staraptor asked.

("Not at all.") Unfezant said as they flew off.

("Well this has been fun but I think I'll take a snooze in the pond.") Buizel said walking off but Pikachu stopped him.

("Hey you and Infernape smell stronger.") He commented.

("Yep ever since the Sinnoh League me, Gabite, and Buizel thought we could've done better. So we've been sparing against each other since then, on the bright side my disadvantage against water has been reduce to half.") Infernape said.

("Yep and I've been able to be more agile thanks to Infernape. And Gabite well you already know.") Buizel said.

("By the way, did Ash win we only heard about him comming home.") Infernape asked.

("No he lost. It was down to me and a Haxorus it was a struggle between my Iron Tail with its Dragon Claw until our attacks exploded. We were still standing until I felt weary and collapsed.") Pikachu said.

("But you should've have seen it the way they battled and how hard they tried was amazing.") Meloetta said.

("Yeah that sound just like our Ash.") Buizel said walking off.

("Anyway great meeting you Meloetta. And welcome to the team.") Infernape said walking away.

("So Meloetta what do you want to do?") Piplup asked her.

("How about we go play with the other Pokemon?") She suggested.

("Cool c'mon.") Piplup took her hand and they both ran off laughing leaving only Pikachu and Buneary alone.

("Well this is nice everyone here having the time of their lives.") Buneary said smiling.

("Yep.") Pikachu smiled but then looked at the ground with a straight face. ("Sure is.")

("Pikachu you ok?") Buneary asked him.

("Yeah.") Pikachu said not looking at her.

("Pikachu..") Buneary grabbed his chin with her right paw and made him look at her. ("Dont lie I know you. Ever since we meet up again we've gotten close to where we can tell each other everything. So I know when your lieing. Now please tell me whats wrong.") Buneary said looking deep into his eyes.

Pikachu knew what she was saying was true he and her have gotten really close since reuniting he was even able to tell her things he would never tell Ash not that he had secrets of his own which he does. After looking at her for what left like forever he closed his eyes sighing finally telling what was on his mind.

("Its just what Infernape and Buizel said, about how they thought they could do better in the Sinnoh League its got me thinking maybe some of us if we have any are'nt living up to our or Ash's true potential.") Pikachu said.

("But Pikachu your already so strong just as you are.") Buneary said taking her paw off him.

("But remeber what I said earlier about holding ALL of my power back? I just think I could do so much better.") Pikachu said opening his eyes.

("Yeah I guess I see your point. I often wonder if I could be stronger for Dawn.") Buneary said.

("Hey how about we stop talking about all this and join the others for some fun?") Pikachu suggested making Buneary smile.

("Sure Pikachu that be nice.") Buneary beamed as the two walked off and joined the others. Inside the kitchen Delia, Proffeser Oak, Lucy, Brock, Tracey, Misty, Dawn, and Ash were preparing the food.

"By the way Dawn I have a surprise for you as well as Ash." Professer Oak said turning to them.

"What?" They asked.

"Here." He gave a Pokeball to Dawn who she and Ash looked confused when she opened it they were meet by a familer friend.

("Dawn! Ash!")

"Ambipom!" They shouted as they both hugged her who hugged back.

"I got her yesterday afternoon apparently she's done with her training so she was sent to me." The professer said.

"Thats great Ambipom." Ash said.

"So how ya been?" Dawn asked.

("Been great but missed you guys like crazy.") Ambipom said.

"We've miss you too." Ash chuckled.

"Hey why dont you go see the others they'll be happy to see you again." Dawn said.

("Ok.") Ambipom left to go see the others until someone came in and everyone heard a familer voice.

"Well if it is'nt Ashy-boy." Everyone turned to see Gary Oak standing before them.

"Hey Gar-o!" Ash said as the two slamed hands together in fierce but friendly handshake.

"Gary you made it." Professer Oak said smiling.

"Ok course Gramps with Ash comming back how could I not want to come back." Gary said.

"Well your just in time cause the foods ready." Delia said.

"Yep and there plenty to go around." Lucy smiled.

"Great but I just need to talk to Ash for a minute. Got a sec?" He asked turning to him.

"Sure." Ash said as they walked in the livng room when it was just them Gary turned to look at Ash.

"So you lost the Unova League huh?"

"Yeah but dont worry I'll get there." Ash smiled raising his right fist up.

"I know you will pal." Gary smiled but then turned serious confusing Ash. "But maybe you should start bettering yourself."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You know what I mean some of your Pokemon have much more power than what your willing to give them. Starting with Pikachu, there's no known Pikachu that has such power like that and possibly more." Gary said as Ash got a serious look on his face too.

"I know Gary, but I dont know how to approach it."

"What about that special training you've kept reserved?"

"I dont know Gary I dont think its time to pull that out yet. I mean the things that it will put the Pokemon through I dont wanna hurt them."

"Ash you and I both know your Pokemon will do anything for you cause of the heart you care for them. But the're not gonna get to their true strength without a little push. I'll be honest some of the things you have on there I would'nt even recomend, but thats were you show we're different. Your willing to push them to that limit and beyond it could rival that any of the Elite Four in any Region heck even to Legendary Pokemon, Pikachu, Charizard, and Sceptile are examples of this with the little bit of training you gave them from that even if you had Charizard and Sceptile for a little bit of time. And you already know Sceptile is gone cause he wanted to get more powerful cause of it."

"I know but.."

"Let me ask you this, do you think its fair to keep your Pokemon from their true potential? Knowing they would want you to be extremly proud of them not just for them but for helping you get your dream. They would want to be be thrilled to say 'Thats our Trainer the new Pokemon Master and we helped him get there.' Just think about it Ash in life you have to give those a little push who need it." Gary walked out to go check on the Pokemon leaving Ash in his thoughts of what Gary said unknown to him or Gary Dawn was hiding against the wall where she could'nt be seen and heard everything they said.

_"Oh Ash I wish I could help." _Dawn thought sadly.

All day everyone had a good time being with each other and having alot of fun when night came Delia let Brock, Misty, Lucy, and of course Dawn stay over letting Brock and Lucy have the living room and giving Misty the guest room so Dawn was sleeping with Ash which made both blush up a storm but neither wanted to make a scene so they went with it. That night when all was quite Ash layed awake in his bed looking at his ceiling with his hands behind his head in deep thought the conversation he had with Gary was still stuck in his head.

_"Ash you and I both know your Pokemon will do anything for you cause of the heart you care for them. But the're not gonna get to their true strength without a little push."_

_"Just think about it Ash in life you have to give those a little push who need it."_

His words struck something within Ash and awakend it. He had been holding some of his Pokemon back cause he was scared of hurting them but now he was thinking it was time to start that training. He was brought out of his thoughts when his door opened and Pikachu came in with Meloetta flying beside him and behind Dawn came in with Piplup and Buneary on both her left and right shoulders. He rose up as Pikachu climbed on his left shoulder Meloetta sat on his lap and Dawn sat on the bed.

"Hey guys." Ash said scratching under Pikachu's chin and rubbing Meloetta's head.

"Hey Ash are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah why would'nt I be?" He asked smiling as Dawn looked down with a straight face.

"Cause I thought you'd be thinking about some 'stuff'." She said emphasising stuff.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Cause I heard the conversation you had with Gary." She said looking at him.

"You heard everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you'll need to know if I go through with it my Pokemon will go through extreme exhaustion and any other stuff they've never felt before."

"How strong is the special training?"

"Its pretty rough thats why I have'nt brought it out for my Pokemon's sake."

("We'd be willing to do it.") Pikachu said who had been listening on the whole conversation along with the other Pokemon.

"But Pikachu.."

("Ash Im gonna be honest, while you were inside me and Buneary were talking about how we can get stronger cause to be honest we're not really satisfied with the power we have now.")

("Pikachu's right. Since the Sinnoh League Infernape, Buizel, and Gabite have been training nonstop caused they felt like they could do better. I mean come on you did'nt win the League again and Dawn failed at winning another Grand Festival comming in second again in the one in Johto before we ran into you guys again.") Buneary said. (I know it was really that Dawn left to compete in the Johto Wallace Cup but I really hated that so I had it were she lost BEFORE she meet Ash again.)

("Ash I joined because of your love for Pokemon and cause I wanted to prove to you I could be a helpful part of the team. If I have to go through this harsh training of yours to prove myself then so be it.") Meloetta said looking at him.

("Well if Pikachu, Buneary, and Meloetta are in then so am I.") Piplup said.

"Wait Dawn you mean your gonna let your Pokemon take part in the training?" Ash asked looking at her.

"Well yeah I mean I kinda figured you'd let me on it too." Dawn smiled.

"Damn, you know me so well." Ash smiled.

"And you do too."

"Thats true."

They both high fived and chuckled along with the other Pokemon.

*That night somewhere else*

"Sir it is confirmed that Team Rocket was foiled in conquering Unova by Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Coordinator Dawn Berlitz, Gym Leader and Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan, and Pokemon Dragon Trainer Iris." Said a silohuette in the dark that sounded male as images of Ash, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris came on a giant screen.

"We have sources and reason to believe the one called Ash is the main reason for freeing Meloetta and Team Rocket's defeat." Said another silohuette in the dark sounding female.

"Well then this Ash seems like he could pose as a threat in our plans." Said a dark figure with a male voice in a chair looking at the screen and the only thing you could see was his right hand that showed a black braclet with white squares in the middle. "But I suppose as long as he's not in the way it wont pose as any problems."

"Sir!" Both silohuette's said looking like their hands saluting as they disappeared further into the dark leaving the so called 'sir' alone looking at Ash intensley.

*Next day*

Ash and Dawn were standing infront of all the Pokemon side by side with the Professer, Gary, Delia, Misty, Tracey, Brock, and Lucy behind them getting ready for what was about to happen.

"Ok listen up everyone I've been holding this back for a long time but thanks to persuation from Gary Oak and support from Dawn Berlitz I have a way of making you stronger." Ash said.

("How is that?") Asked Infernape.

"I have a program that will make you guys way stronger than what you are now. But make no mistake it will be unlike any training you have ever gone through before for some it maybe too much for others the very training itself will kill you." All the Pokemon and Ash's friends except Dawn and Gary gasped in shock Ash told them of the dangers of his training but Gary did'nt pay it no mind Dawn was hesitant at first but if Ash was gonna go through with it she was gonna be behind him one hundred percent and do it too. Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, and Meloetta didn't think it was gonna be THAT extreme but judging by the way Ash talked about not wanting to use it they should've known.

"Ash do you know what your askng of your Pokemon?!" Brock yelled.

"Yes I do thats why the options opened to anyone who's willing to take it." Ash said without turning to look at him.

"The same goes for my Pokemon as well." Dawn said as her Pokemon looked at her.

"Dawn not you too!" Misty shouted.

"Yes, Im not letting Ash do all this alone. I feel like my Pokemon could do better as well thats why Ash said if my Pokemon are willing to do it too then I could kindly come along." Dawn said.

"But the training you have planned for the Pokemon sound a little too extreme dictator-like even." Tracey said.

"But Ash and Dawn are only gonna let the ones who are willing to go through the training come along." Gary said.

"Never thought Ash would come up with somethinng like that." Lucy mused.

"But my Ash is full of surprises." Delia smiled.

"So like I said those of you who are willing step fourth I will not be mad at any of you who decline." Ash said.

"Same goes for mine." Dawn said.

On an instant Pikachu stepped forward followed by Piplup then Buneary then Meloetta. After which Infernape came forward with Buizel and Gabite behind him and Ambipom walked forward with Togekiss beside her when all Pokemon came Ash and Dawn looked into their eyes for hesitation or doubt but all they saw was determination willing to prove themselves and wanting to go the distance.

"You all sure?" Ash asked.

("No doubt about it.") Pikachu said.

"There's no turning back." Dawn said.

("Just try to stop us.") Piplup said.

"Well then I see your all set." Professer Oak said walking towards the new teams. "I've arranged your Pokeballs to hold up to 10 Pokemon seeing as though you two are more experienced enough."

"Thank you Professer Oak." They said together.

"Im gonna go get our stuff ready." Ash said turning to Dawn.

"Ok I gotta go take care of something." Dawn said as Ash went inside she turned to look at Pachirisu, Quilava, and Mamoswine who looked at her as she walked towards them. "So any hidden agendas as to why you guys want to stay?" She asked smiling as they got red in the face.

("W-Well I want to relax for a little bit. And I wanna hang out with Toto longer.") Pachirisu said pressing her paws together.

("Um the same with me and Nova.") Quilava who would now like to be called Blaze stuttered.

("I got rather aquainted with a female Tauros.") Mamoswine said.

"Well Im very happy for all you. Just remember to stay out of trouble and help out the Professer, Tracey, or Venasuar whenever you can, ok?" Dawn said smiling at them.

("Ok.") They said.

"Oh Dawn." She turned around to see Delia walking towards her. "If you could come with me I have something for you."

"Sure." Dawn said as she followed the women into the house where she led her to the couch where a pink box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it was laying on. "Is that for me?" Dawn asked Delia as she nodded. Dawn went towards it picked it up opened it and gasped in surprisement she then looked at Delia.

"Well I figured if Ash was gonna have company you'd like one after all I do make his." Delia smiled.

"Thank you so much." Dawn smiled.

When all was set Ash was infront of the house with his blue packback on his back and a blue Xtransceiver on his right wrist he got from Cilan as a going away present with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"Well everything is set." Ash smiled with Pikachu nodding.

("Now all we have to do is wait for Dawn.") Pikachu said.

"Speaking of which where is she?" Ash said looking around.

"She's comming sweety." Delia said walking out the door.

"Actually Im right here." Delia and Ash turned to see Dawn in the door way and Ash found himself speechless blushing. Dawn was wearing a no sleeves white t-shirt with a no sleeves black vest wearing a sideways pink layered skirt with her same scarf around her neck same white beanie and same socks and boots. She had on a pink backpack on with her pink Xtransceiver on her leftt wrist and her favorite beed braclet on her right wrist with Piplup on her left shoulder. "Do you like it your Mom made this new outfit for me." Dawn said twirling around when she looked at Ash she saw him staring right at her with his mouth opened making her blush. "W-Well say something." She stuttered in embarassment under his gaze.

"Pretty." Ash breathed out until he realised what he just said and slammed his left hand over his mouth making Delia giggle and Pikachu and Piplup snickering making Ash and Dawn blush more.

"Well thanks." Dawn smiled.

"Your welcome." Ash smiled back.

"Well I hope you two have a safe journey." Delia said as Dawn got beside Ash.

"We will bye." They said walking off and leaving Pallet Town. They were walking through the forest when they heard rustling through a bush on their right they turned to see a Eevee come out.

"Hey check it out an Eevee." Ash smiled.

("Hi there!") Pikachu waved at it.

("Hello there.") Eevee said smiling with its voice indicating its a female.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Dawn asked her.

("Well I um just got out of a fierce battle with a Larion that I barely won against.") When she said that said Larion thudded out of the bush with big brusies all over its body knocked out.

("Whoa you did all that?!") Piplup exclaimed shocked as the others gawked at it.

("Yeah though it was'nt easy I'll tell you that.") Eevee said sitting down huffing.

Ash took out his Unova Pokedex he decided to keep and looked at the Larion. "This Larion had the moves; Iron Head, Stone Edge, Metal Claw, Hyper Beam, Flash Cannon, and Earhquake." Ash said.

"And you beat that thing all on your own?" Dawn asked impressed.

"Yep!" Eevee smiled at her with her eyes closed.

"She must good at battle strategy and planning look at her attacks. Double Edge, Iron Tail, Psybeam, and Psychic." Ash grinned.

("Wow you must be pretty good to defeat a strong Larion.") Pikachu commented.

("Hehe thanks.") Eevee chuckled scratching her face in embarrassment.

"Hey how would you like to come with me?" Dawn asked kneeling down to her.

("With you?") Eevee asked. ("Like being your Pokemon?")

"Sure if you come with me I'll make you twice as strong you are now."

("Really?") Eevee perked up in wonder.

"Yep you see we're off to a location where we're gonna do some major and intense training for all of our Pokemon I made up." Ash said.

("Sounds like whoever take this training will be on a whole new level of power.") Eevee commented.

"They will." Ash smiled.

"So you in?" Dawn asked.

Eevee thought about it for a moment before a smile came over her face.

("Sure you seem like a nice person. I'd be glad to join you.") Eevee said.

"Great." Dawn said as she grabbed a Pokeball from her pack and tapped it on Eevee's forehead as she was sucked in red energy. The ball shook twice before dinging as Dawn raised up. "Cool I got an Eevee."

("Great Dawn.") Piplup smiled.

("That Eevee is gonna be a great asset to your team.") Pikachu said.

"No doubt about that." Ash chuckled. "Whattya say we get moving before that Larion wakes up and picks a fight with us." Ash said gesturing to the groaning Larion with his left finger.

"You dont have to tell me twice." Dawn giggled as they ran off smiling for what was ahead of them.


	2. Road to Power

**Chapter 2 Road to Power**

That night Ash and Dawn were in the woods near a fire looking at their Pokemon that seemed to be in their own conversation.

"Ok so lets go over the moves our Pokemon know." Ash said looking at Dawn as she looked at him.

"Well Piplup knows; BubbleBeam, Peck, Drill Peck, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Bide, and Ice Beam. Buneary knows; Bounce, Ice Beam, and Dizzy Punch. Ambipom know; Focus Punch, Swift, Double Team, Double Hit, Brick Break, and Screech. Togekiss; Sky Attack, Aura Sphere, Air Slash, and Safeguard. And Eevee; Double Edge, Iron Tail, Psybeam, and Psychic." Dawn said.

"Then Pikachu knows; Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and Electro Ball. Infernape knows; Ember, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Dig, and Flare Blitz. Buizel knows; Water Gun, Aqua Jet, SonicBoom, Water Pulse, and Ice Punch. Gabite; Dig, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Rock Smash, Stone Edge, and Dragon Rush. And Meloetta; Relic Song, Close Combat, and Hyper Voice." Ash said.

"Alright we got that out of the way the question is what do we do until we get to the location?" Dawn asked.

"We'll work on their endurance to attacks some for disadvantage. The longer they hold out the more they can stay in battle, so we're gonna make it so they can take on attacks for a long while." Ash explained.

"Ok that seems fine." Dawn said.

"Yeah but we're gonna keep going even if they feel tired."

"Ok thats not."

"Trust me when they're tired and still enduring attacks it'll pay off."

"If you say so."

Across from them we hear what the Pokemon are talking about.

("Wow all of you seemed to have been through alot.") Eevee said amazed. ("And you Togekiss? I cant believe your royalty.") She said turning to her.

("Well Im not really.") Togekiss giggled.

("But you might as well be you certainly look the part.") Gabite said.

("Heh thank you Gabite.") Togekiss said rubbing her right wing in embarassment.

("So you guys think we'll get our worth out of this training?") Piplup asked with his head on Meloetta's lap as she was rubbing his head.

("I hope so only having three moves is sad.") Meloetta said.

("Dont I know it.") Buneary said.

("Hey Ash has never lied to us or disappointed us before. Im sure we'll get a real kick out of it.") Buizel said sitting back against a tree.

("Im just anxious to know HOW the training will be.") Infernape said sitting crisscross with his hands on his knees.

("I hear that. I feel like I need REAL training the only move I got out PokePaddeball was Brick Break I got Screech through constant yelling.") Ambipom groaned.

("Well one things for sure its nice to have ya back Ambipom! You definately look more full of energy!") Infernape chuckled patting her back.

("Thanks Infernape I can certainly see you've come a long way since I left. Glad to know you finally got your Blaze under control.") Ambipom giggled.

("So what kind of Pokemon do you guys think Ash and Dawn will catch?") Pikachu asked.

("Probably strong ones that seem fit to Ash's training.") Gabite said.

("Or probably cute ones like Eevee here.") Buizel smirked.

("Hey Im not cute!") Eevee pouted before raising her head up high. ("Im gorgeous.") Making all the Pokemon laugh their heads off.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted gaining their attention. "We're gonna do a preview of your training tommorow!"

("How come?") Meloetta asked.

("And why so soon?") Ambipom asked.

"We figured we would get some training in you before we hit our destination." Dawn said.

("Ok that makes sense.") Infernape said.

("Cool with me.") Buneary said.

"All right you guys get ready for in the morning." Ash said getting nods from all the Pokemon.

*Early in the Morning around 5 am*

When Ash said the training was gonna be intense he surely was'nt lieing. He had Pikachu using Thunderbolt on Piplup and Togekiss as Piplup used Hydro Pump on Gabite and Togekiss using Air Slash on Buneary. Buneary was using Ice Beam on Buizel while Gabite was using Stone Edge on Infernape Buizel used Water Pulse on Ambipom Infernape used Flamethrower on Meloetta as Ambipom used Swift on Eevee as both Eevee and Meloetta used Psybeam and Hyper Voice on Pikachu. All were in a big circle using their attacks to the fullest and have been at it for an hour some were starting to feel tired but they somehow found the strength to keep going by looking at others who were still willing to keep going. They never thought they would do something like this but they figured its going payoff in the longrun.

_("Yeah Ash was REALLY NOT kidding about this! Cant believe we've been at this for an hour!") _Pikachu thought.

_("Man THIS IS INTENSE!") _Piplup exclaimed in thought.

_("Well I can definately see how this is suppose to help us.") _Thought Togekiss.

_("Arceus trying to take on these attack's while attacking is tough!") _Gabite thought groaning.

_("If the others are able to hold then so will I.") _Buneary thought.

_("Ok I'll admit doing this kinda made the training me and Infernape did against each other seem like a joke.") _Thought Buizel.

_("Man feels like Im getting repeatedly hit with Pin Missle.") _Inerferape griped in thought.

_("Now this is some real serious training.") _Ambipom thought.

_("Come on you can keep going just a little longer!") _Thought Meloetta determined.

_("If I cant make it through day one, then Im not fit to be Dawn's Pokemon.") _Eevee thought.

"Ash?" Dawn asked looking at him as he nodded his head.

"Ok guys, stop!" Ash said an instantly all stopped their attacks and fell to the ground on their butts panting hard.

("Oh my Arceus! Did you guys ever do anything like this before?") Eevee asked.

("Nuh uh!") Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, Ambipom, Buizel, Infernape, and Togekiss exclaimed.

("Not even close!") Meloetta said as she never trained before.

"You guys ok?" Dawn asked kneeling to the Pokemon.

("We'll manage.") Buneary breathed.

"Guys can you stand or walk?" Ash asked.

("Yeah I think we can.") Buizel said.

"Ok, cause next I want each of you to take a boulder.." He pointed to the right were boulders the size of Larions or Aggrons were laying at. "Put it on your back and walk up that hill." Ash turned around looking at the large hill behind him as he turned to the Pokemon. "Only this time me and Dawn will carry a boulder as well."

("You sure about that?") Gabite asked.

"Yeah me and Ash are positive. We want to show you guys are not alone in this, so we're gonna share some of your pain and hard work." Dawn said and with that everyone got their own boulder and walked up the steep hill as everyone was getting all wetty and tired it was giving them all up comming muscles after that they decided to take a break before doing it again as well as the endurance training they did this all until it got to 11 am. They got to a Pokemon Center got the gang healed up and where on their way again as Ash and Dawn with Pikachu on Ash's right shoulder with Meloetta sitting on his left Piplup on Dawn's right shoulder with Buneary on her left and Eevee in her arms were walking by they saw a male Eevee near a lake surrounded by four Loudred as he was protecting a female Raichu and her baby Pichu with four Sitrus Berries at their feet.

("Hand over those Sitrus Berries we're hungrey.") The Loudred on the far right said

("No way I picked these for this mother Raichu and her baby Pichu!") Eevee growled.

("Like we care!") The Loudred on the far left said.

("Just hand them over.") The Loudred on the upper right said walking towards them.

("M-Mommy I-Im scared.") Pichu whimpered clutchin on to his Mom tightly.

("Dont worry baby it'll be over soon.") Raichu tried to soothe her son.

("Ya darn right it will be, Shadow Ball!") Eevee shot a dark orb at the walking Loudred making him skid back.

("Get him!") Shouted the Loudred on the upper left as the one of the right came and DynamicPunched Eevee in his face but he stood his ground and Double Edged him in his gut making him fly and land hard on the ground knocked out but one came and Triple Kicked Eevee under his chin making him fly in the air as the other jumped after him and used Hyper Fang on his back making him yell in pain as Loudred threw Eevee to the ground with his mouth and landed beside the other Loudred.

("That Eevee does'nt look like he'll last.") Dawn's Eevee said with worry.

"We gotta help him." Dawn said about to go when Ash brought out his left arm stopping her.

"Lets see how this plays out." Ash said looking into Eevee's eyes that spoke determination and not willing to lose.

("Im not out yet, Quick Attack!") Eevee rammed into the Loudred on the right then Double Edge the left jumped back and fired Shadow Ball seperatly at them knocking them out. When he landed he turned and walked towards Raichu and Pichu. ("You guys ok?") He asked.

("Yes we're fine.") Raichu smiled.

("Yeah you beat up all the bad Loudred!") Pichu smiled jumping up and down.

("Not all of them.") Eevee turned around to see the Loudred he Shadow Balled smirking as he got is a defensive stance. ("I must admit I am impressed it takes a lot to take down my crew.")

("Well I was one of the strong ones in my herd till they kicked me out for saving a Shuppet and Banette from a Armaldo. They didn't like that I saved Pokemon my kind hated but I was'nt gonna stand there and let them get hurt.") Eevee explained.

_"He took on a Armaldo and won?! Clearly this Eevee is something else." _Ash thought as the gang was still watching the scene.

("Your herd was certainly right for kicking you out I mean look at you! Your all alone and right here picking food for a mother Raichu and her baby Pichu! You cant hope to help every Pokemon you come across! Man you are just pathetic I think your meant to be alone!") Loudred laughed out getting a glare from Eevee who had unshead tears in his eyes as he was getting sympathetic looks from Raichu, Pichu, and the gang.

("I dont care I'll never stop doing whats right! Its the way I was born its the way Im gonna stay!") Eevee shouted.

("Oh boo hoo cry me a river. DynamicPunch!") Loudred said rushing towards him.

("Double Edge!") Eevee ran to Loudred as the two collided jumping back only to collide again with fist meeting head again and again Loudred Triple Kicked Eevee in the air only for Eeve to use Quick Attack and come back down hard in Loudred's gut but he punched Eevee in his back making him hit the ground then kick him across the field and used Hyper Voice as Eevee struggled to stay on his feet when he got up. ("Im guessing your the leader, cause it sure is taking a lot longer trying to take you down.")

("You guess right and since you might actually be a problem. I'll just have to use this.") Loudred pulled out a Evolution Stone shocking everyone as he squeezed it and glowed with waves of energy began to drift around his figure morphing and growing until the light fade and there stood an Exploud.

("Taking on a Loudred was bad enough now I have to take on an Exploud.") Eevee growled in annoyance.

("Ok now can we help him?") Piplup asked.

"Just a sec." Ash said.

("Hyper Voice!")

("Shadow Ball!")

The two attacks collided trying to push the other back but Exploud's Hyper Voice won as both attacks hit Eevee knocking him in the ground.

("Oh Im not done yet, Earthquake!") Exploud raised up his right foot and slammed into the ground as the area around Eevee shook and cliffs came up and pounded him left and right as he skidded infront of the two mouse Pokemon. ("Give it up kid your only hurting yourself over little Berries.") Exploud said walking towards them.

("I-Its not just that.") Eevee groaned standing up. ("These two are on their way to a herd of Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu to migrate to a new town but they have barely eaten anything. If they dont they'll starve before they can even get there, and back to this Pichu's father.")

("Oh well tough titty.") Exploud shrugged his shoulders.

("Language infront on my son!") Raichu scolded.

("Hey..") Eevee whispered getting Raichu and Pichu's attention. ("I want you guys to take the Sitrus Berries and run far away from here.")

("But what about you?") Pichu asked.

("Dont worry I got a move that will end this but its pretty deadly so I dont want you guys around when I use it.")

("Are you sure?") Raichu asked.

("Positive.") Eevee smiled looking at them. ("Now get going Im sure the herd is waiting.")

("Thank you.") Raichu said picking up three Sitrus Berries.

("We'll never forget you.") Pichu said grabbing one as they ran off.

("Hey where do you think your going?!") Exploud exclaimed.

("Away from you cause Im ending this!") Eevee shouted.

("I'd like to see you try!") Exploud laughed.

("DARK PULSE!") Eevee roared and fired a MASSIVE LARGE beam of purple and black interlocking circles the size of Snorlax at the surprised Exploud as it launched him and his Loudred 300 feet away with a smoke trail behind them out of site but the attack didn't stop it seemed out of control as Eevee moved his head left and right hitting tree's and bushes creating large gusts of wind everywhere. It lasted for about three minutes before it stopped and Eevee dropped on the ground huffing and puffing really hard in exhaustion from the whole battle and his out of control Dark Pulse behind a bush the gang was squatted down from not trying to get hit from Eevee's attack.

("D-Did you see that?!") Buneary exclaimed in shock.

("I've never seen a Dark Pulse like that before!") Meloetta said.

("Yeah but it looks like he cant control it.") Pikachu mussed.

Ash looked at Eevee for a second but that said second made up his mind as he got up and walked towards him with Dawn right behind him. Eevee looked up and saw them walking towards him making him alert as he tried to get up but could'nt.

"Easy we're not gonna hurt you." Ash said kneeling down as Dawn's Eevee jumped out of her arms and came up the others Eevee's side.

("Please settle down.") She tried to reason with him. Eevee looked at her for a minute before he relaxed.

("Fine I'll cooperate.") He sighed with the other Pokemon getting off the Trainers as Ash went into his backpack with Dawn comming behind the Eevee's and petting the male one on the head as he nuzzled his head against it her hand.

("We saw you take on those Loudred and that Exploud.") Piplup told him.

("Very impressive.") Meloetta said.

("But to be kicked out of your herd for helping others? Thats just wrong.") Buneary said shaking her head.

("Yeah but Im not mad about it.") Eevee looked at the ground and gave a small smile.

"Here eat this." Ash placed an Oran Berry infront of him as he eat it and felt better. "That was some Dark Pulse you used, though it looks like you cant control it." When Eevee stopped eating he just got quite until he saw a Pokeball in his face. "If you come with me we can get it under control and make you stronger in the process."

Eevee looked at him then at the Pokeball then back at him before smiling. ("I can see you are a good person and Trainer with good intentions, so I'll happily come with.") He gestured Ash to come closer as he did Eevee whispered. ("Plus your friends Eevee is a pretty looker.")

Ash had to resist bursting in laughter when he heard that and leaned back smiling at him. "Welcome aboard." Ash threw the Pokeball in the air with Eevee jumping after it touching the button with his tail as he was surrounded in red energy and was sucked inside as the ball fell it dinged and was caught by Ash.

("Cool now we have a new member to the team.") Pikachu said.

("Yeah and now both our Trainers have Eevee's.") Buneary smiled.

("Espicially with him looking kinda cute in a tough way.") Eevee smiled with only Dawn, Buneary, and Meloetta hearing her as they smirked.

"Well then how about we get moving?" Ash asked getting nods from the others.

*At Professer Oak's Lab*

"Well Grandpa Im heading out!" Gary shouted going to the front door.

"Ok Gary, tell Professer Juniper I said hello!" Professer Oak's voice said.

"Will do!" Gary said as he walked out the door only to bump into someone. "Oh sorry about tha.."

"Well Gary Oak I know its been years but it seems you still have horrible manners." Gary looked at the person that was infront on him. She was a girl around his and Ash's age with brown hair and eyes wearing a white hat with a red Poke symbol on her head a green tank top with a black color and black circle on the chest red sideways skirt green leg warmers and white and red shoes with a yellow shoulder bag on her right shoulder to her left waist.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused.

"Maybe this will remind you Gay Oak!" The girl punched him in the head making him bend over clutching it in pain. That was when it hit him only two people call him that Ash and...

"Leaf?!" He exclaimed looking at the girl now named 'Leaf'.

"About time you remembered me Gay Oak." Leaf said turned her head with her eyes closed and crossing her arms.

"Hey we have'nt seen each other since you, me, and Ash were little kids! And will you stop calling me that!" Gary shouted.

"You still call Ash Ashy-boy?" She asked facing him.

"Yeah." Gary said.

"Then no." Leaf turned her head again making Gary groan in annoyance. You see Leaf was Ash's first REAL friend when he was younger she was the only one who listened to him and think he got skills to become a great Trainer, not to mention the only person not to tease or make fun of him like Gary and his followers did. She and Ash came up with the name of Gay Oak which really ticked him of insinuating he was well you know hence the name anyway, but she had to move which left Ash hanging but they always kept track of each other and secretly talk when given the chance. "Anyway I heard Ash came back from Unova and I came to see him." She said dropping her arms looking at Gary.

"Well you missed him yesterday he along with Dawn left so Ash could train his and her Pokemon." Gary told her.

"So he's finally using THAT training huh? I always knew he was gonna use it." Leaf smiled then looked at Gary. "So where are you off to?"

"On my way to Unova to talk to Professer Juniper about some things."

"Good Im comming along."

"What?! Why?!" Gary asked in shock.

"Cause I got nothing better to do and I dont wanna distract Ash from his training." Leaf said to him like he was an idiot.

"But what about Dawn? If you know her." Gary questioned which got a kick in the shin making him jump up and down holding it.

"Of course I know who Dawn is unlike you Ash tells me everything thats going on with him and his life!" Leaf shouted hands on her hips. "Besides Dawn wont be a distraction if anything with her there the training will go alot smoother."

"Ok ok I get it Ash tells you about everything in his life." Gary groaned calming down.

"Beside I can tell by the way you sounded earlier that its something important you want to talk about with Professer Juniper." Leaf said getting serious.

"Yeah we're gonna talk about the whole Meloetta situation with Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus involving Team Rocket."

"And for the fact you think there was a hidden agenda which there was."

"How do you do that? Its like you can know every little hidden factor."

"Im just gifted like that. Besides Ash figured there was a hidden motive in Giovanni's plan too, like when he was out of control he seemed MORE eager to take over Unova."

"Ashy-boy figured that?" Gary asked but flinched when Leaf raised her hand to slap him but brought it down.

"Yes he did. He's not as dumb and simple-minded as everyone thinks he is." Leaf sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked not understanding.

"Look Im only gonna say this and Im very sure Dawn knows this as well but has been keeping up the act. Ash Ketchum is not as everybody see's him to be." Leaf told Gary looking at him way serious than he's ever seen her been.

Gary was gonna ask what she meant but the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice made him think he didn't want to push it. "So uh ready to head on over there?"

"Sure lets go." Leaf said as the two were on their way towards Nuvema Town Leaf was in thought. _"Ash I hope your training goes well."_

*Back with Ash and Dawn*

"Pikachu Iron Tail! Infernape you counter with Mach Punch! Buizel Aqua Jet! Gabite meet that with Dragon Rush! Meloetta Close Combat! Eevee back to back Double Edge!" Ash barked.

"Piplup BubbleBeam! Togekiss and Eevee match it with Air Slash and Psybeam! Ambipom and Buneary back to back Double Hit and Dizzy Punch!" Dawn commanded.

All Pokemon were doing as they were told in full throttle with Pikachu and Infernape going at each other hard with Pikachu doing flip after flip matching Infernape punch after punch, Buizel and Gabite ramming into each other all over the place then taking it into the skys then disappearing into the forest still going at it, Meloetta in Pirouette Forme attacking Eevee with a barrage of punches and kicks as Eevee was matching her ramming his head and countering with his paws backlegs and tail. Piplup, Togekiss, and Eevee were pushing their attacks hard trying to hit the other, as Ambipom was really giving Buneary as run for her money with her tails going all over the place lucky Buneary was able to see her movements and counter with her rainbow glowing ears or dodging ones she could'nt hit. Away from them Ash and Dawn were watching and couching their Pokemon not neglecting anyone so the other could get an edge over the other.

"Volt Tackle! Flare Blitz! Ice Punch! Rock Smash! Hyper Voice! Shadow Ball!"

"Drill Peck! Sky Attack! Iron Tail! Swift! Ice Beam!"

All rammed into each other or fired their attacks at once creating an explosion mushroom with smoke covering the whole area when it cleared all Pokemon had brusies and scrapes on their body and were breathing a little hard but still were up and ready to go.

"Looking good everyone, all that endurance training and boulder lifting is really paying off. And in just short amount of time too." Dawn said.

"Thats cause instead of resting they keep going. Due to them picking up where they left off all that work immediatly stays instead of wearing off, so while they train that work will build up the ones they already did." Ash said.

"You seem like you know excatly what your doing and what the training will do." Dawn said looking at him.

"I've been planning this for while Dawn you know this. Ever since the Indigo League to the Unova I've been making adjustment to my training program." Ash said looking at her.

"Which is why Im glad to be apart of this, espicially with you." Dawn smiled.

"Whaddya mean?" Ash asked.

"Well remember when I first started out as a Trainer?" She asked looking at the sky.

"Yeah you were'nt that good as first, but then again neither was I when I started out. But at least I never hit anyone with a Pokeball." Ash chuckled at the memories with Dawn giggling with him.

"Yeah, well I was'nt that good at first and didn't know what I was doing until you taught me, help me, and encouraged me every step of the way. You were one hell of a mentor and your an amazing best friend to have. There's no way I could've gotten to where I am now without you Ash." She looked at him smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Dawn the same with you, you given me many idea I used in Gym Battles and various other things. I dont think neither one of us could get this far without the other. You importantly made me a better Trainer than I ever could be Dawn." Ash smiling warmly at her.

As they gazed at each other neither one noticed the Pokemon looking at them smiling.

("There's no way I could've gotten to where I am now without you Ash.") Ambipom copied Dawn with her hands together.

("You importantly made me a better Trainer than I ever could be Dawn.") Infernape playfully mocked with the back of his right hand on his forehead as the two Monkey Pokemon leaned on each other and snickered.

("Aw thats so sweet.") Meloetta sighed.

("Yeah so sweet it'll make your teeth rot.") Buizel said crossing his arms.

("Why you gotta be so negative?") Meloetta scolded at him with her hands on her hips.

("Hey if you dont like it princess, kindly skip away.") Buizel mocked getting in her face with Meloetta glaring at him.

("Buizel stop it.") Piplup said getting mad that he was being mean to Meloetta.

("Or what penguin you gonna Bide me into next week.") Buizel said tripping Piplup with his tails making him fall on his butt.

("That does it! Hydro Pump!") Piplup fired at Buizel.

("SonicBoom!") Buizel swung at Piplup.

Both attacks canceled out the other but Piplup and Buizel were glaring at each other as they had Ice Punch and Peck ready. Meloetta and Infernape pulled them back so they would'nt start something.

("Well that was stupid.") Ash's Eevee commented.

("Well what would you expect from two boys?") Dawn's Eevee said but got a 'really' look from Ash's Eevee. ("Sorry".) She said looking down embarrassed.

("Meh dont worry about it.") He said shrugging his shoulders.

("Well this is nice. Its been a day and we're already having fights.") Ambipom said sitting on her twin tails.

("How were you as an Aipom before you evolved?") Togekiss asked.

("Energetic, reckless, always misbehaving, causing mischeif, and taking Ash's hat.") Ambipom shrugging her shoulders as Togekiss sweatdropped and chuckled. _("Note to self; Steal Ash's hat once in while.") _She thought in her head.

("So basically she has'nt change that much. Except for not taking Ash's hat anymore.") Gabite whispered to Togekiss who nodded her head.

("I think we'll be seeing more of this.") Buneary said sitting down beside Pikachu.

("Oh yeah no question about it.") Pikachu said as he looked behind him at Ash and Dawn who were discussing about the training. They long since broke out of their little gazing after hearing Infernape and Ambipom snickering they secretly thought of punishing Pipilup and Buizel later for their fighting, all were interupted when they heard an booming sound.

("What was that?!") Dawn's Eevee shouted out startled.

("No idea.") Ash's Eevee said.

"Buneary do you think you can give us a fix on where that came from?" Dawn asked.

("Yeah hang on.") Buneary closed her eyes and focused her ear on the sound. ("Got it! This way!") Buneary started hopping off as Ash and Dawn returned Infernape, Buizel, Gabite, Ambipom, and Togekiss with them running after her along with Pikachu, Piplup, Meloetta, and both Eevee's right on their heels they all stopped when they came to a cave opening with big bushes on the sides. ("This is where the noise came from.") Buneary said.

("In a creepy cave, kinda cliche'.") Meloetta said as she floated down beside Buneary.

"Do you think we should go in?" Dawn asked turning to Ash.

Ash had a feeling something was wrong and it was'nt just his gut that was telling him it was his Aura Senses flaring up from when he discovered that ancient Lucario at the Tree of Begining tell him too.

"Lets go check it out." Ash said as he began walking in followed by Dawn and the Pokemon. As they went deeper into the cave they heard distance sounds of a comosion going on, as they came around a corner they saw a big clearing with a man and a woman in black suits of black goots, gloves, vest and a caps with big white X's on the front of the caps with black masks covering their mouths they also had a strange badge like symbol on the left side of their vest that looked like a P over a Z on a shield with one side being white and the other side being black. They had a Darmanitan and a Liepard cornering a injured, bloody, and wary Lucario protecting a beated up and bloody Zoroark that seemed to be clutching her chest as she was laying on the ground in pain against the cave wall.

("What the hell is this?") Piplup growled.

("Must be Pokemon Poachers.") Pikachu said through clentched teeth.

"We cant let the get away with." Dawn said clutching her fists.

"We wont." Ash said.

"For the last time hand it over." The man said to Lucario.

("N-Never! I'll never let you put your hands on it.") Lucario said as he stretched out his arm in a protective way.

"Then you leave us no choice." The woman said as she pointed at him. "Liepard use Shadow Claw!"

"Darmanitan use Fire Punch!" The man commanded.

("Well its been fun!") Darmanitan laughed as he jumped forward with his right fist covered in flames.

("But its time to say goodnight!") Leipard said pouncing forward with her left claw covered in dark energy forming a claw.

As the two got closer Lucario shutted his eyes waiting for the blows to come until,

"Pikachu counter with Iron Tail!"

"Buneary you counter with Dizzy Punch!"

Pikachu slammed his metal tail against Darmanitan's fire fist and Buneary thrusted her right rainbow ear against Leipard's dark claw.

"Huh?!" The woman asked.

"What the the?!" The man shouted. Ash and Dawn ran out, skidded, and stopped infront of Lucario.

"Now Eevee Double Edge!" They both shouted.

("On it!") Both Eevee's shouted as they covered themselves in yellow energy and slammed into the sides of Darmanitan and Liepard knocking them on the ground.

("Why you little runts!") Liepard hissed.

("Your gonna regret that.") Darmanitan growled.

"You little kiddies should'nt be here." The woman said putting her left hand on her hip.

"This does not concern you, so for your own safety leave here at once." The man said swifting out his right arm.

"I dont think so, not with what you guys are doing to this poor Lucario and Zoroark!" Dawn shouted as behind them Piplup and Meloetta where checking on Zoroark.

"What we do is none of your concern little girl." The man said.

"So we asked one more time before this gets serious; Stand aside." The woman said.

"I dont think so Pikachu Electro Ball! Eevee Shadow Ball!" Ash said.

"Buneary help out with Ice Beam! Eevee throw them a Psybeam!" Dawn said.

"Darmanitan Flamethrower!" The man shouted.

"Liepard Swift!" The woman shouted.

All attacks collided creating smoke making Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Buneary, and both Eevee's cough trying to breath then out of nowhere Darmanitan came running out of the smoke with both of his fists on fire and behind him Liepard came running with all four of her claws in purple energy in a form of a claw.

("Take this kiddies!") Darmanitan smiled as he punched Ash's Eevee to the ground and uppercutted Pikachu in the air as he stomped on Eevee to make sure he didn't go anywhere he was preparing to hit Pikachu again. But our fair mouse Pokemon backflipped with his tail sheening in metal as he spinned right and slammed his Iron Tail against Darmanitan's Fire Punch as they pushed each other back and fourth.

("It'll take a lot more than that to beat me!") Pikachu shouted.

("Please what could you possibly do against me squirt?! Your out of your league!") Darmanitan laughed.

("I could tell you the same thing.") Pikachu smirked.

("Oh and you think your so tough?") Darmanitan asked umimpressed by the Pikachu that was talking before him.

("I know I am. Volt Tackle!") Pikachu was suddenly covered in aura electrial energy and rammed his head in Darmanitan's gut pushing him back.

("Now its my turn! Shadow Ball! Double Edge!") Eevee said as he got up and formed a Shadow Ball in his mouth and run forward in yellow energy, but as he was running the ball got smaller as his body got covered in blackish purple energy. Eevee then slammed into Darmanitan making him slam into the wall as Eevee jumped back and was right beside Pikachu. ("D-Did I do that?!") Eevee shouted out surprised.

("You sure did pal!") Pikachu smiled patting Eevee on the head.

"Way to go Eevee we'll have to name that move later." Ash smiled raising up his right fist.

("Eat this small fries!") Liepard smirked wickedly as she raised up her front claws and slashed downward on Buneary and Dawn's Eevee then she turned around and thrusted he back claws making both Pokemon go up in the air.

("Dont understimate us! Bounce!") Buneary said as she flew up in the air higher and turned until her feet touched the ceiling as she pushed and skyrocketed back to Liepard slamming her feet on her back making Liepard crouch down.

("We're full of surprises! Double Edge! Psybeam!") Eevee said as she straightend herself in the air and sending herself down covered in yellow energy and she fired her rainbow laser beam but for some reason it started swirling around Eevee's body making it look like a yellow impact with swirling rainbow energy around it. She crashed into Liepard's skull making her skid back beside Darmanitan who just got himself off the wall. ("Cool, check out what I just did.") Eevee smiled.

("You go girl!") Buneary smiled giving raising up her right fist.

"Nice one Eevee that was great." Dawn smiled giving her a thumbs up with her left hand.

"Darmanitan are you alright?" The man asked looking at him.

("Yeah I'll be alright.") Darmanitan groaned.

"What about you Liepard?" The woman asked turning to her.

("I'll manged.") Liepard responed.

"These kids and their Pokemon are something else." The man said turning back to the two kids, four Pokemon, and the two Pokemon who were checking on Zoroark and Lucario who was by her side leaning on the cave wall.

"Indeed but we have a mission to accomplish and we will not fail it." The woman said turning to them as their Pokemon came to their side ready for more.

("Right!") Darmanitan and Liepard responed getting ready.

"Piplup how are Zoroark and Lucario?" Dawn asked not looking back as she didn't want to give the enemy an opening.

("Its hard to tell the're really banged up.") Piplup said resting his flipper on Lucario's right paw looking at his face as he was grunting trying really hard to breathe.

("Oh my Arceus!") Meloetta gasped putting her hands on her mouth as she stepped back a little from Zoroark.

"What is it Meloetta?" Ash asked turning to her. Meloetta didn't answer instead she just pointed to Zoroark's chest she was clutching but if you took a closer look you'd see in her arms was a black and blue stripped egg with four red spot on the bottom and two red markings on the front looking like eyes.

"That's a Pokemon Egg!" Dawn said looked at it.

"Yes it is when got high energy rating comming from that egg and we are instructed to take it and bring it back to quarters." The man said.

"You mean to tell us you just attacked them all because you wanted their egg for power?!" Ash shouted as he felt his anger rise.

"Thats wrong, this is that Lucario's and that Zoroark's baby!" Dawn shouted being sickened by what these people were doing and why.

"So what we have our orders." The woman said in a not caring tone that made Pikachu, Buneary, and both Eevee's growl in anger with Ash and Dawn glared hatefully as them as Piplup and Meloetta frowned at them wondering how these people could be so cruel.

("And if you kids dont like what were doing..") Liepard smirked.

("Well tough Pecha Berry for you!") Darmanitan smiled.

"I've had enough of this! Pikachu Volt Tackle! Eevee Quick Attack!" Ash roared.

"Buneary Bounce! Eevee Double Edge!" Dawn hollered.

("With Plessure!") All four shouted as they ran forward in electric energy, white sparkling energy around the body trailing behind, a foot glowing white, and surrounded in yellow energy.

"Darmanitan Flame Charge!" The man shouted.

"Liepard Giga Impact!" The woman shouted.

("On it!") They both shouted as Darmanitan punched left and right on the ground making smoke covering himself then bursted out in a aura flame like attack as Liepard crouched down covered herself in silver and flew forward like a bullet as all six attack hit dead on exploding making smoke cover everything aorund them as everyone got into a coughing fit. When the smoke cleared Darmanitan and Liepard were both knocked out besides each other as both Eevee's were knocked out as well with Ash's Eevee laying on the ground on his stomach with Dawn's Eevee laying on her stamach over his back but Pikachu and Buneary with a few scratches and brusies were still standing.

"Eevee!" Ash and Dawn shouted in concern.

"Damn it its no good." The man muttered.

"Lets return our Pokemon and regroup." The woman said as they both returned their respective Pokemon and left running.

("Hey!") Buneary shouted after them.

("Get back here!") Pikachu shouted a sparks emitted around his cheeks.

"Let it go guys, there gone." Dawn mutted as Pikachu and Buneary eased up.

"At least we saved Lucario and Zoroark." Ash said as he and Dawn returned their Eevee's to their Pokeball's. After the training, sparing seasion, and battling they needed a good rest. They turned around and crouched infront of Lucario and Zoroark as Pikachu got on Ash's right shoulder with Buneary getting on Dawn's left shoulder as Meloetta and Piplup stood infront on them.

("T-Thank you for your help..") Lucario groaned out.

("W-We are very gratefull..") Zoroark smiled.

"Its was no touble really." Dawn smiled.

"Are you two gonna be ok?" Ash asked.

("S-Sadly I dont think so. W-We've been put through alot trying to protect our egg and are injured pretty badly. We are not long for this world.") Zoroark coughed out as she spitted out blood.

("What?!") Buneary shouted in shock.

("No you gotta be ok! What about your baby?!") Meloetta asked as tears appeared in her eyes.

("Believe me nothing saddens me more knowing I'll never be able to raise our child as the mother I always wanted to be.") Zoroark smiled sadly as tears fell down her face.

("This cant be happening.") Piplup said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

("Unfortunatly it is I feel their lifespan slipping. This is all those Poachers fault!") Pikachu shouted cluthing his eyes shut as he was trying really hard not to cry.

("We do have one request.") Lucario said raising his head looking at Ash and Dawn. ("Will one of you be so kind as to raise, look after, and take care of our child?") He asked them.

Ash could'nt speak as he had his head down with the hood of his hat covering his eyes as his shoulders were shaking sad with what was happening to two Pokemon who would never get to be the parents they wanted to be. He was blamming it all on the Poachers for wanting their egg for nothing but power he was so consumed with sorrow and anger it would'nt allow him to talk.

Dawn was the same as she closed her eyes letting tears fall down her face this whole thing was'nt fair to her, but she just had enough energy to answer to two dying Pokemon.

"I-I will t-take it." She managed to croak out.

("Thank you very much miss.") Zoroark smiled as she slowly handed the egg to Dawn as she took it in her arms. ("Take good care of our child.")

"I-I will." Dawn said looking at Zoroark.

"I'll h-help out t-too." Ash said raising up his head looking at Lucario as he showed the tears slowly comming off his face.

("Thank you so much. For everything. We leave it all to you.") Lucario smiled as tears came down his eyes as he and Zoroark slowly closed their eyes and died with smiled on their faces.

Dawn clutched the egg in her arms as she leaned into Ash and cried her heart out on his chest as Ash put his arms around Dawn and hugged her crying with her too. Meloetta dropped on her knees and sobbed into her hands as Piplup came to her side and put his right fin on her left shoulder as Meloetta turned towards him and cried in Piplup chest wrapping her arms around him as Piplup did the same trying to comfort her. Pikachu was doing the same to Buneary as she hugged him wrapping her arms around his shoulder and cried into Pikachu's right shoulder as he rubbed her back up and down with his left paw as he was looking at the ground with unshed tears in his eyes. They were like that for five minutes until they pulled theirselves together, they figured the least they could do was give Lucario and Zoroark a proper burial when that was done as they both had wooden crossed on their graves with a L and a Z in the middle they bowed their heads in respect and left the cave in the other direction.

As they all walked no one said a word for they all were still feeling the pain of the unforgivable heartbreaking event that accured. When they exited out the cave they were in a dirt walkway that went left and right for they were in the center as they saw a walkway going forward Ash raised up his right arm looking at his Xtransceiver.

"This walkway will take us to a town from there we can rest at a Pokemon Center there considering it'll be night time and head out in the morning." Ash said to everyone though his voice was hollow.

"How much farther till we get to the location." Dawn asked as she still hung on to the egg in her arms looking at it.

"Another two days tops." Ash said.

"You wont be going anywhere." Said the same black clothed man they meet in the cave as he and the woman leaped out over them and landed infront of the gang making them glaring angerly at them clenching their teeth.

"Now be good little children and hand over that egg." The woman said sticking out her left hand.

"Over my fucking dead body! I've been entrusted with this egg by Lucario and Zoroark of which you two assholes killed! So go to hell!" Dawn shouted.

"Well that is a tragic lose but all we want and care for is the egg." The man said.

"How the hell can you be so heartless?!" Ash shouted furiously.

"Like we said all we care about is the egg." The woman said.

"Well you'll just have to take it from us! And you cant cause your out of Pokemon!" Dawn sneered.

"Actually we each have one more and the're stronger than our last ones." The man said as he and the woman grabbed a Pokemon and tossed them in the air releasing a Beartic and a Mienfoo.

"Fine we'll fight you!" Ash growled as he, Dawn, Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup, and Meloetta got ready.

("No need to, I will fight instead.") Said a voice as rushing wind came out blowing wind everywhere as everyone covered their eyes when it died down everyone opened their eyes to see a Riolu standing infront of Ash and the gang looking a Beartic and Mienfoo with the intention of a battle.

("You mean you plan to fight against us?") Mienfoo chuckled covering her face.

("Look here tiny one, for your own safety just run along.") Beartic snickered waving his right paw in a shoo shoo manner.

("You probably might want to get out of here.") Piplup said.

("Its our fight.") Meloetta said.

("We got it from here.") Buneary said.

("Yeah this is our battle.") Pikachu said.

("As it is mine also.") Riolu said turning his head to look at Pikachu out the corner of his right eye. ("The lives of the Lucario and Zoroark are the ones I befriended. Both were my mentor's.") Riolu then turn to point at the egg with his right paw. ("That egg is suppose to be my friend.")

"Wait if you saw what was happening, why didn't you try to stop them." Ash asked but regreted asking as Riolu brought down his paw and clentched them both as they were shaking.

("Believe me I wanted to, but Lucario didn't want me in harms way. So he knocked me out with a Force Palm in the gut and put me in a safe place in the cave. When I awoke I saw what was left of the battle, including my mentors graves. I was devestated that there was nothing I could've done.") Riolu explained looking at ground.

("Oh what a tragic story.") Mienfoo said sarcastically who only angered Riolu as he glared at her.

("I had no one when I was born I was all alone trying to stay alive for a month till they found me and trained me for two weeks. For that I owed them my life and I will not let you or anyone else harm that egg.") Riolu said as he got in fighting stance.

("We like to see you try little boy.") Beartic smirked.

"You'll need help." Ash said comming to Riolu's side as he looked at Ash.

("You have the ability to use Aura within you.") Riolu whispered.

"I'll explain later right now I need you to trust me." Ash whispered back looking at him.

("I trust you just like Lucario and Zoroark did.") Riolu said looking back at the enemies.

"Lets get this over with. Beartic use Ice Shard!" The man ordered.

"Mienfoo use Focus Blast!" The womon commanded.

Beartic fired an ice shard from his mouth as Mienfoo gathered energy into her right hand and threw it.

"Ok then Riolu use Bullet Punch." Ash said confusing the Poachers and Pokemon but not Riolu and his friends for they knew Ash used a little bit of Aura ability to read Riolu's mind and find out what moves he knows which are; Aura Sphere, Bullet Punch, Extreme Speed, Metal Claw, and Force Palm.

("Roger.") Riolu said as he ran forwards with his arms back as they sheened metal. As Riolu ran he smashed the Ice Shard with his right fist then blocked the Focus Blast with his left arm infront of him then jumped and slammed both arms in Beartic and Mienfoo's gut.

"Beartic Ice Punch!" The man shouted.

("Your gonna get it now!") Beartic said raising his right fist incasing it in ice and punched Riolu who blocked with both his arms in a x position due to Beartic having a huge fist but his backside was wide open.

"Mienfoo clober him with Mega Kick and Mega Punch!" The woman said.

("This gonna hurt you alot.") Mienfoo grinned as she kicked Riolu in the back with her glowing left foot making him lose focus and bend over but that proved fatal as Beartic's Ice Punch hit him on the left side of his face freezing his cheek, but it didn't stop there as Mienfoo punched Riolu in the back of the head with her glowing right fist making him skid back to Ash on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked him.

("Fine but these Pokemon are no joke. It'll take more than simple attacks to beat them.") Riolu said.

"Then lets try a different method." Ash said.

("Right.") Riolu said getting ready.

("Its no use.") Mienfoo laughed.

("Whatever you pull wont work.") Beartic smirked.

"The're right so just give up." The man said.

"And hand over that egg nice and easy." The woman said.

"Not on your life." Ash said as Riolu ran up to Beartic and Mienfoo in between them crossed his arms and fired Aura Sphere from both hands hitting them as they skided back. Beartic fired Icicle Crash from his mouth while Mienfoo fired Stone Edge at him. Riolu jumped up as both attacks passed each other and hit the other Pokemon Riolu then used Extreme Speed to get back to Ash.

"I dont understand that kid said he and that Riolu would fight together." The woman said.

"So why is that Riolu fighting without his command?" The man asked.

What they didn't know was that Ash was letting his Aura out so Riolu could feel his emotion letting him know what Ash wanted him to do a Aura psychic communication if you will.

"Ok Riolu finish this off. Aura Sphere then use Force Palm." Ash said.

("Ok.") Riolu said as he brought his hands back as a Aura Sphere gathered in his hands but also a wavy greenish white energy swirled inside it making the sphere into a turquoise color. When he thrusted the orb forward a big turquoise energy beam shot out of it comming right into Beartic and Mienfoo making a dust cloud when it cleared Beartic and Mienfoo were on the ground knocked out.

"Uugh, This is a lost cause well have to fall back." The man said.'

"Agreed this mission is failed." The woman said as she reached behind her grabbed a black ball with her right hand and slammed it down on the ground creating smoke that covered both black wearing Poachers when it cleared they were both gone.

"Well that's a releaver." Dawn muttered under her breathe as she and the other Pokemon eased up.

"No kidding." Ash said as Riolu turned to him with Ash looking back. "Great work Riolu."

("Thank you. Your way of combining moves is impressive.") Riolu said.

"Guys the egg is hatching!" Dawn shouted making everyone turn to her as they saw the egg shake with light streams erupting from it as the light shined brighter engulfing everything. When the light died down and everyone opend their eyes they looked into Dawn's arms and saw a Zorua as it fluttered its eyes opening them then looked up at Dawn and smiled.

("Meema!") The Zorua shouted happily indicating it was a female as she nuzzled under Dawn's chin. Dawn didn't say anything as tears fell from her eyes saddend that Zorua thinks she is her mother with everyone else putting their heads down knowing of why Dawn was crying.

"We should'nt tell her." Ash said as everyone nodded in aggrement luckly Zorua didn't hear a thing he said.

("I wish to join you if thats ok.") Riolu said turning to Ash who looked down at him. ("Seeing as how you helped my mentors and are caring for their child.")

"And you want to make sure she is safe and defends herself well." Ash finished for him as Riolu nodded. Ash took out a Pokeball and faced it in Riolu's direction who pushed the button with his left paw as he was sucked in with red energy with the Pokeball dinging, Ash then opened the Pokeball letting Riolu back out.

("Ash do you think you can put me back in the Heal Ball? I dont think I can handle this right now.") Meloetta sniffed rubbing her right eye.

("Me too I just wanna sleep all this off.") Piplup said still looking at the ground.

"Sure." Ash and Dawn said as they returned Meloetta and Piplup.

("Im gonna stay out here.") Buneary informed them.

("Well should we get going?") Pikachu asked getting nods from everyone as they began walking.

("So Meema whats your name?") Zorua asked Dawn.

"My names Dawn." Dawn smiled weakly at her.

"And Im Ash." Ash introduced smiling.

("Nice names.") Zorua giggled.

("Im Pikachu.") Pikachu said from Ash's right leg.

("And Im Buneary.") Buneary said from Dawn's left leg.

("Nice to meet you guys.") Zorua smiled then she looked forward to see Riolu who was walking infront of them but turned his head as he felt Zorua looking at him. ("Your name?") Zorua asked tilting her head to the side making Riolu smirked in amussment.

("Riolu.") He answered.

("Ooooo, sounds mysterious.") Zorua said in awe making everyone but Riolu who smirked wider laughed at what she said making everyone fell a little better for the lost of two Pokemon today.

As everyone was walking with now smiles on their faces Ash looked down to his right hand where he picked up one of the Poachers badge symbols and was looking at it with confusion.

_"I wonder who those guys worked for." _Ash thought in his head.

*That Afternoon At Professer Juniper's Lab*

We see ourselves in the lab where Professer Juniper just got done doing research on something as she closed her laptop it was then she heard footstep behind her as she turned around to see Gary and Leaf walking in.

"Hello Professer Juniper." Gary smiled.

"Hello Gary glad you could make it." Professer Juniper smiled she then turned her head to Leaf. "And who is this?"

"Im Leaf Ash's childhood friend. Its nice to meet you Professer Juniper, Ash has told me alot about you." Leaf said letting out her left hand as the Professer shook it.

"A plessure to meet you Leaf." Juniper smiled. (For the record Im kinda tired saying the whole 'Professer' so Im just gonna say their names.)

"So what are the leads you think you got on Team Rocket?" Leaf asked as the girls brought down their hands.

Juniper looked at Gary questionaly, Gary who saw this enlightend her. "Yeah she already knows along with Ash who from the start figured something was up." He told her,

"Ash knew? Wow he never ceases to amaze me." Juniper chuckled before she got a serious look on her face. "Follow me." She said as she went into her office with Gary and Leaf following behind when they entered Juniper sat in her desk and turned on her computer opening a file as Gary stood on her right while Leaf stood on her left.

"As you can see when Giovanni captured Meloetta and used her to control Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus he lost control and tried to conquer Unova alot quicker than earlier. It was after that I dicovered they were actually trying to rule Unova in hopes of dealing with a secret organization thats hidden in Unova as well." Juniper explained.

"Whats the name of the secret organization?" Gary asked.

"It would'nt be a secret organization if it was'nt secret dumb dumb." Leaf scolded slapping Gary in the back of his head making him yelp in pain.

"While what Leaf said is right that is exactly what we're trying to find out." Juniper chuckled at the scene.

"Well until we can get anymore leads that's just what we'll have to go by for now." Leaf said turning to Juniper who nodded as did Gary.

As Juniper turned off her computer her video phone rang making her get up and go to it when she answered it Ash showed up on the screen holding the phone in his right ear.

"Ash hello." Juniper smiled.

"Hey Juniper how ya been?" Ash smiled back her.

"Been busy with things. You?"

"Im in the process of doing a little thing."

"Yeah and thats your training." Leaf said comming on Juniper's left.

"Leaf? Hey how you been?" Ash smiled at his childhood friend.

"I've been good, still trying to become a master." Leaf smirked.

"We'll you'll only become one after I do." Ash smirked back.

"You can try to." Leaf giggled loving how she and Ash usually go on their playful banter.

"Oh that reminds me I have someone I finally want you to meet." Ash said as he gestured with his left arm indicating something come forward and that someone was Dawn who still had Zorua in her arms. "Leaf meet Dawn, Dawn meet Leaf." Ash said introducing them.

"Its nice to finally meet you Leaf your everything Ash described." Dawn beamed at her.

"You as well never knew Ash was hanging with someone just as cute as me." Leaf said making Dawn chuckle in embarrasment.

"Come on Leaf your embarassing me and Dawn." Ash chuckled.

"Ok ok I'll take it easy." Leaf said it was then Juniper noticed the Zorua.

"Dawn is that a Zorua in your arms?" She asked.

"Yeah she hatched from her egg I got earlier this afternoon." Dawn smiled.

("Thats right Meema!") Zorua exclaimed.

"Meema?" Gary asked confused as he came up Juniper's right.

"Oh hey Gary. Yeah apparently it means Mama kinda makes sense when you look at it." Ash chuckled as he and Dawn remeber encountering Zorua and Zoroark in Crown City.

"Ah." Gary said understanding.

"So how did you get her?" Leaf asked but she was confused as Ash and Dawn looked down in a sad manner but quickly putted it away.

"Hey Zorua honey why dont you go play with Riolu, Pikachu, and Buneary?" Dawn suggested smile at the Pokemon in her arms.

("Ok Meema.") Zorua barked happily as she jumped out of Dawn's arms and went into the lounge to find the other Pokemon, once she was gone Ash and Dawn turned back to the screen with grim faces.

"Whats wrong?" Juniper asked.

"Sorry we just didn't want to tell you while Zorua was here." Dawn said.

"Why's that?" Gary asked.

"Ash what happend? Thats the look you have when something horrible went on." Leaf asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Wow you were right. Besides me she really knows you." Dawn chuckled sadly.

"Well its like this.." Ash told Juniper, Gary, and Leaf the whole story of how they helped stopped a couple of Poachers from taking Lucario and Zoroark's egg only for them to die from all the injuries and as a last request they asked if they could raise their egg with Dawn accepting it. And how they left the cave after burying them they encountered the Poachers again with a Riolu who knew Lucario and Zoroark came out and helped them, after which Ash let him come along did Zorua hatched and join the family.

When he was done Dawn was in tears again as she buried her face in Ash's chest clutching on his hoodie shaking who in returned hugged her with his left arm rubbing her back up and down trying to soothe her as he had his hat covering his eyes. Juniper looked sad for what happend to Zorua and her parents, Gary looked down on the floor angry for what those Poachers did to innocent Pokemon, and Leaf looked as Ash and Dawn with sympathy knowing watching that happen was'nt easy for neither one of them.

"That has to be the most tragic thing I've ever heard." Juniper whispered.

"Only makes it worse that those people didn't seem to even care." Gary muttered under his breathe.

"You gonna be ok Dawn?" Leaf asked her as she removed her face from Ash's chest to look at her.

"Yeah I will be. For now we plan to keep this from Zorua." Dawn said with Leaf nodding her head.

"Good plan." Leaf smiled sadly.

"Its also one of the reasons why I called." Ash said looking at Juniper.

"Why's that?" Juniper asked.

"I was wondering if you knew what this meant." Ash went into his pocket and pulled out the weird symbol from one of the Poachers and showed it on the screen. "This fell off one of them after they escaped."

Juniper looked hard at the symbol she felt like she's seen it before but cant remember where but what ever it was the symbol was very troubling to her.

"Sorry Ash cant say I do know what it means." She told him as Ash sighed in disappointment.

"That's alright. So Leaf what did you guys find out?" Ash asked looking at her.

"Its just as we thought Giovanni wanted to conquer Unova to get rid of a secret organization he and Team Rocket were having problems with." Leaf said in a serious manner.

"Looks like we WERE right after all." Dawn said with a serious look looking at Ash as he was frowning staring off into space thinking.

"Yeah but question is who are they? And are they a serious problem to make even Giovanni scared even for a little bit?" Ash questioned.

"Thats something we'll have to wait and figure out till then." Gary said with everyone agreeing with him.

"Well we best to get going." Dawn smiled.

"Ok then." Gary said.

"Let me know on how you two are doing." Juniper said.

"And Ash, Dawn give it all you guys got." Leaf grinned raising up her right fist.

"You know we will." Ash said raising up his left fist as the screen went black.

*With Ash and Dawn on the other side at the Pokemon Center*

As Ash put the phone back he and Dawn walked to the lounge were they saw Pikachu and Buneary passed out on the couch while Zorua running up to Riolu who jumped over her spins then lands on his right knee as he looked back at Zorua who skided and looked back at him.

("Your gonna have to try harder than that.") Riolu smiled standing up.

("I know but I'm getting there!") Zorua pouted puffing out her cheeks making Riolu chuckle.

"Whats going on here?" Dawn asked as the two Pokemon turned to Ash and Dawn.

("Just a little training. We figured since we're new we get started.") Riolu said.

("Yeah we wanna be strong for Meema and Peepa.") Zorua said.

"Peepa?" Ash asked confused.

("Yeah Peepa for Papa like you Ash.") Zorua smiled at him with her eyes closed as Ash and Dawn blushed bright read in the face for what Zorua was thinking.

"W-Wait a second Zorua Im not your Peepa." Ash stuttered out.

("Huh?") Zorua tilted her head left confused. ("But didn't you and Meema make me?") She asked making Ash and Dawn's blush deeper of what she was implying.

"N-No sweety you see we found your egg and I hatched you." Dawn explained to Zorua even though it was a lie.

("Still, does'nt Ash want to be a Peepa with you?") She asked innocently making Ash and Dawn face go as red as a Tamato Berry. Riolu who was watching the whole thing unfold trying not to burst out laughing decided to save them.

("We'll worry about that later, for now lets do that training.") He said gaining Zorua's attention.

("Ok!") She smiled running out the doors as they slided opened.

("Your welcome for the save.") Riolu smirked walking out the doors.

"I feel so embarrased right now." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah. Lets just go train our new recruits." Ash muttered as the two walked out with still red faces.

Outside the four of them were in the woods behind the Pokemon Center with Ash and Riolu on the left with Dawn and Zorua on the right.

"Ok guys we're gonna give you the first move." Ash said.

"Ok. Zorua lets see what you can do." Dawn said.

("Ok Meema. Aura Sphere!") Zorua shouted now normally a Aura Sphere would be blue right well this one is different it was actually red as it shot out of her mouth towards Riolu.

_"A red Aura Sphere?!" _Ash exclaimed in his mind but shooked that thought away trying to focus. "Riolu dodged it!" Riolu who was just as shocked as Ash seeing the red Aura Sphere quickly got himself together and jumped to the right as it passed by.

"Now Aura Sphere I can understand cause she came from Zoroark and Lucario, but a red one thats surprising." Dawn said.

_("Hey Meema I can do more, wanna see?") _Zorua asked telepathically to Dawn surprising her.

_"Zorua are talking to me with your mind?" _Dawn asked in thought.

_("I think so but its more like Im able to through a wierd force.") _Zorua said looking back at her confusing Dawn until she got it.

_"Of course Aura! Being part Lucario she must've gotten more Aura abilities besides Aura Sphere. Which means if we wanted to we could fight in a telepathic link." _Dawn said in her mind until a smile came on her lips. _"Ok Zorua what other moves do you have?"_

_("Dark Pulse, Night Daze, Night Slash, and Quick Attack.")_

_"Alright then use Quick Attack then follow it with Night Slash."_

_("Ok!") _Zorua engulfed herself in sparkling white energy and shot towards Riolu then when she has closed her right stubby arm glowed crimson formed into a claw and she slashed him but Riolu blocked it with his left forearm just in time.

_"How did Zorua attack without Dawn giving her a command?" _Ash thought but Riolu spoke to him through their Aura link.

_("Dawn must be speaking to her telepathically through their Aura link. Given how Zorua's an offspring from a Lucario.") _Riolu said.

_"Since they wanna be sneaky lets give them a taste of their own medicine." _Ash smirked_ "Use Aura Sphere."_

_("Gotcha!") _Riolu thrusted out his right paw making the blue sphere appear.

_"Looks like Ash and Riolu caught on to us. Zorua meet that Aura Sphere with your own." _Dawn told Zorua.

_("You got it Meema!") _Zorua opened her mouth as the red sphere appeared.

Both Riolu and Zorua fired their Aura Sphere's making a dust cloud appear as they both jumped out of it skidding without a scratch.

_"Extreme Speed!"_

_"Quick Attack!"_

Riolu and Zorua speeded off and slammed their heads into one another they jumped back only to do it again and again but they didn't stop as they sped off into the woods with Ash and Dawn following close behind. Riolu with Zorua right behind him ran up a tree and on to a branch as he turned around and brought up his arms in a x position when Zorua came and slammed her head on his arms knocking him off the branch but he backflipped and landed on his feet. He then jumped back towards the branch and swift his right leg but Zorua stood up on her back legs and caught the kick with her front ones but she could'nt stop the recoil as it sent her off the branch. Riolu persued her as Zorua rolled on the ground to lessen the impact and ran off with Riolu right on her heels as he came up on her right, Ash and Dawn came into view running beside them.

_"Riolu use Metal Claw."_

_"Zorua Night Slash."_

Riolu's bumped glowed and sheened into metal claws as Zorua's paws glowed crimson and formed into a claw then the two clashed as their claws meet blow for blow while still running they then jumped and striked each other in the chest and skided to a hault as Ash and Dawn stopped behind them.

_"Riolu you ok?"_

_"Im fine Ash, but even though she just hatched Zorua's pretty good."_

_"No doubt but we cant go soft."_

_"Oh I was'nt planning to."_

_"Still good to go Zoura?"_

_"Im ok Meema lets keep going."_

_"Great I have a new move we could try."_

_"Im all ears."_

Riolu brought his hands back and made an Aura Sphere fusing greenish white energy in it making it turquoise as Zoura opened her mouth making her red Aura Sphere then purplish black waves surrounded it making it into a plum color. Riolu thrusted his paws forward and fired the turquoise energy beam out of the ball with Zorua jerking her head forward and firing plum interlocking circles when the two attacks collided the two Pokemon were pushing the others attacks back and fourth trying to hit the other. With one final push Riolu's and Zorua's attacks exploded making smoke go everywhere making Ash and Dawn covering their eyes when it cleared Riolu and Zorua were standing there with minor scratches and bruises breathing heavey but were still good.

"Ok stop." Ash and Dawn said making Riolu and Zorua fall on their butts.

("You are one tough girl Z Im impressed.") Riolu smirked as her as Zorua blushed bright pink from the compliment and the nickname.

("Thanks Rio your not so bad yourself.") Zorua smiled as him as Riolu scratched the back of his head with his right paw blushing red.

"Come on guys lets pack it in and get some sleep." Dawn said walking to Zorua.

("Ok Meema.") Zorua jumped into Dawn's arms as Riolu jumped and sat on Ash's right shoulder as the four made their way back in the Pokemon Center when they did they still saw Pikachu and Buneary sleep but Buneary was snuggling on Pikachu's chest with her hands on it while Pikachu had his arms around her waist.

("Well lookie what we have here.") Riolu smiled as them.

"Lets take a picture with our Xtransceiver's then get ready for bed." Ash said as they took a picture then Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms as Dawn had Zorua get on her head then she put Buneay in her arms as they walked upstairs into the room they were sharing.

Ash put Pikachu at the foot of the bed on the right while Dawn had the left bed and put Buneary down at the foot of that bed Riolu and Zorua jumped off them as Ash then got in the kitchen and changed while Dawn changed in the bathroom. When they came back in the bedroom Ash without his hat had on a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants while Dawn without her hairclips had on a pink nightgown as they got in their beds Zorua made her way up to Dawn's left and snuggled up the pillow Riolu sat crisscrossed on the floor against the wall.

"Why you sleeping there?" Ash asked him.

("I didn't want to intrude on anything so I'm sleeping by myself.") Riolu said.

"Come on dude your my Pokemon you can sleep with me you wont be intruding on anything." Ash reassured him.

"Ash is right with our Pokemon we treat them all as equals." Dawn said.

("The're telling the truth. Come on!") Zorua smiled with her eyes closed.

("Ok ok.") Riolu chuckled as he got up and jumped into the bed.

Ash put the covers over them as he laid down and closed his eyes smiling as Rilo smiled at him them closed his across from them Dawn and Zorua giggled at the two them snuggled against each other and closed their eyes all the while Pikachu and Buneary curled up still sleeping soundly but had grins on their faces as everyone was sleeping peacefully.

*Somewhere else that night*

We see oursleves in a dark room with no light except for a big window with a siloheutte looking out it at the full moon in the sky.

"Sir we have reports that our agents we sended to retrieve the wierd Aura signature have failed in their mission." Said a female voice behind the figure as we get a closer look we only see his chest which is wearing a white shirt with some weird necklace that had a black ball with a blue and yellow rings around it.

"Oh? And how did they fail?" The sir asked.

"They described them as black haired boy and a blue haired girl with a Pikachu, Buneary, two Eevee's, a Piplup and a Meloetta." The female voice said.

"I see." The guy mussed. "Well then carry on until further notice." He said as he heard footsteps walking away indicating the person with the female voice was leaving and heard the door shutting. "Meloetta huh? Well that will only make our plans easier for the future." The guy chuckled looking back at the full moon in the night sky.


	3. Real Training Starts

**Chapter 3 Real Training Starts**

We see our gang come across Fennel Valley with Ash having Pikachu on his right shoulder and Rio and Meloetta walking infront of him while Dawn was holding Zorua in her arms as Piplup and Buneary were walking infront of her. The gang was enjoying the scenery as much as they could while chatting about the training they've been doing on the way to the secret location that they have yet to come but its been two day and Ash said they would be there by dawn.

("Meema I'm bored. Cant we be at the secret location already?") Zorua whinned making Dawn giggle at her impatence.

"We will sweety, but like Ash said we got a few more ways to go." She smiled at her.

"Dont worry it'll all be worth it." Ash chuckled rubbing Zorua's head as she smiled.

("By the way when did you find this 'secret location' Ash?") Riolu asked turning to him.

"I found it after my Sinnoh adventures while I was relaxing at my home in Pallet Town." Ash answered looking at him.

("Ash didn't know what else to do so most time I saw him on the computer.") Pikachu said.

("Still how about we rest for a little while.") Buneary suggested.

("I agree I wanna swim in the ponds and lake here.") Piplup said.

("And I wanna see more of this valley.") Meloetta added in.

"Well then I guess we should stop for now." Dawn said turning to Ash who nodded his head.

"Sure we can relax for a while we're making great time anyway." They found a spot near a brook and let out all the Pokemon Piplup, the Eevee's, and Zorua were playing in the water, Meloetta was sitting on boulder near the brook happily singing away with Buizel and Riolu sitting at her feet with Buizel's hands behind his head as his left leg over his right and Riolu was sitting crosslegged with his arms folded both having their eyes closed. Infernape was resting in a tree on the branch while Ambipom was doing the same in the one opposite of him, Togekiss was resting against the tree under them, Gabite with his claws behind his head was looking at the sky, and Pikachua and Buneary were beside Ash and Dawn who was sitting on the grass looking at the Pokemon.

("Feels nice out here.") Pikachu breathed in satisfaction.

("You can say that again.") Buneary sighed agreeing with him.

"Hey Ash how about we have one more pre-training before we reach the location?" Dawn asked turning to him.

"Im fine with that." Ash turning to her.

In the water Zorua jumped out of it shook herself dry she then turned to Piplup and the Eevee's.

("Who wants to be entertained?") She said as all three replied 'sure'. Zorua then backflipped glowed red morphing then when she landed she was Dawn except she still had her tail. ("Hey there Im Dawn. Im a Coordinator and I look so beautiful. Look how I show off my tail.") She said turning around and waving her tail making Piplup and Eevee's laugh their heads off gaining the attention of everyone else, as the Pokemon began chuckling or snickering Ash sighed while Dawn got red in the face.

"Zorua! What have I told you about turning into me?!" She shouted standing up.

("You told me noooot to.") Zorua said as she bended over on her arms while shaking her butt back and fourth making the Pokemon burst out laughing, Ash to cover his mouth with both hands so Dawn could'nt hear him, and for Dawn's face to get even redder.

"I mean it you turn back this instant!" Dawn exclaimed stomping her right foot in the ground embarrased as it reminded her of the other Zorua in Crown City when he turned into her and was sniffing the ground.

("Ok Meema.") Zorua smiled as she backflipped glowed red and landed but this time she was Ash. ("I'll be Ash then.") She then put her nose to the ground and acted like she was trying to get a scent of something that made the other Pokemon lose it. Piplup fell backwards holding his stomach, the Eevee's leaned on each other for support laughing so hard, Buizel pointed with his right hand and hold his stomach with his left, Riolu made his shoulders go up and down while still in the same position. Meloetta covered her mouth with both hands and laughed, Infernape and Ambipom laughed so hard they fell out the tree with Infernape on his stomach while Ambipom was the same on his back and still laughing, Togekiss covered her mouth with her right wing and laughed, and Gabite was covering her eyes and laughed. Pikachu and Buneary were leaning over chuckling while Ash and Dawn's eyes were half lided at the scene infront of them.

_"You do plan on doing something about this later right?" _Ash asked Dawn through Aura Link.

_"I assure you I will." _Dawn said to Ash.

You see ever since Dawn and Zorua did that Aura Link thing Dawn has been getting a few aura abilities as well like feel aura, sense it and speak to Zorua and Riolu telepathically through it just like Ash. They came to a conclusion when they get to the location they'll team up with Zorua and Riolu to learn if they have more abilities they can use hopefully to use Aura Sphere themselves.

"Ok can we all stop this little show? Me and Dawn wanna get one more pre-training setion before we get to where we're trying to go." Ash as the Pokemon calmed down and Zorua backflipped and turned back to her regular form. It was then Riolu stood up looking into the bushes over the brook.

("What's up Riolu?") Zorua asked him making everyone else look at him.

"Is something there?" Ash wondered.

("Yeah I sense it and its comming this way.") Riolu said and right on cue a Kirlia came walking through the bushes. It looked at each and every one of the gang with them looking back at it.

"Um hello there." Dawn smiled waving at it.

"You lost little fella?" Ash asked smiling.

("No I just felt alot of strong energy in this direction so I followed it and it led me to here.") Kirila said as the voice sounded female with her hands on her hips.

("Well we appreciate the compliment.") Infernape chuckled as he and Ambipom got up.

("Yeah, so if you have nothing better to do please leave.") Buizel said waving his right paw in a shoo shoo manner.

Kirlia's left eye twitched as she raised her left arm as a green orb appeared and she fired circling energy sickles at Buizel that pelted his chest and face making him groan in pain.

("That was Magical Leaf.") Togekiss said with Gabite nodding his head in agreement.

("What the hell was that for you crazy bitch!") Buizel yelled as he jumped up on his feet.

("You should show some respect when talking to a lady! Didn't you ever learn any manners?") Kirlia huffed turning her head the other way and bring her left arm down.

("I've got manners but your no lady!") Buizel growled as he covered his fists in ice energy jumped at Kirlia and Ice Punched her in the left side of her face making her fall on the ground she then glared at Buizel who glared back.

("Dude Buizel!") Gabite shouted standing up.

("So you wanna play big boy?") Kirlia asked smuggly as she got up with her arms glowing light blue as she ran to Buizel and slashed him in the chest with her left arm making him skid back.

("That was a Psycho Cut.") Ambipom said.

"Dawn what other moves does that Kirlia have?" Ash asked getting up off the ground.

"She has Dream Eater, Teleport, and Mega Kick." Dawn said looking at her Unova Pokedex.

("That's a good set of moves.") Buneary said.

("No doubt.") Pikachu said.

("Now your gonna get it.") Buizel growled getting ready to battle.

"Hold it Buizel." He looked to see Dawn walking in between him and Kirlia. "I want to catch Kirlia."

("You seriously think you can catch me sweetheart?") Kirlia asked ammused.

("You bet Meema will catch you and Im gonna help her!") Zorua shouted as she jumped infront of Dawn ready to battle confusing Kirlia.

("Should'nt you be battling?") Ash's Eevee asked Dawn's turning to look at her.

("I've got more battle experience than Zorua does. And she needs just as much of it to fight other Pokemon properly.") Dawn's Eevee said looking at Ash's.

("She's right and with all the little sparing she's been doing with Riolu lately she's comming along nicely. This will be a great first battle for her.") Piplup said.

As the other Pokemon near them moved out the way Kirlia looked at Zorua then Dawn and for a moment Ash thought Kirlia looked sad and sympathetic but quickly got rid of it, glared and got ready as Zorua and Dawn did the same. Ash was wondering why Kirlia got that look on her face until he remebered Kirlia along with their previous forms and evolved forms are the Emotion Pokemon and he figured being psychic she just read both Dawn and Zorua's connection thus letting her know the truth.

("You ready kid, cause Im not gonna go easy on ya?") Kirlia challenged glowing light blue.

("Bring it on, Im ready for you.") Zorua smirked glowing red.

"Alright Zorua use Night Slash!" Dawn pointed her right finger.

("Here I come!") Zorua ran up to Kirlia jumped up both her red stubby paws glowed crimson formed into claws and slashed downward at Kirlia who's arms glowed light blue and raised them up in a x position using Psycho Cut to block Zorua's attack.

("This is how you attack kid.") Kirlia smirked breaking their struggle dashed forward at Zorua and swung her left arm downward but Zorua dodged to the right skidding then she lunged forward and thrusted her right claw at Kirlia's face making her stumble back til she got her footing and looked back at Zorua smirking. ("Nice hit kid.")

("That's not all I've got.") Zorua chuckled.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Dawn commanded.

Zorua dashed at Kirlia in white energy but she disappeared before her eyes making Zorua stop.

("Looking for me?") Zorua turned her head to the left to see Kirlia standing there but left hand was out forming a green orb as she used Magical Leaf and the attack hit Zorua who groaned in pain. ("Taste my Mega Kick!") Kirlia then jumped up with her legs glowing white she then kicked Zorua across the left side of her face with her right leg then twirled and kicked her using her left leg making her cry in pain and fly into the water.

"Zorua are you alright?" Dawn asked in concerned for her Pokemon/Daughter.

("I-Im just fine Meema.") Zorua groaned getting up shakly.

("You wont after this. Dream Eater!") Kirlia stood up and fired a astral projection of herself at Zorua when it passed through her Zorua gasped raising up her head as the pupil in her eyes faded making them completly turquoise as she seemed in some sort of trance dropping her head. Kirlia them started glowing blue as the same energy came from Zorua to her looking like it was giving her power.

("Come on Zorua fight it!") Meloetta shouted floating.

("She cant hear you with Dream Eater you lose focus and are trapped in a trance.") Gabite said.

("But Sceptile was able to break through Darkrai's Dream Eater.") Togekiss countered.

("True but Sceptile's been fighting longer than Zorua has. Not to mention he had enough will power, strength, and focus to snap himself out of it. Where Zorua is still a long way from gaining something like that even if she just hatched two days ago.") Buizel explained.

("Well Dawn better think of something to snap her out of it.") Infernape said.

"She's already on it." Ash said looking at Dawn as she had her head down with her eyes closed.

*In Zorua's Mind*

Zorua was floating around in an endless void of darkness and no matter where she looked that was all she saw.

("Hello?! Anybody there?! Riolu?! Ash?! Meema?!") Zorua looked around panickly not liking this and was very afraid.

"Calm down sweety." Zorua turned around behind her to see Dawn standing there with a glowing pink aura over her body.

("Meema!") Zorua exclaimed running to Dawn who crouched down and jumped in her arms as she hugged her. ("Meema where am I?! Where we?! I dont like this place!") Zorua said looking at Dawn with a scared face.

"Zorua you are in a trance due to Kirlia's Dream Eater. It make the user unable to move as their energy get transfered to the other." Dawn explained.

("How do I get out of it?") Zorua asked slowly becomming calm but still a little scared.

"You need to calm your mind. Dont let the dark void get to you. I've only come to give you that information alone. My time is limited due to me not being fully used to using my aura in anyway. I only barley managed to use it to transfer my mind to yours." Dawn told her.

("But Meema I cant do this without you. Not by myself.")

"Yes you can I believe in you. Use your aura let it guild you."

And with that as Dawn put Zorua down her pink aura completely covered her body and she disappeared in energy waves leaving Zorua by herself.

_("Ok Meema said use my aura and let that guild me.") _Zorua thought as she took as deep breath and let it out glowing red as the dark void started fading turning white as Zorua's glowing red body started to fade into the white.

*Back in the Real World*

Dawn opened her eyes smiling as she turned to Ash nodding her head who smiled back at her. Across from them Zorua's body glowed red over the blue energy as she regained the pupil back in her eyes. She shook her head as the energies dispursed from her and she glared at Kirlia who looked at her smirking.

("Your not bad, but dont get comfy.") Kirlia raised her right hand glowing blue as did Zorua Kirlia then raised up her right hand lifting Zorua in the air throwing her up making her spin backwards. ("Magical Leaf, Psycho Cut!") Kirlia fired Magical Leaf from her right hand as she fired Psycho Cut from her left arm with both attacks going at her like a tunnel hitting Zorua.

"Zorua use Aura Sphere repeativly." Dawn said thrusting out her right hand.

("Right.") Zorua groaned and fired red Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere as they hitted Kirlia making her lose her focus and let go of Zorua who spinned and landed on her feet.

"Now Night Slash!" Dawn instructed.

Zorua's crimson claws formed on her front legs as she ran up to Kirlia and slashed her across the chest with her right claw then slashed downward on her head but she didn't stop there. And Kirlia was'nt planning on giver her another edge as her legs glowed white she then kicked Zorua across the face with her left leg then kneed her in the left side of her face with her right knee. Then it stared in a all out fight as they meet each others blow after blow dodging and moving all over each other. As away from them the others were looking intensely at the battle.

("Man Zorua's comming along nicely.") Ash's Eevee commented.

("That she is.") Buneary said nodding her head.

("And this is her first battle.") Infernape said impressed.

("Almost makes Blaze's first battle when she was a Cyndaquil look terrible.") Piplup said.

("Dude if Blaze ever heard you say that she would Flamethrower you into next week.") Pikachu chuckled as Piplup rubbed the back of his head with his right fin in embarrasment.

("You can do it Z!") Riolu shouted having full confidence in her.

"Yeah show her your power!" Ash smiled clutching his right fist.

("Teleport!") As Zorua was about to slash Kirlia with her left claw she vanished into thin air making Zorua look left and right for her until she used her aura and felt something behind as she turned and saw Kirlia jumped at her with her arms glowing light blue ready to Psycho Cut her.

"Night Daze!" Dawn shouted seeing that Kirlia left herself wide open.

("Your finished!") Zorua shouted as her body glowed crimson with her eyes glowing turquoise she then erupted a crimson dome over her body as it Kirlia making her fly in the air and landed in the river on her back groaning.

"Go Pokeball!" Dawn threw her Pokeball at Kirlia making it hit her chest then she got covered in red energy as the Pokeball opended up and sucked her inside. The ball then flew back to Dawn's right hand shaking three times before it dinged signaling Kirlia's hers. "I got a Kirlia, awesome!" Dawn shouted raising the ball up high in the air as everyone clapped for Dawn's catch.

"Nice work Dawn." Ash smiled giving her a thumbs up with his right hand as she turned around and gave him a peace sign with her left hand.

("You too Z. You did very well.") Riolu smirked rubbing Zorua on her head.

("Thanks Rio. That means a lot, it was really hard too.") Zorua giggled nuzzling her head in his paw.

("I dont think its a good idea having that bitch in our group.") Buizel growled with his arms crossed.

("Well its Dawn's opinion and her Pokemon.") Ambipom said.

("Or are you just mad cause she got the last hit on you?") Dawn's Eevee asked slyly making Buizel huff and turn his head.

"How about we say hello to our new member?" Dawn asked opening the Pokeball letting Kirlia out as she came out with her hands on her hips. "You one of us now." She smiled.

("Ok I guess so. That Zorua of yours is pretty tough. And maybe if I stick around I'll be just as strong with that training Im gonna go through.") Kirlia smiled.

("How the heck do you know about the training?") Buizel asked facing her.

("Hello Im a psychic type. The minute I was caught I read everyone's mind knowing all about you, as well as letting you all know about me.") Kirlia said to Buizel like he was an idiot.

("What? No you didn't.") Buizel said like she was stupid.

("Yes she did Buizel.") Buizel turned to see Riolu look at him. ("If you let your mind ease you'll see she did let us all know about her.") As Buizel let his mind calmed down he saw in his head that Kirlia had indeed let him and everyone else know all about her.

("See I told you.") Kirlia scolded then turned her head. ("Buizel-Head.")

("At least Im not a Psycho-Skank!") Buizel growled.

("What did you say?!") Kirlia growled walking up to Buizel getting in his face.

("You heard me!") Buizel shouted.

As the two growled at each other more and got more in their faces the others sweatdropped at the scene before them.

("Well this should be fun.") Gabite muttered.

("Oh yeah.") Togekiss sighed putting her right wing on her forhead.

"Buizel!"

"Kirlia!"

Both Pokemon turned to Ash and Dawn looking at them with their arms crossed over their chest or hands on their hips.

"You two are gonna start getting along!" Ash said.

"And not be at each others throats!" Dawn said.

Buizel and Kirlia looked at each other glared then turned around with their backs facing the other.

("Me get along with this moron, no way!") They both shouted.

_"With them acting like this towards each other their gonna give us a headache.") _Both Trainers thought in their heads.

"Ok gang lets get a move on." Ash said as started walking off with Dawn following behind him.

("Your not gonna put us back in our Pokeball's?") Riolu asked.

"Nope you guys are gonna walk the rest of the way." Dawn smiled looking at them.

"So come on and get a move on you guys." Ash chuckled at them as he and Dawn walked off with the Pokemon following in order Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup, Meloetta, both Eevee's, Riolu, Zorua, Buizel, Kirlia, Infernape, Ambipom, Gabite, and Togekiss.

("Man Im getting anxious.") Pikachu smiled.

("I know what you mean. I cant wait.") Buneary giggled hopping.

("I just wish we were there already.") Piplup whinned.

("Relax we'll be there before you know it.") Meloetta laughed.

("And once we do the REAL training starts.") Ash's Eevee said.

("I bet the pre-training will seem like nothing.") Dawn's Eevee said.

("One will have to wait till we find out first hand.") Riolu smirked.

("Yeah I cant wait to be really strong!") Zorua barked happily.

("Lets get it on.") Buizel smiled slamming his right fist in his left hand.

("Im curious to see what this training will be like.") Kirlia smiled in anticipation.

("Trust us you wont be disappointed with what Ash has in store for us.") Infernape chuckled.

("That's for sure Im just shaking from suspense.") Ambipom laughed.

("Tell me about it. I have a feeling we'll be new Pokemon once we're done.") Gabite said.

("I highly agree with that.") Togekiss said.

*A few more hours later*

As the group came out of the forest they stopped at a dock leading out to the wide open sea as they looked out at it.

("Wow!") All the Pokemon breathed in awe and contempt.

"This is a beautiful view." Dawn whispered.

"Sure is." Ash smiled beside her. He then walked off the dock to the shore as the others looked at him wondering what he was doing. Ash then placed his hand out at nothing or so it seemed like to everyone else until before their eyes a white and red malibu ski boat appeared before them.

"Whoa what the?!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement.

("Ash how did?! Where did you?!") Pikachu tried to ask but was too stunned.

"I got this little thing as a gift from Scott after I conquered the Battle Frontier." Ash chuckled at their shocked faces as he jumped onto the boat. "Hop in."

("How did you make it appear like that?") Buneary asked.

"Cloaking device. Only handprint or touch by owner will reveal itself." Ash said getting behind the wheel as Dawn and all the other Pokemon got on.

("Do you even now how to drive this?") Infernape asked but Ash just smirked wickedly as he turned the boat on and roared the engine.

("You had to ask.") Gabite sweatdropped.

Ash slammed his foot on the peddle as the boat zoomed off the shore making the Pokemon fall on their buts while Dawn stumble back but kept her hands on the railing.

"Does that answer your question?" Ash laughed out.

"Not funny Ash!" Dawn scolded but could'nt help giggling when everyone got used to being in the boat everyone was doing their own thing Pikachu and Riolu were chatting about making theirselves faster, Buneary and Zorua were talking of what the clouds looked like in the sky, Buizel and Piplup were playing around firing Water Gun and BubbleBeam at the rushing water that passed under them. Infernape was letting Ash's Eevee hang from his tail upside down who was laughing, Ambipom was sitting on her twin tails crisscrossed while letting Dawn's Eevee rest in her lap, Gabite and Dawn was leaning on the rail looking looking at the ocean with Togekiss near them looking as well, and Meloetta and Kirlia were sitting on the other rail just taking in the scenery.

("This is nice.") Meloetta breathed.

("Sure is.") Kirlia agreed she then heard Meloetta humming her favorite tune. ("You always sing that when your relaxed?") She asked facing her.

("Yeah it makes me feel at ease.") Meloetta smiled at her.

("I understand that.") Kirlia chuckled moving her right hand in the left bang of her hair and pulled out a leaf closed her eyes and began blowing in it as a musical tune came out sounding like the one Melody did to summon Lugia. Meloetta nodded her head closed her eyes and began singing her tune to Kirlia's as they both did their little song everyone was listening and began to closed their eyes and sighed at the lovely melody.

("Ah. A guy could get use to this.") Piplup sighed.

("Lovely.") Togekiss breathed.

("No doubt.") Zorua agreed.

As the day turned to dawn the boat was still going at top speed across the water Ash looked up as an island came to view and he was'nt the only to notice as Dawn walked up beside him on his right and saw the island as well.

"We've reached our destination." He announced gaining all the Pokemon's attention as they walked towards the Trainers and saw the island, suddenly Pikachu realized something.

("Ash is'nt that...?") Pikachu asked but Ash finished for him.

"Yep. Camomile Island." Ash confirmed when they approched the island Ash pulled the boat up on the very far end on the island on a beach under a cliff and parked it there. Once everyone got off the boat Ash touched it and made it invisible again and walked with everyone else as they walked across the beach they saw Magikarp and Staryu swimming near the shore, Wingull and Beautifly flying on the air and other wild Pokemon walking or running through the forest upfront.

The gang walked up some stairs that was in the hill going up. When they reached the top Ash turned to the left with everyone else doing the same and 10 feet away from the cliff they were struck with an amazing sight. They saw what looked like an exact replica of Cynthia's villa in Undella Town except it was light blue and a little bit bigger with a forest behind it.

"Welcome to the secret location. Our secret training facility, and my villa." Ash smiled.

("This looks just like Cynthia's.") Meloetta said.

"Yeah this is where she got the design for hers. I told her she could use it." Ash chuckled.

("Does anyone else know of this place?") Buizel asked.

"Only Cynthia, Leaf, and the Nurse Joy here, but she's too busy to come here." Ash said walking to the villa with the others behind him. When they entered the house everyone went their own way and checked the rooms which had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, three guest rooms, large living room, dinning room, kitchen, with a balcony on the side of house and below it was a battle field. It looked exactly like Cynthia's except it was so Ash-like.

"How were you able to afford all this?" Dawn asked as she and Ash were walking on the battle field.

"My Battle Frontier fund Scott gave me. Apparently Im unlimited since I've been the first and only one to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash said.

"And you found this on your own?" She asked facing him.

"Yep I figured one day IF I decided to use my special training I would need a secret location where no one would bother me." He said.

"Wow."

"Yeah. After comming home from Sinnoh I looked up and searched at places far and wide in each and every region but I could'nt find the right location where I could be alone and do my training. Until I came across the info that there was a villa for sale on Camomile Island but the price was way to high for a normal person, but for me I could afford it."

"It was around that time when I purchased the villa I went to go check it out from the boat. But when I got there I meet Cynthia who was trying to buy it herself but found out it was already bought from me."

"I bet she was surprised about that." Dawn giggled.

"Oh yeah she was." Ash chuckled.

Flashback

As Ash in his Sinnoh outfit walked aross his new villa checking it out he heard a voice behind it so he went to go check it out when he came around back he saw Cynthia in her usual black attire talking into a black Pokegear.

"What do you mean this villa was already bought?" Cynthia asked. "It was purchased two days ago? Well who in the world could've afford that?"

"I think that would be me." Cynthia turned around to see Ash standing there smiling waving at her with his left hand. "Hey Cynthia long time no see."

"Let me call you back." Cynthia said as she closed her Pokegear and put it in her pocket. "Ash what are you doing here?"

"I came here to check out my sweet new villa." Ash smiled.

"Your new villa? You mean your the one who bought this?" Cynthia asked stunned.

"Yep."

"How?"

"Well long story short I took on the Kanto Battle Frontier, won all symbols, then got a unlimited fund from Scott. And used it to buy this."

"But why all the way out here?"

"Lets just say this would be the perfect for a little getaway."

"What kind of getaway I may ask?"

"Kind of a secret." Ash chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head with his right hand. Cynthia smiled slyly and walked towards Ash swinging her hips from side to side then got closed to Ash's face to the point where her breath was on his lips.

"Come on Ash cant you just tell me." She cooed making Ash's face go red as he stumbled back and shook his head to settle the dizzyness he felt.

"O-Ok I guess it w-would'nt hurt." He stuttered with Cynthia giggling at his embarrased face it was both adorable and cute to her. After awhile Ash told Cynthia about his training and why he bought the villa all the while the two were sitting on the stairs staring into the ocean view.

"Wow never knew you could be capable of comming up with something like that." Cynthia smiled.

"Yeah been at it for awhile just never made the choice of using it." Ash grinned.

"Anyone else know about this special training of yours?"

"Only Dawn, Gary, and my childhood friend Leaf."

"Well whatever you decide I hope you give it your all."

"Thanks Cynthia."

"By the way you dont mind if I use your villa idea to make my own somewhere do you?"

"No not at all. Its the least I could do from taking away your vacation home."

They both laughed at that then got up as Ash walked toward his boat with Cynthia behind him.

"Well it was great seeing you again Cynthia." Ash said facing her.

"You too." Cynthia smiled with her eye closed. "By the way does your mother know you drive that or that you know HOW to drive it?" She asked opening her eye and pointing at the boat.

"Aheehee. No she does'nt know. And Scott taught me how to drive this. I plan on not telling about it just yet." Ash chuckled.

"Well take it from me a girl see's a guy driving a cool thing like that. You'll be having a girls attention on your hands stud." She smiled placing her right hand under Ash's chin making it inch closer to her face. "It'll also make you look like a man." And with that she left leaving a red faced Ash behind. _"Even for a 13 year old Ash is still cute." _Cynthia thought slyly.

_"Oh boy, Im gonna have trouble sleeping tonight." _Ash thought as he watched the Sinnoh Champion walk off.

Flashback Ends

"Yeah but we were able to settle some things." Ash smiled putting his hands behind his head.

"Good to know." Dawn smiled with her hands behind her back.

"Hey all Pokemon front and center!" Ash shouted as one by one all Pokemon came at the battle field from both sides of the house and stood infront of both Trainers. "Ok everyone we begin the real training now." Ash said in a serious tone that meant 'no fooling around its time for REAL business' as Dawn and the Pokemon nodded thier heads in agreement. "Alright here's how its gonna be. Pikachu and Infernape on the battle."

Pikachu and Infernape walked forward and faced each other tensing up for what ever they needed to do.

"Pikachu and Infernape use Thunderbolt and Flamethrower on yourselves now." Ash instructed.

Pikachu shocked himself with electricity as Infernape shot fire upward making it fall on him.

"Volt Tackle! Flare Blitz!"

Both charged at a bigger aura flare of electricity and blue fire as they rushed at and slammed into one another with tremendoius power making it explode as smoke covered the battle field.

"Dont let up now Quick Attack, followed by Iron Tail, then Electro Ball! And counter using Flamethrower on your hands then match it with Mach Punch!" Ash said quickly but sharply.

Pikachu ran through the smoke in sparkling white energy he then jumped with his tail sheening metal as a ball of electric energy formed on it. Infernape spewed fire on his fists as they glowed white with fire swirling around it like a twister. As the two reached each other they slammed tail and fist as a bigger explosion came that made smoke coverer over them making everyone but Ash shield their eyes. When it cleared Pikachu and Infernape had scratches on their body both on a knee breathing hard.

"This is just a glimps of whats to come everyone." Ash said gaining everyone's attention. "The point of this exercise is to see how much power and strain your body can handle then expand that to higher levels. Now I want Buizel paired up with Buneary, then Gabite with Riolu, Ambipom with Kirlia, Togekiss with Meloetta, my Eevee against Zorua, and Dawn's Eevee against Piplup."

All Pokemon got into their pairings like Ash instructed once that was settled Dawn took her place next to Ash to ready ready.

"And one more thing, a final piece of advice. Train hard and DONT DIE!" Ash said in serious not so Ashy tone as everyone else got serious to ready themselves. Though in some of the Pokemon's mind who knew Ash were a bit surprise as his tone, while the new slightly thought they made a mistake in agreeing to this but all in all they were secretly liking this side of Ash. Knowing he was gonna keep his word that the training was gonna be intense and make them see through it till the end.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle! Infernape Mach Punch! Buizel Aqua Jet! Gabite Rock Smash! Riolu Bullet Punch! Meloetta Relic Song! Eevee Double Edge!"

"Buneary Dizzy Punch! Ambipom Brick Break! Kirlia Mega Kick! Togekiss Sky Attack! Zorua Night Daze! Eevee Iron Tail! Piplup Drill Peck!"

Pikachu rammed into Infernape as he thrusted his glowing right fist, Buizel soared into Buneary who rammed both of her ears into him, Gabite and Riolu exchanged both claws/paws in a power struggle, Ambipom sended punch after punch with her fists and tails at Kirlia who countered with her legs. Meloetta screeched her attacks turning into her Pirouette Forme as Togekiss tried to ram through it in white energy Ash's Eevee in yellow energy rushed into Zorua's crimson dome as they both tried to hit the other, Dawn's Eevee swirled her sheened tail into Piplup's spinning attack.

"Expect the unexpected even in the heat of battle. Dont hesitate to give your opponent an opening. Gabite Dragon Rush towards Togekiss! Pikachu Thunderbolt on Piplup! Riolu Aura Force Strike Buneary! Eevee Shadow Ball on Ambipom! Buizel Ice Punch to Kirlia! Meloetta Close Combat to Dawn's Eevee! Infernape Ember to Zorua!"

"Everyone counter! Togekiss Air Slash! Piplup Hydro Pump! Buneary Ice Beam! Ambipom Swift! Kirlia Psycho Cut! Eevee Double Edge! Zorua Dark Pulse!"

Gabite rammed into Togekiss' attack as she pushed with both her wings, Pikachu and Piplup's attacks meet dead on, Riolu cupped his paws making the Aura Sphere Force Palm combination that now had a name and fired as Buneary's crisscross ice attack meet his, Ash's Eevee and Ambipom fired trying to break the others move, Buizel's ice covered fists kept colliding with Kirlia's light blue arms, Meloetta was in a rocking battle with Dawn's Eevee each one countering the others move, and Infernape's barrage of fires was in a push back and fouth struggle with Zorua' crisscrossing blast.

Everyone jumped back from their targets awaiting the others move.

"Thunderbolt! Flamethrower! Water Gun! Stone Edge! Hyper Voice! Shadow Ball! Aura Sphere!"

"BubbleBeam, Ice Beam!, Swift!, Air Slash!, Psybeam!, Aura Sphere! Magical Leaf!"

Both teams fired as electrical, firey, rushing water, flying rocks, screeching, dark ball, blue orb, rushing bubbles, ice crisscross beam, spinning stars, orb of air slashes, rainbow beam, red orb, and green energy sickles attacks crashed covering the whole field in smoke. When it cleared the Pokemon were breathing hard and heavey with scratches and bruises all over their bodies still standing.

"Ok sparing setion over. Now comes with building up your body, Dawn the weights." Ash said turning to her as Dawn crouched down placing her backpack infront of her and pulling of what looked like robotic braclets with a red bulb in front of them. She and Ash put them on the Pokemon's arms and legs or in Togekiss' case wings when they were set up the Pokemon looked at the Trainers.

("So what are these braclets for?") Buizel asked looking at the one on his right wrist.

"They're atomic weights specially designed to add on to any amount of weight you desire." Ash explained.

("How or where did you find these?") Kirlia asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now Im setting you all to 300 pounds." Ash said looking at his Xtransceiver setting a number three hundred on it and pushed on the screen like a button. Then all of a sudden the Pokemon felt heavey and slightly scrouched down groaning.

("W-Whats this?") Riolu asked.

"This is the next part of the training. We set you up on a heavy amount of weight and you train in them." Dawn explained.

"Your goal is to get use to having so much weight on you that it becomes natural." Ash said.

("Your serious, you expect us to actually try moving around like this?") Zorua asked.

"Yes, once you get use to that I'll add more weight to it once your used to 300 pounds." Ash said to her.

("Well come on guys we're not gonna get stronger just standing around.") Pikachu said.

("He's right we came here to train and thats what we're gonna do.") Buneary said.

"Ok everyone lets move." Ash said as he ran off with Dawn behind him and one by one Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup, Meloetta, Riolu, Zorua, the Eevee's, Buizel, Kirlia, Gabite, Ambipom, Infernape, and Togekiss followed after them running around the forest, jumped over brooks, up and down hills, and on the beach. They kept this up through the remainder of the day when it hit night time they group walked back to the villa with the Pokemon still having the weights on as Ash told them they would be wearing them all the time.

As everyone was in the living room relaxing from a hard day of training as Pikachu was sitting on the couch with Buneary laying her head on his left shoulder, Piplup was beside her laying his head on Meloetta's lap who was rubbing it as she was leaning back. Ash's Eevee was sitting on the other couch with Dawn's Eevee laying on her stomach beside him while on the arm of the couch on his right Kirlia sitting there with her legs crossed and Ambipom was sitting beside Dawn's Eevee on the couch. Gabite was sitting on the chair besides the couch Pikachu and them were on with Buizel was leaning on the the wall behind him with his arms crossed and eyes closed and Togekiss was sitting on the head on the chair above Gabite with her wings on her side. And Infernape, Riolu, and Zorua were sitting on the floor with Zorua curled up in a ball Riolu sitting crisscrossed with his paws on his knees and Infernape having his left knee up with his left arm over it, all the while the Pokemon were watching tv together.

("Man I feel sore.") Piplup groaned.

("Yeah and only from day one.") Ash's Eevee said.

("Well its only gonna get worse from here on.") Ambipom said.

("True, but we made this choice to come here and are gonna see through it.") Meloetta said.

("Spoken like a true fighter wanting to get stronger.") Kirlia smirked.

("Well said Kirlia even from someone as insignificant as you.") Buizel said making her growl.

("Can you two not start please?") Dawn's Eevee asked.

("Seriously guys everyone's in pain enough already. So save it for another time.") Infernape said as Buizel and Kirlia grunted.

("We still got a long way to go.") Togekiss sighed.

("Yeah but come no pain no gain.") Gabite smiled looking up at her making Togekiss giggle.

("Gabite's right about that.") Riolu chuckled.

("Where's Meema?") Zorua asked looking around.

("Last time I checked I think she was changing cause her and Ash's clothes got dirty during training.") Buneary said.

("We should propaby get some rest we'll need it for tommorow.") Pikachu said getting nods from everyone else as they all went their seperate ways.

As Ash's Eevee walked towards one of the guest rooms someone called him from behind.

("Eevee!") He turned around to see Dawn's Eevee walking towards him.

("Hey what's up?") He asked facing her.

("I just wanted to say you were pretty great out there with the training.")

("Hehe thanks. So were you, ya really put an effort out there.")

("I appreciate that.") Dawn's Eevee smiled looking down with a pink hue across her face.

("You deserve it.") Ash's Eevee grinned looking down with a red hue across his face.

Both of them said nothing as a silence came across them,

("You know I never asked what your life was like Eevee.") Ash's Eevee said looking at her.

("Well I was pretty much like you a part of a herd. But during a rain storm I was washed away from them and I never saw them again. Luckly I've been able to take care of myself so far.") Dawn's Eevee looking at him.

("Bet that was rough.")

("Yeah never being able to see my friends and family again was hard. But I made new ones, though I bet for it was rougher for you having your whole herd hate you just cause you helped saved other Pokemon from death.")

("Yeah all my friends, family, all who I knew turned on me for doing somthing I knew was right.") He said turning to the left and looking down.

("Im sorry about that.") She whispered looking at him sadly.

("Its ok, I got to meet Ash, everyone else, and you so I glad it happend to me.") He smiled at her.

("Im glad I meet you Eevee.") Dawn's Eevee smiled warmly at him.

("Me too Eevee.") Ash's Eevee smiled tenderly at her.

The two of them suddenly giggled for awhile till they calmed down.

("You know maybe we should give each other nicknames?") Ash's Eevee suggested.

("Yeah make it easier on us then addressing each other as Eevee.") Dawn's Eevee smiled.

("How about I call you Selena.")

("I like it, I'll call you Shadow.")

So Ash's Eevee was named Shadow and Dawn's was named Selena.

("Hey um Shadow c-could I ask you something?") Selena as looking down.

("Sure what is it?") Shadow asked.

("Um d-did you h-have a m-mate back in your herd?") Shadow had a large red hue arcoss his face.

("Um n-no I didn't. H-How about y-you?") Now Selena had a large pink hue across her face.

("Me niether.")

("Ok.")

Both of them looked at each other and there was silence again until they giggled again.

("Wanna sleep with me tonight in the guest room Selena?")

("Sure Shadow I'd like to.")

As both of them walked off towards the room Selena leaned on Shadow's shoulder smiling with her eyes closed as he was smiling too.

Infernape was in the fridge deciding to get one more snack before hitting the hay.

("You know you came a long way from being that little Chimchar I saw being abused.") Infernape turned his head to see Ambipom behind him.

("I know I mean I started off alone then I get caught by Paul only for him to use me for my power. Then I get tossed aside to be alone again only this time Ash took me in cause he saw something else in me besides my power. I'll be honest I thought I was gonna be all alone for my whole life.") Infernape said as he took out two of Dawn's poffin's with his left hand and closed the fridge with his right.

He tossed one to Ambipom who caught it with her right hand, the two ate them in silence enjoying the other's company, when they finished they looked at one another.

("Nobody deserves to be alone.") Ambipom smiled sadly as him.

("Hee yeah Ash showed me that in more ways then one.") Infernape chuckled looking down. ("You know Im kinda glad I was caught by Paul.")

("Why's that?") Ambipom asked confused.

("Cause if he had'nt I've never would've meet Ash.") Infernape smiled looking at her.

("I guess your right, it was a good thing.") Ambipom smiled at him.

("You know I never did apologize for hitting you.")

("Hitting me?")

("Yeah when we first meet it was a Pokemon battle.")

("Oh yeah dont worry about that. If its any constillation Im sorry I beat you.")

("Thats alright I was under poor management.")

They both laughed at that til they calmed down.

("We'll Im gonna go to sleep, night.") Ambipom smiled.

("Night.") Infernape smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Ambipom on her right cheek as she blushed when he pulled back.

("What was that for?") She asked.

("A goodnight kiss.") He grinned.

("Well in that case.") Ambipom put her hands on Infernape's chest tiptoed and kissed his left cheek with her eyes closed. She then leaned back and smiled at Infernape, she turned around and walked out the kitchen all the while holding on to her beating chest with both hands smiling as Infernape watched her go with a smile on his face while touching his left cheek.

On the left side of the house Gabite was nibbling at the braclet on his right claw.

("Man this kinda itches.") He commented taking his mouth off it.

("Maybe you should'nt knawl on it.") Gabite looked to his right to see Togekiss walking towards him.

("H-Hey Togekiss I thought you would be sleep by now.") Gabite said kinda surprised.

("I decide to stay up for a little while longer.") Togekiss smiled as she stopped beside Gabite who brung his claw down. ("I can see you've matured somewhat since we last seen each other.")

("Well I have you to thank for that.") Gabite smiled.

("How so?") Togekiss asked curious.

("Your scolding on how I should get better control on Draco Meteor made me want to better myself and make myself stronger.")

("Im glad I was able to be such an influence on you.")

("It was'nt just that.")

("What do you mean?")

Gabite stared into the night sky at the full moon with Togekiss looking at him.

("When I looked at you seeing you be so graceful, skilled, and powerful I knew it was'nt just constent training alone. You sharpend your moves, body movement, you made yourself look like a ellegant goddess who made herself powerful.")

Togekiss could only look in awe at Gabite as what he said he thought about her looking like a ellegant goddess for all her life no one had ever said anything like that to her and it made her feel special knowing someone thought of her like that.

("So believe me when I say this. You inspired me in more ways than one Togekiss, and its thanks through your example I evolved and gotten stronger.") Gabite smiled looking at her.

("Thank you for thinking so much of me Gabite.") Togekiss said with slight tears in her eyes.

("Hey come on, a pretty gorgeous Pokemon like you deserves some credit.") Gabite chuckled with his eyes closed not seeing the blush on Togekiss after he call her a pretty gorgeous Pokemon.

("Well thank you again. And your not bad yourself you still have a troublemaker side but I find that to be the best side of you.") Togekiss giggled leaning her head down forward and kissed Gabite on his right cheek. ("Goodnight Gabite.") She smiled then walked on to front going in the house with Gabite standing there stupidly waving right his left claw with a mad blush on his face.

On the couch Piplup was still laying there with his head still on Meloetta's lap with her still patting his head as they sat in a comfortable silence.

("Meloetta?") Piplup said.

("Hmmm?") Meloetta asked.

("It really is great having you here and everything.")

("Thanks Piplup Im really glad to be here too.")

("So you dont miss your home?")

("Being with Ash and rest of you guys is my home now. And that makes me just a happy.")

("Im glad when your happy. I like seeing a smile on that wonderful face of yours.") Piplup yawned.

("Thanks for the compliment.") Meloetta giggled.

Silence filled the living room again as Meloetta felt like she had to say something that was on her mind.

("Hey Piplup..") Meloetta said but when she looked down she saw Piplup fast asleep with a smile on his face making her smiled as well. ("Oh well maybe next time I'll tell you. Until then sweet dreams.") Meloetta layed her head back as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

On the Balcony of the house Kirlia was sitting on the rail looking into the night with her mind at ease.

("Your gonna catch a cold sitting there all night.") Well until now her mind was at ease. She turned around to see Buizel leaning on the slide doors with his arms crossed looking at her.

("What do you want?") Kirlia asked bluntly.

("Easy there I come in peace.") Buizel walking towards her with his hands up. ("Anyway I wanted to say you were ok out there, y'now with the training.") He said as he jumped on the rail and stood beside her on the left.

("Thanks, you were'nt so bad yourself.") Kirlia said.

They both stared into the sky not saying a single word they both wondered what the other was gonna say or do.

("I think we came off on a rough start.") They both said at the same time. Both of them looked at the other slightly surprised before they chuckled.

("Yeah I guess I was'nt very nice to you from the begining.") Buizel grinned.

("And I was'nt all that friendly when I came out either.") Kirlia smirked.

("So are we ok?") Buizel asked as Kirlia stood up he never noticed before but she was to his chin height.

("I still think your kinda annoying but I think we can manage.") Kirlia smiled as she turned to jump off but slipped as she fell backwards off the rail she thought she was gonna hit the ground closing her eyes until she felt something tug on her left arm. She opened them to see Buizel holding on to her with his right arm with his left one on the rail as he was crouching down.

("I gotcha.") Buizel grunted as he pulled her up letting her set her feet on the rail as he stood up they both stood there for a mintue holding the others hand.

("Get your hands off me.") Kirlia said pulling her left hand away from Buizel's right.

("Hey if is were'nt for me you would've fallen on your head.") Buizel interjected.

("Ha. Were you really trying to save or were just trying to be fresh? I wonder.") Kirlia turning her back to him crossing her arms.

("Your crazy! Whattya mean fresh?! Talk about ungrateful!") Buizel swung his arms down to his sides.

("Whatever have it your way if it makes you happy.") Kirlia said waving her arms, she turned around and jumped off the rail walking towards the door. ("See ya.") She said waving her right hand.

("Are you mad at me?") Buizel asked confused.

("Who said I was mad? I just wanna get some sleep so I can get up early for training.") She said as she stopped.

("What kind of game are you playing anyway?") Buizel grunted turning his back to her crossing his arms. (Uugh even for a Psychic your psycho.")

("Night Buizel.") Kirlia grinned walking in.

("Night Kirlia.") Buizel smiled looking into the night.

In one of the bedroom's Ash's bedroom Riolu came out of it after putting the Pokeball's on the counter across the hall Zorua was in the other one Dawn's as she jumped off the bed.

("Hey Zorua.") Riolu said walking to her as she looked at him.

("Hey Riolu. You seen Meema? I still have'nt found her.") Zorua asked.

("Dont worry Im sure she's just off for a walk.")

("Yeah but I've never been seperated from her this long.")

("Its only been 10 mintues.") Riolu chuckled.

("That's not the point!") Zorua whinned.

("Ok ok how about this. I'll keep you company till then, how's that?")

("That would be ok.") Zorua walked back to Dawn's bed and hopped in it with Riolu following her on it. As Riolu layed his head back against the pillow Zorua layed her head down on his chest.

("Comfy Z?") Riolu asked wrapping his right arm on her back.

("I am thanks Rio.") Zorua smiled looking at Riolu's chest then raised her head looking at him. ("Ever since I was hatched besides Meema you have always been there for me.")

("Hey I feel like I should. We are friends after all.")

("That we are.")

Zorua nuzzeled her head under Riolu's chin and slowy fell asleep and soon after Riolu went to sleep as well.

Outside sitting on the cliff was Ash in his Sinnoh wear cause his Unova wear was in the washer looking at the moon lost in thought.

_"Man today went well. I think everyone did alright with the training, they still have a long way to go. But they're showing they're willing to go through it to become stronger." _Ash thought looking into the night over the sea.

"You should'nt be out here by yourself." Ash turned around behind him to see Dawn in her other outfit the one she wore when they first meet walking to him.

"Sorry I was just lost in thought." Ash chuckled as Dawn sat beside him.

"You know you were great out there." Dawn smiled at him.

"Thanks I have you to thank for your support."

"Hey we're a team and as one we stick together."

"Just like all through those other times we helped one another."

"Yep you and me are perfect together. We make each other stronger in more ways than one"

"That we do. Personally I see you as my own lucky charm."

"You bet your ass mister." They both ended up giggling liking these kinds of moments when it was just the two of them like they could always count and depend on each other.

It was then they both realized something. They've been there for the other everytime one was down or depressed and having their backs supporting each other they slowly came to the conclusion of why they did it. But no one said anything for awhile till Dawn spoke.

"Well Im gonna go check on the Pokemon. I bet they're..." Was all Dawn got out as she turned to make her exit, but she never did. She stopped in her tracks as she felt Ash hook his left pinky around her right pinky, she turned back around to see Ash looking at her. His face was blank but his eyes had a deep emotion in them, something she's never seen from him before but it reminded of herself when she looked in the mirror and saw the same look in her eyes. With a gentle tug, Ash pulled her towards him, as so close that Dawn found herself in his lap. Neither of them were surprised by this cause at that same moment they connected their aura's and learned everything about the other. Dawn made no attempt to stop him or come up with a excuse to not be this close to him. She simply kept her eyes locked on Ash's as she settled in his lap. Ash unhooked his finger from hers and wraps his arms around Dawn's waist. She in turn allowed her hands to cup either sides of his face.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dawn asked in a hushed tone, almost like she knew what was coming.

"I don't know. We could go inside... and check on the Pokemon." Ash answered in the same hushed tone, almost like he was drunk.

"Maybe we could..."

"Or could'nt..."

Ash then pressed his lips to Dawn there was no surprise or hesitation from her as she kissed him back, they both opened their mouths allowing their tongues to encounter each other as they licked and sucked on one anothers toungue. A slight moan escaped from Dawn's mouth as Ash gently flew back on the ground with her on top him, her mouth firmly connected to his.

It was around this time that Ash noticed that his hands were rubbing her thighs and moving dangerously up under her skirt, to his surprise Dawn either didn't notice or she didn't care as she was making no attempt to stop him. Almost like a part of rapid Arcanines his hands shot up her skirt and grasps her butt checks getting a surprised moan from her throat clearly she wasn't expecting that. But what surprised Ash was what he was feeling Dawn's butt was firm and full soft like a pair of pillows somehow she was able to hide a rather large bubble butt from him.

Ash then grabbed her ass with his hands hard enough that it sounded like a slap Dawn broke the kiss and looked down at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes he made no secret about what he did and just looked back up with a confident smirk her surprised face turned into a lovely smile with a little lust.

"You like that?" Dawn asked giving off a small laugh.

"Maybe." Ash said giving off a small chuckle.

Dawn smiled more before they resumed their make out session but this time Dawn's hands found their way under Ash's shirt making him feel like he was being electrified he could feel her lips curl into a smile as she traced a path over his body like him she was enjoying this. Suddenly Ash flipped Dawn over so that she on the bottom and he was on the top making her beanie fall of her head they broke away from kissing and simply looked at each other he looked down deep into her deep blue eyes as she looked in his deep brown eyes.

His right hand reached up resting his palm across the left cheek of her face with his thumb rubbing her lips her tongue darted around a little flicking at his digit Dawn reached up and ran her hands through Ash's head making his hat fall off and land behind him. He then slowly leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her lips which she returned though it lacked the passion and intensity of their earlier one but it was as inmate as ever, they were just enjoying the feeling of their lips on each other. They broke the kiss and just looked at one another smiling.

"Well that was fun." Dawn said breaking the silence as she sat up.

"Your telling me." Ash said scooting behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with her bringing her arms on his.

"I think we need to slow this down a bit Ash." Dawn said.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Ash asked leaning over her left shoulder and nibbling on her ear Dawn squirmed and wiggled against him as he played with her ear making her giggle she brought her left hand up to his left cheek caressing his face looking at him.

"Of course I did, but we cant forget the reason why we're here. We came here to get stronger, as much as I want to do this with you alot dont you think a relationship will only distract us?"

"I dont think so if anything it'll have us work even better than we did today and maybe in the near future."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no need to worry right?"

"Yeah, no need to worry."

Dawn brought Ash's face to hers and they kissed again letting their toungues crawl in the others mouth tasting each other with a great passion, when they broke the kiss they smiled at the other lovingly.

"Love you." They both said making them laugh softly as they rose up from the ground. Ash bended down and picked up his hat and Dawn's beanie, Dawn took Ash's hat and put it on her head as she put her beanie on Ash's head.

"My hat looks good on you." Ash smiled.

"So do you with my beanie." Dawn giggled.

"Hey maybe we should.." Ash started off.

"Keep this from the others?" Dawn finished.

"For now."

"Deal."

As they joined hands and interlocked their fingers walking back to the villa neither one notice two small figures standing behind a tree watching them, when we got a closer look we see Pikachu and Buneary with smiles on their faces as Pikachu had his arms crossed while Buneary had her hand on her hips.

("Well its about time.") Pikachu said.

("You said it.") Buneary said.

("I think catching Riolu and Zorua helped them realize their feelings for each other better.") Pikachu looked at Buneary.

("Yep being able to have the aura ability works in multiple ways which is good.") Buneary looked back at Pikachu.

("So we also dont say anything to the others, agreed?")

("Agreed.")

("Lets get some z's we got a long day tomorrow.")

("I here ya on that one.")

And with that they both walked off to the villa walking side by side smiling all the way.

*In the Unova Region*

Leaf was standing outside Juniper's Lab on a Pokemon battle field looking up into the night sky without her hat on her head for it was in her bag.

"So far we have'nt gotten any leads on anything about this secret organization. But I've got this feeling we will soon enough." She said lost in thought.

"Hey you alright?" Leaf turned around to see Gary walking towards her.

"Yeah just thinking about something." She said turning back to the sky as Gary stood beside her on the left looking at the sky too.

"You know if your thinking about Ash Im sure he's alright." Gary said said making Leaf chuckle.

"Oh Im not I have full confidence he, Dawn, and all the Pokemon are doing well."

"I'll take your word for it."

Both stayed there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Well its time I be heading out." Leaf said walking away.

"Your not staying?" Gary asked turning around to her.

"I doubt me staying here will help with anything. Im not cut out for research Gay." Leaf turned facing him.

"So what will you do now?"

"Probably follow in Ash's footsteps."

"Your gonna do his training?"

"Trust me, something inside me tells me I need to do this."

"Ok just dont over do things, alright?"

"Please tough girl like myself can take care of herself."

Leaf smirked at Gary making him smile as she tossed a Pokeball in the air and out came a Pidgeot but the Pidgeot was Ash's as she landed beside Leaf.

"Hey is'nt that Ash's Pidgeot?" Gary asked pointing at her.

"Yeah but he 'lend' me her thinking she would be in better hands with me." Leaf said. You see when Ash left for his Hoenn adventure Leaf informed Ash that she saw Pidgeot in the Johto region, Ash told her to keep an eye on her for him which Leaf aggred to. During that time Leaf saw Pidgeot with the Pidgeotto and Pidgey flock constently fighting against Fearow and his Spearow flock this went on for months with Leaf informing Ash on it.

Around the time Ash finished the Battle Frontier did things between the two flocks calmed down or so to Leaf thought but one night it appeared that Fearow made an agreement to a Crobat who was leader of a flock of Golbat and Zubat. The agreement was for Crobat and his flock help take down Pidgeot and hers in exchange they get to EAT them for Fearow ran into them when they were trying to find their next meal. So on that terrible night there was what seemed to be a never ending battle between Pidgeot, Fearow, and Crobat along with the flock of Pidgeotto, Pidgey, Spearow, Golbat, and Zubat, during said battle half of all three flocks were down but sadly Pidgeot's were barly able to stand anymore while the Sparrow and Bat Pokemon still looked like they were ready to go.

Leaf could've helped if she would've but she left all her Pokemon back at the Pokemon Center thinking nothing was gonna happen, big mistake. But Pidgeot still stood strong ready to fight for her flock as she was fending off both flocks well Fearow and Crobat knocked her away as the Spearow, Golbat, and Zubat advance to finish her Pidgeotto's and Pidgey's. Wanting to protect and save their lives Pidgeot gained the move Secret Power and used it to defeat both flocks blowing them away, leaving her to face a still strong Fearow and Crobat.

The three battled hard deciding who would win and who would fall as Crobat used a X-Scissor and Fearow used a Giga Impact to finish off Pidgeot she somewhere in her found the will to put all her strength and power into one final attack gained and used a firey Sky Attack making her look like a phoenix. When they clashed it created a flash so bright it made Leaf cover her eyes as it engulf the whole forest when it cleared Fearow was laying on the ground bloody and dead as for Crobat his body was completely incinerated burnt to a crisp to the point you could barley make out his features obviously dead as well.

Pidgeot was standing crouched over breathing hard and heavey exhausted from the whole ordeal, Leaf decided to make her presence known as she walked out making Pidgeot on guard by she relaxed once Leaf explained who she was and was Ash's friend. It was around the time Ash and Dawn traded Aipom and Buizel for the other did Leaf call Ash later that night and told him of all that happend after talking to both her and Pidgeot Ash asked Leaf if she could take care of Pidgot for him. Since the Pidgeotto and Pidgey flock were living happily now that the Spearow flock left them alone after finding out what happend to their leader, Leaf happily accepted it promising she would take good care of her. Ever since then Pidgeot has been in Leaf's care and the two became great partners and friends.

"Uh huh." Gary nodded his head.

"Anyway we should get going, come on Pidgeot." Leaf said looking at her.

("Ok Leaf.") Pidgeot bended down and let Leaf climb on her back when she was secure Pidgeot rose up again.

"See ya Leaf." Gary waved.

"Later Gary." Leaf winked.

And with that Pidgeot lifted her wings and flapped them making her and Leaf go in the air neither one noticing the small blush that came on Gary's face when Leaf winked at him as Pidgeot flew off in the night.

"Hey Pidgeot, we're gonna be doing Ash's special training." Leaf said looking at her.

("Really, well I say bring it on. Im ready.") Pidgeot said making the two girls giggle.

*Somewhere in Kanto*

We come across what appeared to be a dark tower in the middle of a forest with an R on the front, when we come to a window under the R we see someone in what looked like a red and black jacket black gloves blue pants and red and black shoes. The figure had brown hair going all the to their upper back with two stripes on both sides of the face we also see its eyes which are green.

"So this is where my father organized Team Rocket? Gotta say old man you never did have taste." The figure said in voice indicating it was male.

"Sir I'm here to report." The figure turned to see a male Team Rocket grunt soluting to him.

"Very well what is it?" The figure said.

"We have succeded in gaining contact with 'them' as requested." The grunt said bringing his hand down.

"Good, excellent work." The figure smiled.

"But are you sure about this sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just that 'they' were the ones we were trying to conquer in Unova with Meloetta using Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus."

"And look where that got us! That blasted Ketchum and his friends foiled my father's plan, when he escaped those wretched Unova Officer Jenny's, Alder, and Cynthia ambushed him and took him away! Team Rocket was on the flink of disaster until I stepped in and took over!"

"I-I-I know sir b-but..!" The grunt whimpered in fright.

"BUT WHAT?!" The figure belowed.

"B-But they're our enemies sir."

"And so is Ketchum! Are you going to question my orders?!"

"N-No Lord Silver n-never!"

"Good now get out of my site."

The figure now known as Silver(Think of him in the Adventures Series) turned facing the window as the grunt quickly ran away coward like leaving Silver alone.

"Soon Ash Ketchum you will pay." Silver muttered under his breath.

("Indeed he will Master.") Silver turned around to see his Mightyena(female) walking towards him behind her was a Scizor(female), a Heracross(male), a Absol(male), a Zangoose(female), and a Sableye(male) standing there as they came into view.

"Yes he shall." Silver smiled evilly.

*Somewhere else*

In a dark room with no light except for a big window there stood the same figure looking into the night.

"My lord I bring you news." A female looking like the same one from the cave that Ash and Dawn encountered came out in the shadow's and kneeled down to the mysterious figure and we finally get a good look at him. Under the white long sleeved shirt was a black long sleeved under shirt on his left wrist was three square gold braclets he wore grey pants and green and white shoes, on his pants was a chain clips to a gold rebix cube with a black center in all sides. He had green hair in a pony tail brown eyes and a black and white hat on his head.

"Go on." The guy said.

"We have received a transmission from Team Rocket." The woman said.

"Oh?"

"Yes apparently from Giovanni's son Silver he wishes to make an allience with us."

"Interesting.." The figure mussed before he turned his head around facing the women. "Tell him I wish to speak to him very soon." The figure turns his head back to look out the window. "Within a month's time with Team Rocket's help, Team Plasma's goal will come quicker than expected."

"Right away Lord N." The women said now addressing the figure as N leaving. When she left a female Emboar emerged from the shadow's.

("Are you sure about all this N?") She asked.

"Do not worry Emboar, I have total confidence that Silver will not betray us. He wants revenge for what Ash did to his father more." N smirked.

("As you wish.") Emboar bowed her head with her right arm over her chest.

N only smiled thinking of his plans.


	4. A Gray Day It has Started

**Chapter 4 A Gray Day; It has Started**

We come to Camomile Island where we see various Pokemon swimming, flying, running, and playing away without a care in the world, yes this was quite the peaceful place where one could relax and be a ease.

BOOM!

SWOOSH!

POW!

CLANK!

ZOOM!

Well it would be if not for the noise of battling going on, we look deep into the forest where we see figures going so fast you could'nt keep up as they clashed into each other, as two figures clashed again we see them land stoping to look at one another. As we look closer we see the figures are Pikachu and Infernape but their fists were covered in electricity and fire as they were smirking at each other.

("Dig!) Infernape jumped up and stomped his feet down going underground, Pikachu closed his eyes for a moment til he opened them again.

("Magnet Rise!") Pikachu's body was covered in yellow energy before he flew up in the air as Infernape came up under him.

("Thunder Punch!"

("Fire Punch!")

Both reared their left and right fist back and smash them into one onther creating a gust of wind, across from them we hear clanking and slashing going on when we came to the source we saw two more figure attack and going past each other skidding. When they stopped and turned around we see Riolu and Buizel whose bumb's on his arms were metal sheening claws and fins into water looking blades, them using the moves Metal Claw and Razor Shell.

("Aura Sphere!")

("Water Pulse!")

Both fired their blue energy or water sphere's as they collided and the two went back to slashing at each other away from them we see two other figures in a serious fight punching and doging at each other, when we do a close up it reveals Buneary using Close Combat against Ambipom who was using Mach Punch.

("Ice Beam!")

("Swift!")

They both jumped back and fired their attacks as it exploded making a dust cloud, and in the tree's where the last ones as they were jumping from tree to tree colliding against each other, when they collided again it showed them to be Zoura and Kirlia using Night Slash and Psycho Cut.

("Aura Sphere!")

("Mist Ball!")

Firing a red ball and a clear misty ball from their mouth's it exploded making smoke as they jumped out of it and landed.

("Ok everyone stop.") Pikachu said as everyone stopped and deactivated their moves. ("Excellent sparing as usual.") He smiled.

("I suppose it was, kid here got me five times.") Kirlia smiled floating with her right leg over her left arms crossed as Zorua giggled.

("How do you think the others are doing?") Riolu asked.

("Lets go find out.") Buneary said as the group walked out of the forest and came infront of the the villa to see Selena using Psychic flying in the air slamming into Togekiss back to back with both using Zen Headbutt and Sky Attack. Away from them on the roof was Piplup and Shadow were using Peck and Quick Attack trying hitting at each other and dodging the others moves, above them in the air was Meloetta countering her Mega Punch against Garchomp's Dual Chop who evolved. And on the ground were a Luxray and Ninetails who Ash and Dawn caught, they were in a deadlock using Wild and Flame Charge trying to push the other back, all of which were still wearing the weight braclets but they were invisible.

"All right that's enough." The Pokemon stopped as Piplup and Shadow jumped off the roof and on the ground same as Selena, Togekiss, Meloetta, and Garchomp as they landed all Pokemon turned infront of the cliff to see Ash and Dawn (Back in their earlier wear) who seemed a little thinner and toned but all and all were still the same except you could see the muscles on their arms and legs were tight. It has been exactly one month since all Pokemon have done Ash's special training and they have reached levels they never even thought possible, each and every one of them was for more powerful then they ever were before.

But they were'nt the only ones as Ash said he and Dawn have been with the Pokemon ever since participating in the training program to show them they believed in them as well as making themselves stronger. Both have obtained and gotten the hang of their Aura abilities even to the point they can use Aura moves, Dawn decided to use her Aura to make her boobs bigger from B+ to C+ almost looking D sized.

"Seems like everyone is staying in shape." Dawn smiled as all the Pokemon gathered around her and Ash.

("We sure have Meema.") Zorua smiled.

("So what do we do now?") Luxray asked looking at Ash.

"Well since you guys have been training non-stop and barely got any relaxation since we began training I have decided to give you guys the rest of the day to yourselfs." Ash said.

("ALRIGHT!") All Pokemon shouted happily as they were going to have a day to relax they have'nt had one since well in a MONTH.

("Im divin in the water!") Buizel smirked as he ran towards the cliff jumped off it and landed in the water below.

("Me too!")

("Wait for me!")

("Gang way!")

Piplup, Meloetta, and Zorua followed after and jumped in the water after Buizel as the four laughed while Infernape, Ambipom, Riolu, and Kirlia walked down the stairs and on to beach, Garchomp went to the cliff and sat down on the edge, while Togekiss flew to the roof and decided to rest there.

("So what do you to do?") Luxray turned his head to Ninetails.

("Well it has been awhile since we last cuddled.") Ninetails said nuzzling her head under Luxray's chin you see the two of them have been friends since birth only when they fullied evolved did they realized their feelings for each other. They were'nt mates yet but they were'nt complaining, they both agreed to be Ash and Dawn's Pokemon so they'll be able to keep each other safe as well making themselves stronger for their benefit.

("Then to the living room we go.") Luxray smiled as the two walked in the villa.

_("She's so lucky.") _Selena thought in her head watching them go inside in envy.

("Hey Selena are you ok?") Shadow asked walking to her.

("Huh? Oh yeah, Im ok.") Selena said snapping out of her thoughts looking at Shadow.

("Well ok then, I'll be inside if ya need me.") Shadow walked inside leaving Selena alone.

("OH! If only I could tell him!") Selena groaned as she went to a tree curled up in a ball and decided to take a nap, ya see ever since they've seen each other and Im pretty sure you people noticed Shadow and Selena gotten a crush on each other but neither one knows how to go about it. Selena but was to nervous to say it and Shadow kept trying to figure out HOW to tell her but could'nt think of anything, it was actually driving them insane but they've been able to hide it.

As everyone was doing whatever Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Buneary were looking up at the sky.

("I cant believe I gotten this strong in the training.") Buneary said.

("Im more surprise we were able to survive and handle it.") Pikachu chuckled.

"I know you all almost died at least three time." Dawn giggled.

"I told you they might." Ash snickered. "You guys just wanna chill here?" Ash asked them as they nodded laying on their backs.

At the beach Infernape was just relaxing under the cliff in the shade sitting crisscrossed leaning back on the rock with his eyes closed enjoying himself, that is until he felt something in his lap as he opened his eyes and saw Ambipom sitting in his lap straddling him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

("Hey Amby.") Infernape grinned. ("What is it that you want?")

("You know what I want Inferny.") Ambipom cooed leaning in.

("Yes I do.") Infernape smiled as he and Ambipom kissed, ok so I forgot to mention after that certain night in the kitchen the two Monkey Pokemon have gotten closer and closer til they admitted they liked each other and now their together.

Across from them Kirlia was on the steps sitting crossing her legs watching them as they made out.

("They cant go a day without kissing can they?") She asked in amussment.

("Evidently not.") Riolu smiked sitting down next to her. ("But y'know people in love whatcha gonna do?")

(" Vomit.")

("Touche.")

The two ended up snickering.

("Gotta try harder if you wanna catch me.") Meloetta taunted flying away from Zorua who was chasing her.

("Just you wait I'll get you.") Zorua laughed going after her.

("So let me guess, you still have'nt told her yet have you?") Buizel asked floating on his back on the water looking at Piplup who was swimming.

("No not yet, but I will eventually.") Piplup said smiling.

("Whatever Im just saying dont beat around the bush too long.") Buizel said refering to Piplup liking Meloetta but has'nt told her yet.

On the cliff Garchomp was looking into the seas having something on his mind he was so deep in thought he didn't notice Selena come up on his left sitting next to him.

("Hey Garchomp.") She said making him notice her as he looked down.

("Hey Selena, how's it going?") He asked.

("Ok I guess.") She muttered.

("Is this about Shadow again?") He asked making Selena look up at him, you see strangely after he evolved Garchomp became a little more wiser and calmer y'know how like Togekiss was the mother figure of the group well that's how Garchomp is now the father figure. Though at times he still acts like his old self Garchomp acts mature and concerned for other's feelings, with it he was able to know about Selena like Shadow and vice versia but he's letting thing run natural.

("Yes I mean I want to tell him, but I think he'll only see me as a friend. I dont wanna lose our friendship and everything, but keeping all this bottled in is driving me nuts.")

("I understand where your comming from Selena.")

("How?")

("Lets just say I know what its like keeping your feelings all bottled up.") Garchomp turned his head to the roof and looked at Togekiss sighing before he turned back to Selena and smiled. ("But you gotta learn to be patient and wait for the right moment to come. When it does you'll be glad ya did.") He raised up his left claw and rubbed Selena's head making her giggle.

("Thanks for the advice Garchomp I feel much better now.")

("Anytime Selena.")

Dawn was on top of Ash laying her head on his chest while he was rubbing her back and beside them Pikachu and Buneary were next to each other with Buneary's head on Pikachu's shoulder.

"I still say it was funny how half of everybody was shocked when we told them we were going out." Dawn giggled about how she and Ash told the gang about them with Riolu, Zorua, Shadow, and Selena being shocked while those who knew them Infernape, Buizel, Garchomp, Togekiss, Ambipom, Meloetta, and Kirlia were'nt. Kirlia being the emotion Pokemon saw it when she first saw them, Luxray and Ninetails noticed it too but just didn't say anything.

"I know what you mean, the looks on their faces were priceless." Ash chuckled.

("Haha yeah your right.") Pikachu laughed.

("Way too funny.") Buneary snickered.

"Hello, Ash?" Ash raised up as did Dawn, Pikachu, and Buneary Ash then looked at his Xransceiver to see Juniper's face pop up.

"Hey Juniper whats up?" Ash smiled glad to see the Unova Professer.

"I was calling to tell you that Leaf told me she will be comming to visit you where ever you are."

"Really? Awesome, thanks Juniper."

"Always let me know when you and Dawn decide to come over for a visit."

And with the screen went black as Juniper hung up.

"So Leaf is comming over?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Ash smiled.

("Cool I finally get to meet this Leaf girl.") Buneary smiled hopping up and down.

("Me too, I've been dying to meet this girl whose been nice my bud.") Pikachu grinned.

"Trust me your gonna love her." Ash said.

"Thanks for the compliment." The gang looked up and saw Pidgeot floating down to the ground and on her back was Leaf. "Hi Ash!" Leaf waved getting off Pidgeot and ran to him.

"Leaf hey!" Ash said, Leaf then jumped at him swinging her arms around his neck as Ash hugged her back, he then put his hands on her waist and lifted her up spinning her around as they both laughed their heads off drawing the other Pokemon's attention as they came towards them. "Haha so how's my twin sis been!"

"I've been handling myself well like you bro!" Leaf giggled as Ash put her down. They then noticed all the Pokemon looking at them while Dawn just giggled. "I think the Pokemon would like to know me." Leaf smiled.

"Oh right, guys this Leaf my very first friend before I started out as a Pokemon Trainer." Ash said gesturing her to the gang.

"More like sister, we're practically alike and everything about each other."

("So your like with Ash just like Dawn is?") Buizel asked.

"Yep." Leaf smiled.

("Does that mean your gonna try to hook up with him too?") Zorua asked.

Everyone got dead silent at the question as Ash, Leaf, and Dawn looked at each other with a straight face, Ash looked at Leaf then at Dawn, Dawn looked at Ash then Leaf, and Leaf looked at Dawn then Ash.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All three bursted out laughing their heads off while the other Pokemon except Pikachu, Buneary, and Pidgeot sweatdropped at the scene.

("I miss the joke..") Ambipom said confused.

"No no no sweety, I do love Ash but more like in a twin brother type of way." Leaf said calming down.

"Yeah I mean that would be weird." Ash chuckled.

"If they did it would be like they're dating themselves." Dawn giggled.

("Eeeew.") All the Pokemon said sticking out their tongues.

("Hey Pidgeot long time no see.") Pikachu waved walking up to his old friend.

("I know what you mean.") Pidgeot smiled nuzzling her head on Pikachu's.

("Hi there.") Buneary waved beside Pikachu.

("Pidgeot I want you to meet the other Pokemon I befriended with.") Pikachu said leading her to the others.

"That reminds me, come on out and meet everyone you guys!" Leaf grabbed out three Pokeballs and threw them in the air releasing Arcanine and Abra both of which are female as they began talking to Ash and Dawn's Pokemon as the three Trainers began talking amongst themselves.

*Somewhere in Kanto*

Its night time and we come across a forest filled with Pokemon sleeping away, we come up a mountain where we see a cave opening and in that cave were two familiar Pokemon, Mew and Mewtwo, they were sitting next to each other with Mew eating a couple of berries and Mewtwo had his right arm on his left knee with his eyes closed.

("So what do you want to do tomorrow?") Mew asked turning her head to Mewtwo who opened his eyes looking at her.

("Dont know maybe check out that new region we've been hearing about.") He then looked up. ("What was it called again?")

("Unova last time I check.") Mew answered for him. ("How many Legendary Pokemon do you think they have?") She gushed.

("Who knows.") Mewtwo chuckled.

Just then both Pokemon got a strong feeling and they rose up.

("Did you feel that?") Mew asked.

("Yeah let me check.") Mewtwo went to the head of the cave and when he did he growled in anger making Mew come by his side.

("What's wrong?") She asked in concern.

("Look.") He pointed in the woods and when Mew did she saw Team Rocket grunts walking threw the forest with Zubat, Venomoth, Skarmory, Golem, and Rhydon with them, Mew knew Mewtwo didn't like Team Rocket for what they did to him so she sympathized with him. What confused her was she saw another team with them looking totally different as well as the Pokemon which we know are Liepard, Krokorok, Scolipede, Amoonguss, and Gothorita.

("But whose with them and what are those Pokemon?") Mew asked.

("Dont know and I dont care.") Mewtwo growled glowing blue as Mew glowed pink and they both got ready to fight.

Down below a Venomoth raised up it head getting a female rocket grunt's attention.

"What is it Venomoth?"

("I see them.") It answered.

("There!") A Krokorok shouted pointing its left claw above them as Mewtwo and Mew came rushing in blue and pink sphere's around them.

"We've located Mew and Mewtwo!" A male rocket grunt said.

"Begin capture!" A female plasma grunts said as Zubat and Venomoth fired Supersonic making both Psychic dodge their attacks but they could'nt dodge the Air Cutter from the Skarmoy's or the Venoshock from the Scolipede.

("Ancient Power!") Mew's body glowed and she fired a white orb from her chest as it hit the Zubat, Amoonguss, and Venomoth.

("Shadow Ball!") Mewtwo raised up his right hand and fired the orb of darkness at them but it was stopped by a Gothorita. ("Damn it.") He grunted.

"Zubat, Venomoth Supersonic!" Two male rocket grunts said.

"Amoonguss Spore and Clear Smog! Scolipede Venoshock!" Two female plasma grunts commanded.

Zubat, Venomoth, two Amoonguss, and Scolipede fired their sonic attacks, yellow dust, light purple fog, and green acid as all attacks hit Mewtwo and a little of Mew as Mewtwo tried to block the attacks for her.

("Uugh... damn!") Mewtwo grunted falling on his right knee panting as he felt poisoned, a little drowsy, and his ears were ringing in pain.

("Mewtwo are you ok?") Mew asked worridly putting her right hand on his left cheek making him look at her.

("Im far from ok. Its obvious these people want to capture us and they planned it out well using move to immobolized us then get us.")

("What are we gonna do?")

("I dont know due to me taking the full force of their multiple attacks Im not gonna last longer.") Mewtwo looked at the advancing duo of teams comming at him and Mew.

("Then what do we do, I wont be able to last long if I fight them alone if they're using those thinks of attacks.") Mew said.

("We'll need help.") Mewtwo groaned grabbing his head with his right hand.

("From who?") Mew asked looking at him.

("I can only think of one person to help us.") Mewtwo said glowing blue.

*Back at Camomile Island in Ash's Villa*

Ash, Dawn, and Leaf were sitting in the living room talking away as Ash and Dawn were sitting on the couch while Leaf was sitting on the chair.

"So that Abra was your Starter Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yep I thought I could use a little Psychic advantage." Leaf smiled.

"So for the past month you have been having your Pokemon go under the same training?" Ash asked.

"Yeah something just told me I had to do it." Leaf said.

"Well then its a good way to keep you busy I'll tell you that." Dawn giggled.

"Dont I know it." Leaf laughed.

"!" Ash grabbed his head in pain feeling something was wrong.

"Ash?" Leaf asked sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked in concern.

"I-I dont know.." Ash muttered until suddenly he felt a familar pressence in his mind and before he knew it he saw Mewtwo and Mew being cornered by Team Rocket and Team Plasma(Note: Ash nor anyone else does'nt know who they are yet) along with their Pokemon, the scene then faded from his mind as the pain went away as Ash stood up. "Mew and Mewtwo are in trouble."

"Mew and Mewtwo?" Leaf asked surprised.

"Is'nt that the Pokemon you said Giovanni created from Mew's DNA?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah and apparently they're trying to capture him along with Mew. But the strange thing is they're paired up with people that looked familar to the ones you and me encounetered saving Zorua." Ash said.

"But why is that?" Leaf wondered.

"Dose'nt matter Mewtwo needs help and he contacted me for it." Ash said as he walked to the front door with Dawn and Leaf following him, when they were out Pikachu, Buneary, Riolu, Zorua, and Abra looked at them concerned cause they were the Pokemon that had the strongest bonds with them.

("What is it Ash?") Pikachu asked.

("What's wrong?") Buneary asked.

"We gotta go somewhere." Dawn said.

"Mew and Mewtwo need our help." Ash said making all Pokemon go silent as they nodded their heads.

"Return!" Ash, Dawn, and Leaf returned their Pokemon except Pikachu, Buneary, Riolu, Zorua, Abra, Garchomp, Togekiss, and Pidgeot.

"Did Mewtwo give you a location on where he and Mew were?" Leaf asked Ash.

"150 degrees to the north 365 degrees to the west." Ash said making Leaf put in the coordinates in her green Xtransceiver on her left wrist.

"Thats not very far from here." Leaf said as she, Ash, and Dawn got on their Pokemon's back with the others getting on their shoulders.

"Ok then lets move." Dawn said.

"To Mew and Mewtwo!" Ash commanded as Garchomp, Togekiss, and Pigdeot lifted their wings and zoomed off creating a sonic boom behind them.

Soaring across the ocean at the speed of sound the three flying Pokemon spending about seven minutes flying until they reached upon a small island, they came upon shore and landed with the Trainers getting off the Pokemon's back.

"Alright Riolu lets use our aura and search for Mew and Mewtwo." Ash look to Riolu on his right shoulder.

"Zorua lets do the same." Dawn looked at Zorua on her left shoulder.

("Got it.") Riolu and Zorua nodded their heads then closed their eyes as Ash and Riolu glowed blue, Dawn glowed pink, and Zorua glowed red, as they used their senses they detected two arua's one light purple and one dark purple being back up against a mountain surrounded by multiple black aura's. When they focused more they saw figurine's of Mew and Mewtwo being surrounded by both teams and their Pokemon, all four then stopped glowing and opened their eyes.

("We got a lock on them.") Riolu said.

("They're up near a mountain surrounded.") Zorua said.

"Ok then, Abra lock on to them and teleport us there. Pidgeot you stay here and wait for us." Leaf said looking at her Pokemon on her right shoulder who looked back then at Pidgeot.

("Ok.") Pidgeot nodded her head.

("Im on it Leaf.") Abra said as she glowed blue got a lock on her target, then everyone else glowed blue and they vanished.

At said mountain Mewtwo who was slipping to and from being unconciousness was protecting Mew with his right arm as Team Rocket and Plasma was cornering them.

"Its useless to resist us any longer." A male plasma grunts said.

"Just surrender already and come with us." A female rocket grunt said.

("Aura Sphere!")

("Dark Pulse!")

Mew and Mewtwo fired their attacks but they were sent back by Gorthorita using Psychic as well as Golem and Krokorok firing Stone Edge, Scolipede firing Poison Sting, and Skarmory launching Air Cutter, Mewtwo tried to use Counter but his left arm shuddered in pain making him fall on his knee's as the attacks came closer to them about to hit,

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Riolu Aura Force Strike!"

"Garchomp Dragon Rage!"

"Buneary Thunder!"

"Zorua Dark Aura Blast!"

"Togekiss Air Slash!"

"Abra Signal Beam!"

Launching electrical attacks, a turquoise beam, raging blue fire, plum interlocking circles, a ball of air slashes, and a rainbow beam as they stopped the upcomming attacks making smoke, when it cleared Ash, Dawn, Leaf, Pikachu, Buneary, Riolu, Zorua, Garchomp, Abra, and Togekiss were standing in front of Mew and Mewtwo.

"Are you two ok?" Ash asked turning his head at the two Psychic Pokemon.

("We are now.") Mew smiled.

("Thank you Ash.") Mewtwo smiled softly.

_"So that's the clone of Mew? Cool."_ Dawn and Leaf thought looking at Mewtwo who blushed in embarassment at the comment while Mew giggled softly.

"What?!" A male rocket grunt exclaimed.

"Why you little brats!" A female rocket grunt growls.

"So Ash Ketchum it is a surprise to see you here. As well as you Dawn Berlitz." A male plasma grunt said.

"I take it those goons that looked like you are part of the same group huh?" Ash asked.

"And let me also guess your the organization Team Rocket tried to get rid of are'nt you?" Dawn stated pointing her right finger.

"That we are. We are Team Plasma." A female plasma grunt said.

"But why would Team Rocket and Plasma work together?" Leaf asked.

"That would be cause of our new boss who wants revenge on Ash." A female rocket grunt said.

"Revenge on me for what?" Ash asked.

"How about the fact that you helped imprison my father." The rocket grunts got out the way as Silver came into view with Domino behind him.

("Father?") Pikachu asked raising an eyebrow.

("He's Giovanni's son.") Riolu said reading his aura.

"Giovanni has a kid?" Dawn asked.

"Ouch." Leaf said.

"Joke all you want, but I will have my revenge against you." Silver said glaring at Ash.

_("Careful Ash this guy's trouble I can sense it.")_ Mewtwo warned through Psychic Link.

_("He's right we gotta be catious.")_ Pikachu agreed through Aura Link.

"Mightyena." Silver said as the Pokemon came out on his left growling.

"Pikachu you and me will take Silver. Dawn and Leaf as well as Riolu and Garchomp you keep protecting Mew and Mewtwo." Ash instructed.

"You got it." Dawn and Leaf said as Riolu and Garchomped nodded their heads.

"I hope you dont mind but Domino will be accompying us." Silver said.

"I dont mind, but why are you bringing her along." Ask wondered.

"Because like Silver I want you to pay for what happend to Giovanni as well." Domino growled.

"Hmmm, fine then." Ash said as he felt the rage comming from them as he, Silver, Domino, Pikachu, and Mightyena took off in the woods running about to engage in a fierce battle, when they were far enough they skidded to a stop. "Ok guys time to battle!" Ash took out his other Pokeballs and released Infernape, Buizel, Meloetta, Shadow, and Luxray standing by him at the ready as well as Pikachu.

"Same for mine!" Silver took out his other Pokeball and released Scizor, Heracross, Absol, Zangoose, and Sableye who were ready for battle. "Now Ash me and Domino here would like to fight you personally, if you are'nt afraid." Silver taunted.

But Ash was above all that smack talk, but neither the less he knew if he didn't they would try something nasty. "Im not afraid at all."

"Good!" Domino shouted as she ran up to Ash with her black tulip-like staff in her right hand activating it producing electricity swinging it at Ash but he jumped back dodging it, Silver suddenly ran up to him both his gloves emitting red energy. Silver then punched Ash left and right with Ash blocking them as he felt burning sentaions on his arms as he looked at Silver and Domino standing side by side.

"My radiating heat fire gloves, Im not as laid by and let other fight my battle like my father." Silver smirked.

"Well dont either one of you think I'll be easy to take down." Ash smiled as he raised both of his hands and made Aura Sphere's he then swifted his hands backwards making them into energy slashed, he then grabbed them and brought them as his sides ready to fight. "My Aura Saber's and they are'nt just for show."

"Please!" Domino roared ran to Ash swinging her staff at him with Ash blocking it with his right saber and slashing her across the gut making her skid back grunting in pain as Silver charged and punched him with his left fist only for Ash to counter with his right saber. Ash then swung his left saber at Silver but he blocked it with his right forearm, both boys suddenly started banging their knee's against each other, then smashed their forehead's togther then jumped back.

Domino and Silver charged at Ash who raised his sabers in a x position getting ready.

With the Pokemon you could say the same was with them as each one was going at it hard.

("Thunder Punch!")

("Shadow Claw!")

Pikachu and Mightyena hit their moves together trying to hit the other but jumped back skidding.

("You know your pathetic Trainer will fall.") Mightyena said smiling wickedly.

("Dont count Ash out he can handle himself just fine.") Pikachu smirked.

("I doubt it!") Mightyena snarled as she ran up to Pikachu with her purple claws ready to hit him, but Pikachu glowed yellow and flew up using Magnet Rise he then turned around to see Mightyena charging up a Hyper Beam so he charged electricity to his tail and fired Electro Ball meeting Mightyena's attack blinding everything.

("Fire Punch!")

("Fury Cutter!")

Infernapes firey fists match Scizor's glowing red pincers as they were in a head to head battle.

("You must be a glutton for punishment trying to take me on!") Scizor said as she tried to push Infernape.

("Funny I was gonna say the same thing to you!") Infernape sneered pushing back, the two then raised up both of their feet and kicked back seperating them.

("Fire Spin!") Infernape shot a twirling fire from his mouth.

("X-Scissor!") Scizor crossed her arms downward firing a white x slash.

Both attacks collided until they canceled each other out.

Away from them Buizel and Heracross were hitting each other using Ice Punch and Brick Break.

("You know my Trainer has a Heracross and right now he's alot more nicer than you are.") Buizel said jumped up dodging Heracross' right fist.

("Like I care about what Pokemon your pitiful Trainer has!") Heracross growled flying after him. ("Mega Horn!")

("Razor Shell!") Buizel's right fin glowed and formed into the water blade as he slashed it against Heracross' glowing horn.

("Low Kick!")

("Flamethrower!")

Meloetta was floating in the air sending kick after kick against the roaring flames from Sableye's mouth.

("Close Combat!") They both shouted as Sableye jumped at Meloetta and they both engaged in a ferocious combat.

Shadow and Absol were ramming into each other back to back they then ran deeper in the forest firing Shadow Ball's at one another.

("Im surprised someone like you is lasting this long with me.") Absol said running.

("Just because Im small does'nt mean Im not tough, dont underestimate me.") Shadow said.

("I'll keep that in mind once I bring you to your demise.")

("Dont count on it.")

The two then jumped at each other with Absol bitting Shadow's back and Shadow bitting Absol's left front leg.

("Get ready for a world of pain.") Zangoose said crossing her arms.

("Follow your own advice.") Luxray said showing his teeth.

("Crush Claw!") Zangoose's claw glowed white.

("Thunder Claw!") Luxray charged electrity in his paws.

Both slashed at one another struggling to hit the other they then jumped in the air and fired Discharge and Ice Beam colliding their moves.

Back with the others Leaf was helping Mewtwo walk with Abra and Mew by their sides as Dawn was commanding Buneary, Piplup, Ambipom, Zorua, Togekiss, Kirlia, Selena, and Ninetails to fight off the other Pokemon.

("Your not getting Mew and Mewtwo!") Buneary shouted jumping back and fired Thunder from her ears.

("Not as long as we're around!") Piplup ran forward firing Hydro Pump.

("That's right!") Ambipom, Zorua, and Togekiss used Screech, Dark Pulse, and Vaccum Wave at the enemy Pokemon.

("So step off!") Kirlia, Selena, and Ninetails Psycho Cut, Double Edge, and Flame Charge down all the Pokemon in their way.

"Leaf how's it comming along?" Dawn asked looking back at her.

"We're getting close to the shore." Leaf said.

("Steady as it goes, try not to hurt Mewtwo any worse.") Riolu said as he jumped back and fired Aura Sphere at a Skarmory in the gut.

("I'll be alright dont worry.") Mewtwo breathed.

("We cant take any chances for some reason both Team Rocket and Plasma want you and Mew.") Garchomp said Rock Smashing a Rhydon in the face.

"And we will go through any methods to get him!" A female plasma grunt said.

"Go Rhydon!" A male rocket shouted as a Rhydon ran up to Leaf and Mewtwo.

("If you think sending one Pokemon at will help think again!") Mew shouted as she got in front of Leaf and Mewtwo.

"Wait Mew!" Leaf shouted.

("Its a trap!") Mewtwo yelled getting out of Leaf's hold getting in front of Mew.

"NOW!"

("Self Destruct!")

Right on the male rocket's command the Rhydon glowed white and exploded making some go everywhere when it cleared Rhydon and Mewtwo were on the on the ground all bruised up and battered.

("Oh no!") Buneary looked back in worry.

"Do it now!" A female rocket grunt said.

"Capture!" A male plasma grunt threw a black and blue Pokeball with a blue P and red R on the top, it hit Mewtwo engulfing him in purple energy and sucking him up it dinged as it came back into the male plasma grunt's hand. "Capture completed."

"No Mewtwo!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn?" Ash looked back to where the others were fighting for he heard Dawn's shout.

"Dont get destracted!" Domino yelled as she kicked Ash in the gut with his right foot.

Ash managed to ignore the pain and punched her in the face with his left fist then slashed her across the stomach with the Aura Saber in his right hand he then jumped up and kicked her in the chest making her fall down. Silver ran up and punched Ash with his right fist but Ash raised up his right knee blocking it, but he was'nt able to stop the left uppercut making Ash go up in the air he backflipped and landed on his right leg and left knee.

"Sir we have succeded in capturing Mewtwo." A male rocket grunt said in Silver's right earpiece.

"Excellent, the wretched creature is back where he belongs." Silver smiled. "Now procced with capturing Mew."

_"Damn! We cant distract ourselves with these guys, they're not the reason why we came here!"_ Ash thought in his head hearing what was said to Silver. "Everyone we have to get back to the others now!" He shouted turning to his Pokemon.

("Right!") They all said as they shoved their enemy Pokemon off them and heading into the same direction, Infernape swung and jumped on the tree's while Buizel ran with Shadow right beside him, Meloetta flew as Luxray got beside Ash letting him on his back and he rode off with Pikachu right by his side.

"Get back here!" Domino shouted in anger.

"Stay and fight!" Silver roared as his Pokemon got ready to follow.

("We dont time for kids like you!") Pikachu jumped up turned around and fired multiple Thunderbolt's around making tree's fall blocking their path to they could'nt follow them, when he landed Pikachu engulfed himself in white energy followed by swirling silver energy and used Quick Attack and Extreme Speed to catch up with the others.

("Give Mewtwo back!") Mew shouted as she was being held back by Leaf and Abra.

("What surprises me is that they captured a Legendary Pokemon in one single go.") Ninetails said.

"That's because we created Pokeball's that sucks a Legendary Pokemon's strength and power during capture renduring them weak and defensless." A female plasma grunt said.

("With that kind of capability no matter how strong the Pokemon is they'll be pulled in an unescapable capture.") Piplup said.

("Meaning if they do that to Mew she's done for.") Kirlia realized.

"Then lets get her out of here before that!" Ash on Luxray's back came in with the rest of the Pokemon skidding in front of the others.

("Lets move!") Pikachu said.

("Not until they release Mewtwo!") Mew shouted as she squirmed in Leaf and Abra's grasp.

"You want Mewtwo we'll be happy to oblige." Silver sneered as he came out with Domino and his Pokemon behind him, he walked towards the male plasma grunt as he handed the Pokeball to him. "Mewtwo come out." Silver opened the ball and released Mewtwo in black energy when they got a good look at him they saw his eyes were red as all his injuries were recovered.

("Mewtwo?") Mew asked concerned.

("I am ready to serve Master Silver.") Mewtwo said in a hollow emotionless voice.

("What did you do to him?!") Infernape shouted.

"With the Legendary Pokeball designed to capture Legenday Pokemon we have total control over them and their free will making them our mindless slaves." Silver explained.

("You creep!") Meloetta shouted.

"Its our mission, now for Mew." Domino smiled wickedly.

"Mewtwo attack them and obtain Mew." Silver commanded.

("Yes.") Mewtwo raised up his right hand and fired a Dark Pulse as it scorched through the ground.

"Pikachu Charge Beam!" Ash shouted.

("Rodger!") Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity as his eyes turned white and made electricity come out, he then opened his mouth making a ball of electricity he then fired a electrical large beam as it slammed into Mewtwo's Dark Pulse matching it, both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Move!" Ash shouted as Luxray took off with Dawn and Leaf getting on Ninetails back as they returned all their other Pokemon except Meloetta, Piplup, Garchomp, and Togekiss and following behind them.

"Go after them!" Domino shouted as the teams went after them.

They all came up to the shore with Pidgeot still there she looked at them as they got off Luxray and Ninetails' back.

("Ash please dont make me leave without Mewtwo.") Mew pleaded floating to him.

"Im sorry Mew but we have to." Ash said to her.

"We'll get him back but not if we're caught." Dawn said.

("F-Fine.") Mew sniffed as Ash, Dawn, and Leaf got on Garchomp, Togekiss, and Pidgeot's back.

("Guys they're comming in and fast!") Buneary warned on Dawn's right shoulder as her ears twitched.

Just then Mewtwo came out with Silver, Domino, and both teams behind him.

("They're here.") Mew said in Leaf's lap.

"Not for long." Leaf growled.

"Hyper Voice!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

Meloetta and Piplup combined their attack as they slammed at the enemies feet making smoke everywhere.

"Lets go!" Ash shouted, the Pokemon started to take flight and fly away as Meloetta put her arms around Piplup and flew off when the smoke cleared they were out of sight.

"They got away." Domino growled in anger.

"Not for long." Silver said snapping his right fingers, Mewtwo glowed then vanished.

With the group they were flying away from the small island.

("Mewtwo..") Mew muttered.

("Dont worry Mew we'll get him back.") Buneary said reassuringly.

("I cant believe you guys are mates.") Pikachu looked back at Mew who was blushing.

("Was it that obvious?") She asked.

("Pretty much.") All the Pokemon said nodding their heads.

"I could tell a mile away." Leaf said.

"Tell? I could practically smell it." Dawn smirked as everyone giggled while Mew blushed more but smiled.

Until Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Buneary, and Leaf felt something comming at them and fast.

"Incomming!" Ash shouted as Mewtwo appeared in front of them making them stop in their tracks.

("I'm here to capture Mew at all cost.") Mewtwo said.

("Mewtwo please stop, you dont know what your doing.") Mew said.

("Its no use Mew you know as well as I do that he's fully under their control.") Meloetta said as Mew only grunted knowing she was right.

("We wont let you take her.") Pikachu said as he glowed activating his Magnet Rise and floated off Ash's shoulder in front of Mewtwo.

("Then you leave me no choice.") Mewtwo made two Shadow Ball's in his hands then closed them making his fists glow black as Pikachu covered his in electrical energy.

They both flew at each other and went into a dragon rush going all over the place countering fists after fist, when they rammed fists again they flew back and fired Shadow Ball and Electro Ball canceling them out.

("Amazing, Pikachu's actually going toe to toe with Mewtwo.") Mew breathed in awe.

("Its all thanks to the training he's been doing.") Piplup said.

("Charge Beam!") Pikachu's eyes and cheeks produced electricity then fired his attack making it slammed dead center in Mewtwo's chest as it pushed him back above the water.

("Foolish.") Mewtwo glowed blue then raised his left hand as blue energy fromed around Pikachu, Mewtwo then closed his hand crushing Pikach as he groaned in pain.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Solar Beam!"

Just then the two attacks came on Mewtwo's right pushing him across the water until he got his barings then he and everyone else looked to see a Serperior and a Samurott on the water and on their backs were a girl and a boy around Ash and his friends age.

The girl had blue eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail with a white hat with a pink hood and poke symbol on it, she also wore a white no sleeved t-shirt with a no sleeved black vest over it with black wristbands having a pink stripe on them both, she also had cutted jeans on then went to her butt black socks on with black and pink shoes on, she also had a pink shoulder bag on her right shoulder to her left hip.

The boy had brown eyes and short brown hair with a red and white hat with a black hood and a poke symbol on it, he also wore a blue jacket with a black shirt that hat long white sleeves underneath, he had on gray pants red, black and white shoes, he aslo had a blue and black shoulder bag on his right shoulder to his left hip.

They both had a blue and pink Xtranceiver on their left wrist.

"Nice work Hilda." The boy said.

"Thanks Hilbert." The girl said.

("But we're too late.") Samurott growled as he looked at Mewtwo.

("They've already taken Mewtwo.") Serperior informed as she looked at Hilda.

"And we will soon have Mew." Everyone looked to see Silver with Zangoose riding on a Surf comming up behind Ash and the gang. "Mewtwo Dark Pulse."

Mewtwo cupped his hands and fired at Leaf, Pidgeot, and Mew.

"Guys look out!" Dawn shouted turning to them.

"Quick Pidgeot Quick Attack!" Leaf commanded.

("Ok!") Pidgeot nodded her head and swifted to the right and dodged the attack but she was stopped as Mewtwo Teleported in front of her, he then fired Shadow Ball in her chest making her go back then kicked her across the face with his left foot.

"Serperior quick help them using Energy Ball!" Hilda said.

("Im on it!") Serperior opened her mouth and fired a green orb at Mewtwo but it didn't do a thing as he formed his blue Barrier around him.

Mewtwo then used Psychic and pushed Leaf and Pidgeot apart from Mew he then flew to her and put her in a headlock trapping her in his grip.

"No Mew!" Leaf shouted.

("Let her go!") Pikachu growled getting ready to fire Charge Beam.

"Pikachu no you'll hit Mew in the process!" Ash said making Pikachu stop his attack as he growled.

("Guys quick take this!") Mew shouted as she glowed pink and fired multiple beams hitting Ash, Dawn, Leaf, Hilbert, and Hilda it the chest as they glowed pink as well but stopped glowing. ("Now get outta here!")

"She's right if we stay we'll have two Legendary Pokemon to deal with!" Hilbert shouted.

"Ok then, everyone move!" Ash ordered making Garmchomp, Togekiss, Pidgeot, Meloetta, and Pikachu fly off as Serperior and Samurott swam swiftly and quicky away following them.

"Hmph, calling that pathetic Trainer for help was pretty stupid of you." Silver said bringing out a Legendary Pokeball with his right hand.

("What I dont understand is why you want me and Mewtwo.") Mew grunted.

"Who said its just you?" Silver grinned touching Mew with the Pokeball sucking her up with it dinging then released Mew with her injuries recovered and her eyes red. "Can either of you get a lock on Ash and his friends?"

("Unfortunatly we cannot.") Mewtwo said.

("They are able to hide their energies from us making it impossible for us to find them.") Mew said.

_"So apparently that wretched Ash has gotten some new amazing and useful abilites."_ Silver growled in thought before huffing. "No matter, for this is just the begining." Silver, Mewtwo, Mew, and Zangoose all glowed then vanished.

Back on Camomile Island all the Pokemon landed or came up on the beach as the Trainers got off the Pokemon's back with Meloetta landed and letting go of Piplup.

("Damn it! We could'nt save them!") Pikachu growled in anger with electricity comming out of his cheeks.

("Pikachu calm down, it wont help none getting all worked up.") Buneary said putting her right hand on Pikachu's left shoulder as he got himself under control.

("But why would they want Mew and Mewtwo?") Togekiss asked walking up beside Garchomp who nodded his head in agreement.

"Its all part of Team Plasma's plan." Hilbert said getting everyone's attention.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves; Im Hilda and this is Hilbert." Hilda said gesturing to her and Hilbert.

"Hello." Leaf said nodding her head.

"So what can you guys tell us about Team Plasma?" Dawn asks.

"Only that Team Plasma is a crafty organization that has been around for nearly 60 years." Hilbert said.

("60 years?!") Garchomp asked stunned.

"That's right they work in secret and can get any type of information they can get they're hands on." Hilbert said.

"They believe that the way Pokemon are being used in battles and contests is an abomination, what they do is corner Trainers and force them to release their Pokemon if they dont they get destroyed." Hilda said.

"That's just wrong, for people wanting to 'help' free Pokemon they act pretty cruel." Dawn growled.

"Wanting to free Pokemon for being forced to do anything they'll go through any means neccesary. Thing is the organization was made by a guy named Ghetsis when he was 13, over the years they only gotten stronger, more organized, and craftier." Hilbert explained.

"But wait how is it that you guys know so much about Team Plasma if they've been around for 60 years?" Ash asked.

"Cause we had a friend who is the child of Ghetsis; His name is N and he's the current and main leader of Team Plasma with his father Ghetsis by his side."

"But Hilbert why? Does'nt your friend knows what he's doing?" Leaf asked him.

"He knows excatly what he's doing." Hilda growled lookin at the ground. "When we were 6 N betrayed us, he had three plasma grunts corner us to try and take our Pokemon. We were beaten pretty badly but managed to get away, only N took my Tepig away and laughed with glee." By that time Hilda had tears comming in her eyes.

"We could've told our parents or the authorities but they would've targeted and come after us so we kept quite about them. And instead we decided to fight them alone gathering all we could about Team Plasma." Hilbert said comming up to Hilda and putting his right hand on her left shoulder to ease her pain. "It was only about four weeks ago we found out about their plan."

"And what would that be?" Dawn asked.

"Right now Team Plasma's goal is to target and capture all the Legendary Pokemon and they've started with Mew and Mewtwo."

"But why is that?"

"We dont know, but all we do know is that they need all the Legendary Pokemon from every region starting off with the Mew duo."

"And the fact Team Rocket has teamed up with them makes both teams seem like real trouble since both teams are being run by the bosses sons." Hilda said.

"You guys really can gather information." Ash smiled walking to Hilbert and sticking out his right hand. "Then I guess we'll be working together to stop them."

"That we will." Hilbert smiled shaking Ash's hand.

("We'll need all the help we can muster to stop their plan.") Serperior said.

"Im already on it, Im contacting Gary, Oak, and Juniper informing them to try and help in anyway they can." Leaf said touching her green Xtransceiver.

("In the mean time we should rest up for when we go after them again.") Meloetta said.

("Meloetta's right.") Piplup said nodding his head.

"Ok then, you guys can come and stay with us at my villa." Ash said to Hilbert and Hilda.

"Thanks Ash." Hilda smiled.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Hilbert grinned.

"No worries." Ash said as the group walked up the stairs to the villa.

*With the Enemy*

N was in a dinning room sitting on a couch with his right leg over his left and his arms up on the couch eyes closed relaxing, until he heard the door opening behind him.

"Excellent work Silver, thats two Legendary's down." N said without turning around as Silver and Domino walked in.

"Yes but unfortunatly we encounter Ash and Dawn with their Pokemon there. Apparently they contacted him with their minds." Silver said.

"Then it would appear that they have trusted him with their location." N said his eyes still closed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Domino growled.

"It means possibly that Ash knows the location of all the other Legendary Pokemon we're targeting." Silver said.

"Exactly thus meaning we will be seeing alot of him and his friends trying to stop us." N said.

"Still we would've been able to take care of him if not for your poor leadership!" Domino growled looking at Silver.

"Niether one of us expected for Ash Ketchum nor his Pokemon to gain so much power." Silver said at Domino.

"Still a leader is suppose to be ready for anything!" Domino roared.

"Are you emplying this is all my fault?!" Silver glared.

"Well if you were half the leader your father was!" Domino was suddenly slammed against the wall by Scizor as she was holding her by the throat with her right pincher as Domino grunted in pain.

("You watch what you say to your new ruler you wretched bitch!") Scizor hissed.

"I-I dont have to watch anything!" Domino coughed.

"You will since Im pulling the strings Domino." Silver said walking up beside Scizor on her right. "I know that you were the only as close to my father as any other Rocket member, but I'm not that foolish old man."

"You got some nerve."

"I never did like my father, but I will be damned if I let some kid humiliate him which what I was gonna do. And Im not gonna have some spoiled bitch cock an additude with me."

"You think Im scared of you?"

Silver dashed at Domino and punched her in the gut with his left fist really hard making her cough up blood as Scizor let her fall to the floor on her knee's holding her stomach with both arms. Silver kneed down and roughly pulled Domino's hair for her hat fell off making her look at him in the eyes.

"You will be put in your place, even if I have to do the most horrible and humiliating things to you." Silver seethed making Domino shake lightly in sudden fright knowing Silver was completely different from Giovanni in more ways than one.

"Ok ok you two no need to be violent towards one another." N smiled turning to look at them as Silver let go of Domino and stood up.

"So who do we target next?" Silver asked.

"The Trio Birds and luckly for us I know exactly where they are, they're all in the same place making it easy for us." N said.

"And where would that be?" Silver intriged.

"Near The Orange Islands." N said as he and Silver grinned wickedly.

**And that's it for this chapter, also I decided to let you know what moves who learned what.**

**Pikachu: Magnet Rise, Thunder Punch, Charge Beam, and Extreme Speed.**

**Infernape: Fire Punch and Blaze Kick.**

**Buizel: Rain Dance, Hydro Cannon, Frost Breath, and Razor Shell.**

**Garchomp: Dual Chop, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, and Dragon Rage.**

**Meloetta: Low Kick, Flash Cannon, Mega Punch, Scald, Giga Impact, Echoed Voice.**

**Shadow: Ice Beam and Self Destruct.**

**Riolu: Bone Rush, and Final Gambit.**

**Luxray: Thunder Fang, Discharge, Protect, Thunder Claw, and Wild Charge.**

**Piplup: Aqua Ring, Hydro Cannon, and Brine.**

**Buneary: Weather Ball, Brick Break, Close Combat, Thunder, and Ice Shard.**

**Ambipom: Mach Punch, Flash Cannon, and Stone Edge.**

**Kirlia: Mist Ball, Psywave, Heart Stamp, and Healing Wish.**

**Togekiss: Close Combat, Gust, and Drain Punch.**

**Selena: Solar Beam and Zen Headbutt.**

**Zorua: Aerial Ace.**

**Ninetails: Fire Fang, Inferno, Light Screen, Fire Claw, and Flame Charge.**

**Stay tune for my next one.**


	5. Battle for the Birds

**To my fellow readers Im sorry to say that it will be awhile before I post a new chapter to any of my stories. Reason being is cause my laptop got messed up so Im trying to get a new one, so I posted this on the school's computer, I just felt like you guys should know this. Anyway D-nasty loves you all so enjoy and I will so you guys in awhile. ;)**

**Chapter 5 Battle for the Birds**

Late in the night Ash was laying on the bed in his room with his hands behind his head with his hat off looking at the ceiling.

_"So they're after all the Legendary Pokemon huh? That means each one from every region will be a target."_ Ash said deep in thought, until he realized something making him rise up. _"That means they'll be comming after Meloetta!"_

"So you figured it out too huh?" Ash looked at his door and saw Meloetta was floating there as she came in the room and landed on Ash's lap as he began rubbing her head with his left hand. "Dawn, Pikachu, and Buneary came up with the same conclusion awhile ago. Team Plasma's gonna come after me in the long run."

"We'll never let that happen, you can count on it." Ash said

"Everyone else has figured it out. Well all except Piplup."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No the less he knows the better, if he where to find out now he'll worry about me."

Ash knew far to well about the relationship between Meloetta and Piplup they have gotten really close and care about one another, and not to be nosey he gave them their privacey.

"Ok then we wont tell him."

"Thanks Ash."

Meloetta got out of Ash's lap kissed him on his right cheek and left the room leaving Ash alone.

"*sigh* What am I gonna do?" Ash moaned putting his hands on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ash put his hands down and saw Dawn in his door way without her beanie, she walked in closing the door behind her and straddled on Ash's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "Worried about Team Plasma?"

"Yeah, I just dont get what they want with all the Legendary Pokemon." Ash huffed putting his arms around Dawn's waist.

"We'll figure it out." Dawn smiled as she leaned in and kissed Ash with him kissing her back, he leaned back laying down on the bed with her on top they then broke the kiss and looked at one another. "Been awhile since we were like this." Dawn grinned.

"You dont say?" Ash slyly asked slipping his hands under Dawn's skirt through her panties and inserted his right index and middle finger in her pussy.

"Ah.. Ash you naughty boy." Dawn gasped as she breathed heavily. "If your gonna do that a least lick my breast." She grinned raising up her right hand to her shirt colar and pulled it down under her right tit as it bounced up and down.

"I aim to please my girl." Ash raised his head and licked Dawn's right nipple before putting it in his mouth sucking on it as Dawn moaned from the feeling.

"There you go, lick my tit baby." Dawn moan pushing his head deeper into her with her right hand.

Before they could go any further their Aura Senses flared up making them seperate as Dawn fixed her shirt and her skirt, the door opened releaving Hilda without her hat as she saw Ash and Dawn sitting on the bed.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Not at all." Dawn smiled.

"Come on in." Ash gestured with his right hand as Hilda walked in and sat on Ash's bed. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"Oh?" Hilda wondered.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask what was your relationship with this N was like. Cause when you mention him about taking your Tepig you had this look of betrayal and desception."

Hilda looked down sad before she spoke.

"I used to see N as a older brother I felt like I could tell him everything. We were close as me and Hilbert were, but to find out all that was an act to manipulate my feelings like that, not to mention he took my starter Pokemon from me. I just felt broken like I was the dumb one, I just.. I just.." Hilda was in tears by that time and Dawn leaned in and hugged her as Hilda hugged her back.

"Its ok Hilda its ok." Dawn soothed reading that she still felt pain after all these years.

"I started blaming myself, how weak and narrow minded I was, but Hilbert managed to help me like always. He told me he was hurt also cause he saw N as a brother too, but he told me it was'nt niether one of ours fault, N was the one to deceive us and play with our emotions, he was the one to blame." Hilda said as she slowly calmed back down.

"The nerve of him to be so deceitful." Ash growled clutching on his pants legs, he calmed down and looked at Hilda who seperated from Dawn. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I will be, thanks Ash and thank you too Dawn." Hilda smiled looking at her.

"Hey we're friends its what we do." Dawn smiled.

"That's right and friends stick by one another no matter what." Ash smiled raising up his right fist.

Hilda only giggled at Ash and Dawn feeling thankful to have them as friends.

In the kitchen at the table Leaf without her hat was typing something on her Xtransciever deep in thought, she heard footsteps making her raise up her head and looked to see Hilbert with out his hat as he came to the table.

"Looking up something?" He asked sitting across from her.

"Just up the Legendary Pokemon. I figured out why Team Plasma went after Mew and Mewtwo first, you see the two seperately are the most powerful Psychic-Types ever, but put them together and their power is overwhelming. Given Silver's father Giovanni made Mewtwo from Mew's DNA they went after that specific Mew cause apparently she is considered the strongest out of all the others." Leaf explained.

"That's what I theroyed which is why me and Hilda were able to track them down to that island, cause they were giving off powerful Psychic energy even if it was well hidden." Hilbert said.

"How did you find them?"

"I'm a bit of computer whiz as well as Hilda, we modified our Xtransceiver's to pick up the most Psychic energy in all the region's and it lead us there."

"Anyway from what I assume they'll be going after the most powerful Legendary Pokemon of said species, meaning their next targets are Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno."

"But where do you think they'll be able to find them?"

"Who knows until then all we can do is try to find out, and hopefully save them."

Leaf then turned off her Xransciever and looked at Hilbert.

"In the meantime how about we all get to know each other." Leaf smiled.

"Good idea, if we're gonna be a team we should know about one another." Hilbert smiled.

Outside on the battle field all the Pokemon were sitting around in a big circle.

("So from now on all of us are a team.") Pikachu said as everyone nodded their heads.

("I feel bad that Mew and Mewtwo are being under control by Team Rocket and Plasma.") Abra said.

("Yeah but every other Legendary Pokemon in the world in a target.") Zorua said.

("I dont think that will ne the case Z.") Riolu said.

("What you mean Riolu?") Selena asked.

("He means not every Legendary Pokemon will be a target, only the ones that are the strongest of the species.") Serperior said.

("Well that would make sense.") Buizel said.

("I think Team Plasma and Rocket are gonna use Mew and Mewtwo's Psychic abilities to find out which Legendary Pokemon are the strongest for them to capture.") Kirlia said.

("That's the same conclusion Hilbert came up with.") Samurott said.

("The same thing with Leaf.") Pidgeot said.

("So the question is where do they hope to find Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno?") Garchomp wondered.

("It could be anywhere in the world.") Piplup said.

("Well worrying ourselves about it wont help any of us.") Togekiss said.

("Right we should get as much sleep as possible.") Pikachu said as everyone got up and went into the villa, as he was walking Pikachu notice Buneary going into the woods. ("Wonder whats up with her?") He decided to go check on her.

As Buneary walked further in the woods what transpired today kept playing in her mind, she stopped in front of a tree and placed her left hand on it.

("Mew.. she could'nt do anything for her mate Mewtwo or for herself. And in the end all she did was make sure the rest of us could escape.") Buneary growled clutching her right fist til it glowed white then she punched the tree making her fist go in it, she took her fist out then punched in the same place but with her left fist as she used Brick Break back and fourth.

("You think you punched it hard enough?") Buneary stopped and turned her head to see Pikachu walking up behind her. ("You ok?")

("No, I'm super mad that Mew sacrificed herself for us.") Buneary said with her hands stop glowing turning her head back to the tree.

("There was nothing we could've done, you know as well as I do that she saved us.") Pikachu said wrapping his arms around her hugging her from behind as Buneary raised her hands and rested them on Pikachu's arms.

("I just wish it didn't have to come to that.") Buneary whispered.

They stood there for a couple of minutes trying to forget all that's happend today and just enjoy the others company.

("Still have'nt reach that point yet have you?") Buneary asked.

("No, but I think Im at my peak or close to it. Ash thinks the same thing, which is why he's been giving me extra training.") Pikachu said.

("Do you think you'll let me spar with you?")

("You wanna get stronger than what you are now?")

("Way stronger.")

("Then of course I'll help.") Pikachu turned Buneary around putting his hands on her shoulders.

("Thanks Pikachu.") Buneary smiled and rested her head on his chest.

("Lets go inside.") Pikachu suggested with Buneary nodding her head, he took hold of her left hand and they walked inside.

*In the Jhoto region near the Orange Islands*

Early in the morning Silver and Domino were on a speedboat with a male rocket grunt driving it as they roaring across the water, it slowed down once it reached Fire Island.

"Mew and Mewtwo come out." Silver said taking two Legendary Pokeball out with his right hand and released them as they floated in front of him. "I want you two to corner and apprehend Moltress."

("Understood.") They both said as they flew off to the top of the mountain.

("If we cause a comotion on the Island is should draw Moltress out.") Mew said.

("You cause the comotion, while I wait to ambush her.") Mewtwo said as Mew nodded her head and flew into the forest, she then started using Aura Sphere and Ancient Power all around making the Pokemon on there scream and terror and run away. As that was going on deep in the mountain was Moltress as she was resting on the ground she heard the comotion as well as the Pokemon screaming.

("What the? What's going on?") She raised up and flapped her wings going in the air when she came out she saw Mew reaking havoc on the Island. ("What Mew? Why..?") Moltress was suddenly hit in the chest with a Shadow Ball, she looked up and saw Mewtwo there with his right hand sticking out.

("Target in sight.") He said charging up another Shadow Ball.

("Something tells me Im in for a rough day.") Moltress mussed getting ready for a fight as Mew flew beside Mewtwo.

*Back on Camomile Island*

Riolu was jumping from tree to tree almost like a ninja working on his speed as he was doing that when he jumped over another tree he saw Zorua below him looking around.

("Rio! Rio where are you?!") She shouted.

("Right here.") He jumped landed behind Zorua startling her.

("What have told you about doing that?") Zorua pouted making Riolu chuckle.

("Sorry about that, what are you doing here?")

("Well for one thing I was looking for you.")

("Why's that?")

("Cause you left while everyone was sleep.")

("I wanted to work on my skills. Just cause we had a day off does'nt we should slouch.")

("I see. Well the other thing is cause I was wondering id you've seen Uncle Pikachu or Aunt Buneary.")

("They're gone too?")

("Yeah and I have no idea where they are.")

Just then they heard pounding and scathing sounds from the far right so they went to check it out, when they got there they saw Pikachu using Thunder Punch against Buneary using Break Break she then used Ice Beam but Pikachu dodged using Magnet Rise.

("Charge Beam!") Pikachu's cheeks and eyes sparked with electricity opened his mouth and fired his beam on electricity at Buneary who brought her arms in a x position as the attack slammed into her making her skid back into a tree trapping her in place. Buneary used Bounce to jumped out the way as the attack zapped the tree reducing it to ash, Buneary cupped her hands forward creating a ball of swirling fire and fire Weather Ball hitting Pikachu in the chest.

Pikachu then flew at Buneary with his still electrical fists on and made his tail sheen metal, while Buneary was getting ready she made the tuff on her ears glow rainbow, the two then got in a furious battle hitting the other hard dodging, blocking, or meeting the others moves head on. Buneary fired Ice Beam but Pikachu floated above it missing him, he then swung his tail at her making her hit the ground on her back as she got up she saw Pikachu comming down fast using Volt Tackle. Buneary decided to take a chance stood her ground and thrusted out her hands and ears catching Pikachu dead on she was trying to hold it for as long as possible which was only five minutes till Pikachu broke out of her hold and hit her in the chest making her fly in the air. As she was falling Pikachu flew up and caught her in his arms bridal style then floated down on the ground and stopped glowing.

("You ok?") Pikachu asked setting her down.

("Ugh yeah I will be once my head stops ringing.") Buneary groaned holding her head with her right hand.

("That was pretty good for a first time. Usually only Infernape, Riolu, or Buizel can go toe to toe with me barely unscathed.") Pikachu smiled.

("Guess Im one of the lucky ones.") Buneary chuckled.

("Thats an understatement.") Pikachu and Buneary turned to see Riolu and Zorua walk to them.

("That was pretty cool Aunt Buneary.") Zorua smiled.

("What have I told you about calling me Aunt?") Buneary giggled.

("Sorry but since you and Uncle Pikachu have taken a few lessons in aura I cant help but to call you that.") Zorua giggled.

("So your training Buneay now?") Riolu asked.

("Yeah she has her reasons.") Pikachu smiled.

All of a sudden all their stomachs growled making all them chuckle.

("How about we go back and eat breakfast?") Pikachu suggested.

("Sounds good to me.") Zorua said.

("How about last one there is a Slowpoke.") Buneary smirked.

("Make it a Slowking and your on.") Riolu grinned.

And all at once did Pikachu, Buneary, Riolu, and Zorua zoom off leaving a gust of wind behind.

In the living room Ash, Dawn, Leaf, Hilbert, and Hilda were sitting on the couch with their Pokemon everywhere as they were all just watching tv, til the door bursted open making them all look back to see Pikachu, Buneary, and Riolu skidding in to a stop with Zorua behind them.

("Ha looks like your the Slowking.") Riolu smirked.

("No need to rub it in!") Zorua whined as she tackled Riolu to the ground with him snickering.

"Zorua what have I told you about fighting?" Dawn said looking at her over the couch.

("But Meema! Riolu started it!") Zorua said on Riolu's back.

"I dont care your gettin older so act like it." Dawn said.

("Yes ma'am.") Zorua sighed getting off Riolu.

"Riolu that goes for you too, act more your age." Ash said looking at him.

("Yes sir.") Riolu said brushing his left arm off as Pikachu and Buneary came out of the kitchen and handed the two aura users a poffin.

("Hey I just thought of something.") Buizel said leaning on the wall arms crossed.

("Comming from you that's a surprise.") Kirlia said getting a glare from Buizel.

"Kirlia stop." Dawn said then looked at Buizel. "Go ahead Buizel."

("Well from what Hilbert and Hilda described N as one not to pass up oppertunities, and quickly find something he's looking got me thinking. What if he was'nt looking for Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno seperately? What if he was trying to find them all in one place?")

("That's a pretty good theroy Buizel, but it seems a little far fetched.") Ambipom said sitting on the floor next to Infernape.

("Yeah I mean where in the world would those three be at the same place, let alone near each other.") Shadow asked.

What Shadow just said made something in Ash's mind clicked as he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ash what is it?" Hilda asked making everyone look at him.

"Its what Shadow said made me think of something I dont know where but something about it just seemed familair." Ash mussed.

"What? About Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno being in the same place or near each other?" Hilbert asked.

"Ash is right I think I heard something like that before." Leaf said.

"But from where?" Dawn asked thinking hard.

("Hey Infernape you want an orange?") Garchomp asked from the kitchen.

("Yeah.") Infernape said as Garchomp threw him the orange, Ash, Dawn, and Leaf suddenly figured out what they were trying to remember.

"The Orange Islands!" They shouted.

"What about the Orange Islands?" Hilbert asked.

"I just remembered long ago in the Jhoto region that Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno all lived near each other on Fire, Lighting, and Ice Island." Ash said.

"You mean that time the world's weather climate was out of whack?" Hilbert asked.

"Exactly that, cause Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno were taken by a nut job that wanted them for his collection." Leaf said.

"And due to them having an effect on the world I would bet that those three are considered to be the strongest out of the species." Dawn said.

"Meaning we gotta head over to the Orange Islands and fast!" Hilda said.

("Right!") All the Pokemon said getting up as everyone rushed out the door.

Ash and Dawn jumped off the cliff with Garchomp and Togekiss comming under them, Pidgeot bended down and let Leaf get on her back as she flew off, Samurott jumped in the water as Hilbert landed on his back and swam off, Hilda got in the speedboat with the Pokemon getting in speeding off, and Pikachu and Meloetta flew up in the air following after.

*Moments later*

The gang slowed down as they neared the Orange Islands looking around.

"Ok guys keep your eyes out for anything." Ash said.

Right after he said that a flame and electricity went up in the air comming from Lightning Island.

("Like that?") Abra asked pointing.

Nobody liked the looks of that so they all speed off towards the location as they got near the shore they saw Zapdos flying away from Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltress as they fired Ancient Power, Dark Pulse, and Flamethrower.

("Shit they already got a hold of Moltress.") Selena growled.

("We gotta help.") Piplup said.

"You wont be helping anyone." Everyone looked down to see plasma and rocket grunts in front of them with their Pokemon.

"Silver and N knew you would be here. But didn't take in consideration you would have Hilbert and Hilda with you." A female plasma grunt said.

"Garchomp Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded.

("You got it!") Garchomp raised up his head and fired hit attack making arrows fall down on the ground.

"Me and Dawn will help Zapdos, you guys try to stop these guys from following." Ash instructed.

"Ok." Dawn nodded.

"Gotcha." Leaf, Hilbert, and Hilda nodded their heads. Ash and Dawn returned all their Pokemon except Pikachu and Garchomp and Togekiss took off in the air with Pikachu following behind.

("What have you done to Moltress?!") Zapdos asked dodging Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltress' attacks he then thrusted his left foot in Mew's chest knocking her back.

("The same thing we're about to do to you.") Mewtwo said bringing up his right hand and fired a Shadow Ball but it was destroyed by an Electro Ball as Pikachu flew in front of Zapdos with Garchomp and Togekiss by his sides with Ash and Dawn on their backs.

("Ash?! Pikachu?!") Zapdos asked surprised. ("What are you guys doing here?")

"Long story Zapdos, but lets just say these two are being brainwashed by a organization that's targeting the strongest Legendary Pokemon around the world." Ash explained.

"And since they've already taken Moltress you and Articuno are next." Dawn said.

("A person your age wearing black and red would'nt happen to be behind it would they?") Zapdos asked.

("That's who's exactly it.") Pikachu said facing him.

("Then you might want to head over Ice Island I saw him heading over there.")

"Shit! Dawn you stay and fend off against Mew, Mewtwo and Moltress, I'll go after Silver." Ash said.

"Dont worry me and Pikachu will handle this." Dawn said.

("Yeah just go before its to late.") Pikachu said.

"Got it, lets go Garchomp!" Ash shouted.

("Gotcha!") Garchomp took off to Ice Island as Dawn, Togekiss, Pikachu, and Zapdos got ready to fend off against Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltress.

"We need a little more help if we're gonna fight Legendary Pokemon. Kirlia help out!" Dawn tossed out her Pokeball releasing Kirlia.

("I'll take on Mew!") Kirlia shouted.

("You wont even last five minutes with me.") Mew smirked.

Kirlia flew up to Mew and kicked her with her left leg but Mew blocked with her right hand Mew then fired Aura Sphere with her left hand only for Kirlia to meet that with a Mist Ball making smoke appear around them, they both flied down to the water then flew across it ramming into each others.

Pikachu charged using Volt Tackle at Mewtwo who meet his attack with Barrier as they rammed into each other, Pikachu then Iron Tailed Mewtwo across his chest only for Mewtwo to fired Shadow Ball from both his hands into Pikachu knocking him back. When both Pokemon managed to get theirselves together Pikachu and Mewtwo fired their Charge Beam and Dark Pulse at full power as the smashed into each other making an energy explosion.

Togekiss and Zapdos flew right into Moltress who made her body blaze with fire and attacked them with her wings but they managed to block with their own, Molrtess then fired Overheat as it both Togekiss and Zapdos with Dawn making a pink aura body shield keeping her safe. They then fired Thunderbolt and Gust forcing Moltress back as Dawn fired a pink Aura Sphere from her right hand hit Moltress in the chest.

("You wont stop us from getting a hold of Zapdos and Articuno!") She roared as the water started raging with the sky turning black.

_"This is'nt good, already the world's climate is starting to stir. If this keeps up he'll show up just like Ash told me."_ Dawn thought in worry.

*Deep within the Ocean*

A dark being with bright blue eyes looked around noticing the disturbance in the sea it then looked up thinking something was wrong, it suddenly twisted into a water typhoon and went upward.

*On Ice Island*

Garchomp landed in the middle on the forrest letting Ash off as he looked around.

("Do you feel Silver anywhere Ash?") Garchomp asked.

"Its hard to with the weather acting up." Ash said looking at the water as it started to stir up wildly.

"So I see we meet each other again." Ash looked forward to see Silver comming out of the woods smiling with his Mightyena, Absol, Heracross, Scizor, Zangoose, and Sableye around him. "Looks like N's theroy was right after all."

"What about N's theory Silver?" Ash asked as Infernape, Buizel, Meloetta, Shadow, Rilou, and Luxray came out.

"About you meeting us with every Legendary Pokemon we target." Silver snickered gaining a glare from Ash. "Lets just say that with the specific one's you know or encountered will be the ones on our list."

_"Fucking shit! Now MY theory was right on the money, the Legendary Pokemon I meet ARE the strongest one. Meaning each and everyone of them is in danger."_ Ash growled in his head.

"I guess judging from the look on your face you already came with that realization huh?" Silver smirked.

"I wont let you take any of them!"

"You dont have a choice in the matter."

Just then a Pawniard jumped out of the tree's and landed in front of Silver.

"By the way N's Pawniard wanted to come by and say hi."

"Plessure is mine when one of my Pokemon take's him out."

And on that note all the Pokemon came charging all at once with Infernape going after Scizor, Heracross flying at Buizel, Shadow and Absol running into the woods, Mightyena and Luxray charging at the other biting, Meloetta in Pirouette Frome and Sable were jumping from tree to tree punching and kicking each other, and Garchomp with Zangoose where hitting the other with Dragon and Crush Claw.

The only ones that were'nt fighting were Riolu and Pawniard.

"Everything ok Riolu?" Ash asked.

("That Pawniard, I sense he's really powerful.") Riolu responded.

("The same could be said about you Riolu.") Pawniard said.

Both Pokemon vanished right before Ash and Silver's eyes and reappeared in the air as they collided using Bullet Punch and Shadow Claw.

("I have a feeling I found my arch enemy, meaning we're gonna see alot of each other.") Pawniard chuckled as Riolu only grunted.

Down below Ash and Silver were still looking at each other.

"Well not that staring at you is'nt fun but I have more important matters to attend to." Silver said turning to leave.

"What suddenly Im not worth getting revenge for your father?" Ash asked.

"You and I will have our battle soon enough but for now, I have a frosty bird to catch." Silver responded. _"And with that will come the other one as well as the world's hatred towards towards you Ash." _Silver then ran off at high speed up the mountain.

"Hey wait!" Ash then took off after him. _"No matter what I will stop you!"_

*Back with Leaf, Hilbert, and Hilda on Lightning Island*

"Arcanine Flamethrower!"

"Samurott Razor Shell!"

"Serperior Vine Whip!"

The three Pokemon used their attacks on command as Arcanine torched Venomoth and Skarmory, Samurott sliced up Golem, Krokorok, and Rhydon, and Serperior whacked Zubat and Amoonguss.

Away from them the three Trainers were handling all the grunts beating them to a pulp.

"How do you think the others are holding up?" Hilda asked kicking a female grunt in the gut.

"Im sure they got things handled." Hilbert grunted ducking under male rocket and plasma grunts hit then rising up jabbed them both in the chest and kicked them across the face with his right foot.

"But still I worry though." Leaf said doing the splits making female rocket and plasma grunts miss kicking her she then spinned kicks knocking them down as Leaf got up, when she did she saw a Liepard and a Gothorita comming at her. "Abra! Help with Signal Beam!" She shouted gaining Abra's attention as she finished dealing with a Skarmory.

("Your not laying a finger on Leaf while Im around.") Abra turned around cupping her hands and fired her rainbow beam at them pushing Liepard and Gothorita away from Leaf.

("Outta my way you fucking bugs!") Pidgeot exclaimed using Sky Attack turning her into a firey phoenix and scorched the Scolipede as she then skidded to a stop as the flames on her body went out. ("Good thing we dont have to worry about killing these guys.")

("Yes cause they would'nt hesitate to do the same to us.") Serperior said using Dragon Tail on a Golem and Krokorok.

("The battle against both Team Rocket and Plasma will be fierce just like this, so be ready to do whatever is nessecary.") Samurott said back kicking Liepard and Rhydon behind him.

("You can say that again!") Abra and Arcanine said as they combined Signal Beam and Flamethrower and hit Gothorita, Skarmory, Zubat, and Venomoth.

_"True, but Ash please tell me you managed to save Zapdos or Articuno cause if not he'll show up soon and that will further complicate things."_ Leaf thought looking over to Ice Island.

*Back at said Island*

("Hyper Beam!")

("Dragon Rage!")

Zangoose and Garchomp's attack collided trying to push the other back for 2 minutes till Garchomp's Dragon Rage bursted through Zangoose's Hyper Beam and slammed her in the gut rocketing her in a tree knocking her out as Garchomp stood as the victor.

("You may have caught us off gaurd last time but this time we're ready for you guys.") Garchomp smirked. Behind him Heracross was thrown across the air and landed on his back skidding across the ground as Buizel ran up to him.

("Y-You guys were holding back before were'nt you?!") Heracross shouted realizing Ash's Pokemon were fighting differently then last time.

("Basically we were finding out how strong you were.") Buizel smirked as they collided Razor Shell against Brick Break with thier right arm. ("And I gotta say you guys are weak.") Buizel then twirled to the right and fired Sonic Boom from his tails hitting Heracross in the chest skidding to the ground knocked out.

("I cant believe you guys were just testing us!") Sableye shouted as he jumped back and fired Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball.

("Hey you guys fell for the easiest trick in the book. We were just seeing what you were all about.") Meloetta grinned as she blocked Sableye's attack with Mega Punch then launched Flash Cannon from her mouth as it consumed Sableye as he fell in a bush.

("We will not be made fools of!") Mightyena growled bitting down on Luxray's right arm who brought it up protecting him.

("Sorry but with Ash's training your just not in our league.") Luxray smiled as he Dicharge his entire body electrocuting Mightyena as she fell down.

("We'll see about that!") Absol raised his head fired Air Cutter from his head but Shadow grabbed the slash with his mouth bit down on making it shatter. ("I-Impossible.") Absol stuttered backing up.

("See we're far more powerful then what we led on.") Shadow smirked his body then glowed yellow and he charge as Absol slamming him in a tree as he slid down knocked out.

("Stinks to know your outmatched huh?") Infernape smiled as he uppercutted Scizor in her gut with Fire Punch using his right fist.

("I-It cant be..") Scizor groaned.

("But it is.") Infernape then activated Blaze Kick raised up his left leg and slammed it down on Scizor's heading knocking her out on the ground.

Once all the Pokemon were beaten they rallied together.

("That went better than last time.") Buizel smiked crossing his arms.

("I dont know what your talking about, if you ask me Formation 3 is kinda dumb.") Shadow huffed.

("Oh yeah holding your power back to find out how strong your enemy is IS SO irritating.") Garchomp chuckled sarcastically bending down and rub Shadow's head with his left claw.

("Come on dont make fun of the kid.") Luxray laughed.

("Kid? Shadow's around teenager age.") Meloetta smiled turning back in her Aria Forme.

("Wait a sec. Where's Riolu?") Infernape asked making the other look around for him.

Suddenly they heard an explosion making them turn around as they saw smoke and out of that smoke came Riolu as he skidding in front of the group, they heard footsteps making everyone look ahead as they saw Pawniard walking out the smoke. Both of them had bruises all over thier body but were ok otherwise.

("You really ARE powerful Riolu, I was afraid I would smash you the minute we fought.") Pawniard smirked stopping 12 feet in front of the group.

("Rio?") Meloetta asked wondering.

("This guy's around our level of power he's far different than Silver's Pokemon.") Riolu responded answering their unspoken question.

("Mainly cause I am one of N's top Pokemon.") Pawniard said.

("That would explain it.") Buizel muttered.

("But I see you guys took out Silver's weak Pokemon.") Pawniard examined looking at the defeated Scizor, Absol, Mightyena, Sableye, Heracross, and Zangoose on the ground.

("Yeah what are you gonna do about it?") Shadow asked.

("Me? Why nothing of course.") Pawniard said waving his hands up. ("I care not for these weak minded fools all I care about is finding a worthy oppenent who I can make miserable. And Riolu seems to fit that category.") He smiled at Riolu.

("Your crazy if you think we'll let you.") Garchomp growled.

("Yeah you'd have to go through us to do that.") Luxray snarled as the gang step forward.

("Please I have no beef with any of you, just Riolu.") Pawniard sighed and turned around. ("I know if I tried anything you all would gang up on me so I'll take my leave.") He started to walk away till he stopped. ("But know this Riolu my thurst for battle will increase each time we fight, so prepare yourself for fights to come.") The gang glared at Pawniard as he walked off. ("Oh and do watch out for your incomming friends behind you.")

Confused the others turned around just in time to see Kirlia, Pikachu, Togekiss with Dawn still on her back, and Zapdos comming in as they skid landed on the ground towards the gang as they jumped back to not be runned over. Hearing a screeching sound they all looked up to see Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltress landing in front of them on the ground all the while they had bruises and scars all over their body.

Riolu turned back to see Pawniard was gone.

_("That Pawniard didn't even turn around to see Uncle Pikachu and the others comming down with the others, I have a bad feeling about him he's unlike any other Pokemon I came across. And I feel... bloodthirst comming from him like he's not afraid to kill to get what he wants, that guy, he's dangerous.")_ Riolu thought about his new enemy. Pawniard.

("Togekiss are you ok?") Garchomp asked.

("Yeah but I guess there's a reason why these guys are name Legendary Pokemon.") Togekiss huffed.

("Zapdos what about you?") Shadow asked.

("I'll be honest I have'nt been in this tough of a fight since me, Moltress, and Articuno were taken by that whack job.") Zapdos said grabbing his left wing in pain.

("Kirlia?") Buizel asked comming up her right.

("Im ok. For a small cute little Pokemon Mew's strong.") Kirlia said.

"Where's Ash?" Dawn asked looking at the Pokemon.

("He went up the mountain after Silver to stop him from getting Articuno.") Meloetta pointing at is with her right hand.

"Im gonna go after him." Dawn got off Togekiss to run up the mountain.

("Not on our watch!") Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltress fired Ancient Power, Dark Pulse, and Flamethrower at Dawn, till Piplup, Buneary, Ambipom, Selena, Zorua, and Ninetails came out in front of her.

("Over our dead body!") They all shouted as Piplup surrounded his body with Aqua Ring, Buneary crossed her arms using Brick Break, Ambipom shoved her twin tails forward using Mach Punch, Selena thrusted her head forward using Zen Headbutt, Zorua glowed crimson using Night Daze, and Ninetails jerked her head using Flame Charge as they all blocked the attacks.

("Dawn we got this!") Piplup grunted.

("Go to Ash he might need some back up.") Ambipom groaned.

("Trust us Meema!") Zorua shouted.

("Yeah!") Selena agreed.

("Now go help your man!") Ninetails said.

("And leave these guys to us!") Buneary turned her head and smiled.

"Good luck!" Dawn nodded and ran to the mountain she started glowing pink and ran faster using her Aura. _"Hang on tight Ash, Im comming!"_

In the tunnel where is was dark Ash was right on Silver's tail he might not be able to see but Ash was using his Aura Senses to see Silver's orange silhouette of Aura running ahead of him.

"Still on me Ketchum?!" Silver asked.

"You know I am!" Ash said.

Both Trainers jumped out of the tunnel and skidded to a stop in front of the Articuno statue staring at one another.

"Well well you are persistant." Silver smirked.

"I do what I can to protect Pokemon from people like you." Ash growled.

"Well then care for another fight?"

"Fine by me."

Silver made his gloves heat up as Ash covered his fist in blue aura and they both ran towards the other punching and kicking the other with such force, Ash then raised up his right foot to kick Silver's head but he blocked with his left forearm. Silver then thrusted his right fist forward but Ash managed to raise up his left knee blocking it, Silver then head butted Ash in the faced then jumped up and kicked him in the chest knocking him down. Ash backflipped off the ground on his feet ran to Ash and thrusted his hands out in a Aura Sphere like manner and hit Silver in the chest making fly and slam him into the wall.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Silver said getting off the wall.

"I'm not finished yet." Ash said bringing his arms down.

Silver fired raging flames from his fists as Ash fired a blue aura like energy beam from his hands both attacks collided pushing the other back and fourth.

"There's a difference between your attack and mine." Silver grinned.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Mine rely on the air!" Silver's flames increased as they pushed Ash's beam back.

"Ash!"

Ash turned around to see Dawn jumped out of the tunnel and landed beside him glowing pink.

"Im here to help."

"Thanks Dawn."

Dawn brought her hands out in front of her and fired a pink spiral aura energy beam combining with Ash's as the fused attacks pushed Silver's back until they both exploded making smoke go everywhere, that is until they all heard a screeching sound making them all look up to see Articuno flying above them.

("What is going on here?!") She demanded.

"Perfect." Silver grinned.

"Articuno you gotta get outta here!" Ash shouted.

("Ash?") Articuno asked confused.

"Silver's planning to catch you!" Dawn yelled.

"Actually she's as good as mine." Silver said making Ash and Dawn look at him.

"Whaddya mean?" Dawn asked.

"How can she be as good as yours when you dont have your Pokemon with you?" Ash asked him.

"But I do and there's one on Articuno's back right now." Silver ginned.

Articuno looked on her back an saw Pawniard was on it with his right arm coated in metal sheen.

("Nighty night!") Pawniard slammed his arm down on Articuno's back using Bullet Punch making her screamed in terrible pain and she started to fall.

"Now for the effect!" Silver thrusted his right fist out firing fire incasing Articuno as she slammed in the ground all battered and bruised.

"Silver!" Ash and Dawn shouted as the ran to him glowing blue and pink.

"Too late." Silver tossed a Legendary Pokeball at Articuno incasing her in purple energy as he thrusted his left fist at Ash and Dawn makig them jump back with the flames missing them, the Legendary Pokeball then flew into his right hand. "Well well looks like I got another one, and fairly easy too."

"Damn you!" Dawn growled.

"You want her back so bad, well then I'd be happy olige." Silver opened the ball releasing Articuno with her eyes glowing red. "Articuno Ice Beam them to death!"

("Yes master.") Articuno growled opening her mouth and fired her massive beam of ice energy at Ash and Dawn.

"Get down!" Ash grabbed Dawn and made a Aura barrier around them to protect them but the attack was too strong as it knocked them out of the mountain as they began falling into the roaring sea.

"Bye bye." Silver grinned waving his right hand.

Down below the Pokemon were still fending off against Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltress with a very beaten up Zapdos behind them.

("You may as well surrender.") Mew said.

("Resistence is futile.") Mewtwo said firing a Shadow Ball.

("Surrender? Resistence is futile? You guys are starting to sound like robots.") Pikachu said knocking the Shadow Ball away with Thunder Punch then jumped and socked Moltress on her left cheek then jumped back to the others.

("We will have Zapdos by any means neccesary, even if we have to kill you.") Moltress growled, Buneary's ears twitched as she looked up and saw Ash and Dawn falling.

("Ash! Dawn!") She shouted gaining everyone else's attention as they looked up.

("Oh fuck me.") Meloetta and Kirlia growle as they were about to fly and catch them.

But before they could a water typhoon came from out the sea incasing both Ash and Dawn then it started to slow down and dispersed revealing Lugia.

"Dawn you ok?" Ash asked her in his arms as they were sitting down.

"Yeah Im fine." Dawn said.

("I must say it is good to see you again Ash.") Lugia said looking at him and Dawn as they looked back. ("I only wish it was under better circumstances.")

"Me too Lugia, but your in danger right now." Ash said.

"Its too late to try and warn him Ash." Lugia turned around to see Silver standing on Articuno's back with Pawniard sitting on his right shoulder.

("Shit!") Ash, Dawn, and Lugia looked down to see Buizel along with the others backing up from Zapdos who was being sucked in a Legenary Pokeball and being caught by Domino.

"I believe that's checkmate." Domino smirked.

"Domino let Mew and Mewtwo take care of the Pokemon, while the three birds handle Lugia." Silver said as Domino let out Zapdos who's injuries were gone and his eyes were red as he let Domino on his back, he and Moltress took off and were besides Articuno.

The others turned around and faced the Mew Duo who were glowing pink and blue.

("Guys Mewtwo, girls Mew.") Pikachu ordered as the other Pokemon nodded their heads.

("Frost Breath!")

("Hydro Cannon!")

("Ice Beam!")

("Aura Force Strike!")

Buizel and Shadow fired from their mouths as Piplup and Riolu fired from their hands with their attacks missing Mewtwo as he jumped up dodging them.

("Dragon Rush!")

("Wild Charge!")

Garchomp and Luxray came charging and slammed into his chest, Mewtwo used Psychic with his mind and flinged them away.

("Thunder Punch!")

("Fire Punch!")

Pikachu and Infernape ran up to him with their left and right fists producing electricity and fire and socked Mewtwo under his chin making him fly up in the air as he was spinning backwards but was able to regain himself.

("Medlsome welps! You will pay for your insolence!") Mewtwo roared glowing blue.

("Get ready guys we're gonna find out why they're called Legendary Pokemon.") Pikachu said as they got ready.

("Low Kick!")

("Mega Kick!")

Meloetta and Kirlia flew at Mew and swifted their right and left legs and Mew who made a pink barrier and protected herself.

("Gust!")

("Inferno!")

("Flash Cannon!")

Togekiss flapped her wings sending out wind as Ninetails fired raging flames from her mouth the attacks combined into a firey tornado, Ambipom then fired her attack from her twin tails at the blast went three the firey tornado and all three attacks slammed dead center into Mew who after she was hurt fired Ancient Power knocking the three down on the ground.

("Zen Heabutt!")

("Aerial Ace!")

Selena ran incased in pink energy as Zorua jumped up and flew with silver wind over her body they slammed right into Mew's pink barrier.

("Thunder!")

Buneary jumped right in front of Mew and fired her attack from her ears electricuting her to the ground, but she backflipped and landed on her feet facing the Pokemon.

Up in the air Lugia with Ash and Dawn on his back was facing Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno with Silver and Domino on her back.

"I dont suppose since your their master they'll listen to you." Dawn guessed.

("Sad to say they wont the mind control from those Legendary Pokeballs is too strong.")

"Then we'll just have to fight them." Ash stated.

"Easier said than done." Domino chuckled.

"But do try and stop us." Silver grinned raising up his right hand. "Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltress fired at Lugia NOW!"

("Sheer Cold!")

("Shock Wave!")

("Overheat!")

All three attacks came rushing at Lugia who Safe Guarded against it then rushed and tackled Moltress in her chest, Zapdos then swooped on his right and kicked Lugia in his face with both his feet then whacked him down with his left wing, Articuno fired Ice Beam on Lugia's back causing his pain but then Dawn made a pink barrier blocking the attack, Lugia then about faced glowed blue and fired Aeroblasted all three of them consuming them in smoke when it cleared all three had bruises and scars all over their body.

"Marvelous, I see why you were able to take all three of them down with that move." Silver chuckled.

("The three of them seem stronger, like they've gained more power.") Lugia mussed.

"That's cause the Legendary Pokemon gave them an extra power boost." Domino smirked.

("Hold on tight.") Lugia said flying higher in the air.

"Aura Bodyshields." Ash said as he and Dawn's body glowed blue and pink.

Lugia then dived down with the fins on his back going down as he dived in the water, he then spun around into a water twister and went up in the air hittting Moltress, Zapdos, and Articuno.

"He truly is strong." Domino smirked.

"Yes, which is why he truly is a prize." Silver smiled. "Mew, Mewtwo now!"

As Lugia stopped he looked down on the island and saw Mew and Mewtwo using Psychic to hold Pikachu and the others down to the ground and they fired Dark Pulse and Ancient Power he then looked up as the three birds fired Sheer Cold, Shock Wave, and Overheat engulfng Lugia, Ash, and Dawn in the attacks as they screamed in pain.

*Somewhere in Kanto*

Inside a cave we see a shadowy figure with red eyes as it looked at the opening of the cave.

"Ash's in trouble." It said sounding male.

"Your going are'nt you?" A voice said behind him sounding female.

"I have to." The figure then zoomed out the cave in a rush of wind.

*Somewhere else*

Deep inside a jungle was somethng jumping from tree to tree so fast you could barely see like a blur till it suddenly stop on top of a tree and looked out to the horizon feeling a disturbunce and just like that it vanished.

*Back at the battle*

An explosion went off in the air making a smoke cloud when it cleared Lugia was in bad shape breathing hard and heavey as the same was with Ash and Dawn.

("The combined power of five Legendary Pokemon s to great for even me.") He breathed.

"Then we gotta get you outta here." Dawn said.

("I do not think that is possible, the chance of me escaping from five powerful Pokemon is 100 to 1.")

"So your saying this is a lost cause?"

"Lugia does know best of things Dawn, unfortunalty he know his fate here."

("But let it be known I will go down fighting.")

Lugia then turned to look at Ash and Dawn.

("Its up to you and your friends Ash, you must save the other Legendary Pokemon before the day of reckoning comes.")

"Day of reckoning? What's that?"

("There is a reason why Ash is the Chosen One, he has a heart like no other puriest of all. He stops chaos and destruction from comming to this world, but if the strongest of us Legends are being targeted then the dark legend is comming.")

"Dark legend? I dont understand Lugia."

("You'll have to find out on your own Ash.")

And just when he said that Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltress fired their attacks again, thinking fast Ash pushed Dawn off Lugia.

"Ash!" She screamed in shock.

"I have to fight with Lugia to the end!" He shouted looking at her, he then stood up glowing blue as his fist shinned n blue orbs. "Ready pal?"

("Let us give it our all.") nodded his head.

Lugia reared his head back making an orange orbs in his mouth as Ash cupped hs hands forward.

("Aeroblast!")

"Aura Buster!"

Lugia and Ash fired multiple orange beams that converged into one and a blue rushing energy beam as they collided the the other attacks pushng back and fourth until the enemy's attacks bursted through their's, Ash and Lugia made barriers around them and a giant explosion went off.

"ASH!" Dawn shouted as Togekiss swooped down and caught her landing on her back.

("You alright Dawn?") Togekiss asked.

"Im ok." Dawn answered.

In the air a knocked out Lugia and Ash came out of the smoke rushing towards the raging water but Silver brought out a Legendary Pokeball and captured Lugia as Ash hit the sea and into the water.

"Ah four Legendaries in one day, and the fall of Ash Ketchum." Domino chuckled.

"I would'nt be so sure." Silver said making Domino look at him. "If he's like anything my father said in the reports no doubt he'll survive."

"Well why dont we take care of his and Dawn's Pokemon." Domino suggested.

"Not on your life!" The pair looked down on the island to see the Pokemon look at them with hard glares as Togekiss landed with Dawn besides her as Leaf, Hilbert, Hilda, Samurott, Serperior, Pidgeot, Abra, and Arcanine were there too.

("Charge Beam!")

("Fire Spin!")

("Hydro Cannon!")

("Dragon Rage!")

("Echoed Voice!")

("Ice Beam!")

(Aura Force Strike!")

("Discharge!")

("BubbleBeam!")

("Thunder!")

("Flash Cannon!")

("Psycho Cut!")

("Gust!")

("Psybeam!")

("Dark Aura Blast!")

("Inferno!")

("Hydro Pump!")

("Solar Beam!")

("Signal Beam!")

("Flamethrower!")

("Secret Power!")

Everyone fired their attacks at once to the Legenary team.

"Sir I think its time we left." Domino said.

"Agreed, we have what we came here for." Silver said with Mew having them glow blue and teleporting out the way as the attacks missed their target.

("Damn it!") Shadow growled.

("Ash!") Pikachu shouted as he looked at the water where his Trainer fell.

("I got him!") Buizel jumped in the water and looked around the sea, when he looked down he saw Ash floating down with a blue orb around his head giving him air. _("Ash must've made an air bubble around his head as the last second before impacting the water.")_ Buizel thought swimming towards him grabbed Ash in his arms and went to the surface.

*Later*

Ash groaned as he rose from a bed seeing he was in a small hut.

"Nice to see your awake."

Ash looked to the left to see Melody.

"Melody?" Ash asked surprised.

"Yep been awhile." She smiled.

"Where am I?"

"On Shamouti Island, in my hut, your friends brought you here."

"Sorry about Lugia."

"Its ok. The others told us the situation, I know you'll get him back."

As Ash and Melody smiled at one another Dawn and Leaf came rushing in.

"Ash!" They shouted as they hugged him from both side with him hugging them back.

"Im ok, Im fine." Ash said as they let go.

"Thats a relief." Leaf breathed.

"We were so worried." Dawn sighed.

"Guys.." Everyone turned to the door and saw Hilda. "You might want to see it."

Everyone got up went to the Festival House which was full of the other islanders and looked at the tv seeing the news with Rhonda on the screen with the still raging sea waters behind her.

"Im reporter Rhonda hear with the massive storm we're having across the ocean where various other places are going under the same thing. People are wondering what cause this to happen to us or why it is." Just as Rhonda said that the tv static a bit and showed N on tv sitting on his couch.

"N!" Hilbert and Hilda growled cluthing their fists.

"So that's N huh?" Leaf muttered.

"Yeah the one who betrayed them." Ash said.

"Hello people my name is N, Im sure most of you are wondering what is happening to our fair planet and what is the cause of all this hayhem. Well I am here to tell you, a Trainer that goes by the name Ash Ketchum is the cause of all this." N said making everyone in the Festival House gasp.

"That is a lie!" Melody shouted.

"I even have proof of this horrible Trainer's deeds." N's face staticed out and showed what looked like Ash shouting as Pawniard slammed his Bullet Punch on Articuno's back then it showed Pikachu Thunder Punching Moltress and finally it showed what looked like Ash's Pokemon fired their attacks causing an explosion as Zapdos landed on the ground beaten up as a knocked out Lugia came from the smoke.

"He's using video from the fight to make it like Ash did it!" Dawn growled.

"Of course, he planned this from the beginning. He wanted us to fight the Legendaries record the footage and make it seem Ash wanted to harm the Articuno, Zapdos, Moltress, and Lugia." Hilbert said.

"Thus showing all over the world wanting Ash to seem like a villain." Hilda finished.

"When this Trainer attacks these fellow Legendary Pokemon the world's climate starting stir up wildy all cause these birds keept them in check, without them the sea and clouds will be like this for days to come with no hope of stopping." N explained. "I tell you this cause I want this horrible person stopped at all cost." And with that the tv showed back to Rhonda.

'Well you heard it from fair citizen N. Ash Ketchum is to blame for what is happening to our planet." Rhonda said.

"He's trying to make everyone turn on me." Ash growled.

"But people who know you wont, they know you could never do something like this." Melody said.

"Dont be so sure." Hilbert said making everyone look at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Leaf asked.

"Seeing that footage as what Ash and his Pokemon did people will start to panic and quiestion why, even people who know Ash. Remember the phrase, 'People change' well some will think Ash decided to become a criminal and what N showed may cause just that."

"Hibert's right." Hilda spoke up. "There's no telling what that video will make people do. For all we know they'll make Ash a target, even the people that know him." That made Ash, Dawn, and Leaf gasp in shock in horror.

"My mom!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And mine along with Professer Oak!" Ash shouted.

"And your other Pokemon!" Leaf yelled.

"If that's the case we have to go to them." Hilda said.

"Yeah before the people in your town go after them." Hilda said.

"No." Ash sighed looking down catching everyone by surprise as he looked up. "Dawn I know you got to be worrying about your mom Johanna so you go to Twinleaf Town." He looked from Dawn to Leaf, Hilbert, and Hilda. "You three head over to Pallet Town and save my mom and Professer Oak."

"What are you gonna do?" Hilbert asked.

"Im going after Silver to try and prevent him from getting a hold on his next target." Ash said turning around walking out as Pikachu jumped on his right shoulder.

"Who would that be?" Hilda asked.

"Ho-Oh." Ash said.

"Do you even know which Ho-oh?" Leaf asked.

"I have a hunch, and if Im right I'll meet Silver there." Ash took out a Pokeball and released Garchomp getting on his back.

"Ash maybe one of us should go with you." Dawn suggested in concern.

"No." Ash turned to look at Dawn. "Its better I go on my own. The chances will be better in a small group for stopping Silver." And with that Garchomp took off in the air leaving the rest.

"He's right. There are other things at stake here, and you all need to look at the bigger picture." Melody said.

"Ok." Dawn sighed turning to the others. "To be on the safe side Hilber and Hilda, you guys might want to ride on Pidgeot with Leaf." Dawn said releasing Togekiss.

"She's right thanks to the roaring force of the seas it might be hard to monuver on Samurott and Serperior." Hilda said.

"Point taken." Hilber said.

"Ok then lets move." Leaf said releasing Pidgeot as she, Hilda, Hilbert and Ash got on the Pokemon's back and took of in the air as Togekiss went towards Sinnoh as Pidgeot made the way to Pallet Town.

*With the Villans*

"Four Pokemon in one day, not bad." N smiled getting off the couch and facing Silver and Domino as they walked in his living room.

"And your broadcast of Ash Ketchum being a world wide threat was very convincing." Silver snickered as Pawniard came from behind Silver's right leg.

"Ah Pawniard how was your day today?" N asked kneeling down.

("I found my new arch enemy, Ash's Riolu.") Pawniard smirked evilly.

"Good now I have located the Ho-Oh we need." N said standing up hands behind his back.

"Where?" Domino asked.

"In the mountain's of Ecruteak City in Mt. Mortar." N answered.

"Mt. Mortar? That place is said to be a maze, only ones with superior navigation skills and the right mind would go in there. Its said it confuses those who enter there having them wonderng around it forever til they be lead out nearly being drawn insaine." Silver said hearing the tales.

"Exactly and the tales state the walls are rainbow colored and those who seem to go in the right direction have seen a gold mark trail on the side. Sounds like the perfect place for a mighty Ho-Oh would'nt you say." N grinned with Silver nodding his head smirking.

"But how do you know that Ho-Oh might be the strongest?" Domino asked crossing her arms thinking it wa far fetched.

"Cause Domino if you did your research and homework you would know that inside Mt. Mortar people have said to seen a gold glow come from the caves then a shadowy figure comes out leaving a trail of a rainbow behind going over Ecruteak City AND Bell Tower." N said turning around.

"This seems pretty far fetched to me, and its even crazier you guys thinking that a strong Ho-Oh is there." Domino huffed as N lowly chuckled under his breath as Silver glared at her.

"N could you leave us please?" Silver asked.

"But of course, Pawniard lets leave the two kids alone for some 'alone time'." N and Pawniard turned around and began walking out the door.

("Ooo you're so gonna get it. I only regret not being able to watch.") Pawniard snickered under his breath for Domino to hear.

"What?" She asked confused but could'nt think about it anymore cause just as the door closed Silver backhanded Domino across the face with his right hand knocking her into the wall as he grabbed her neck with his left hand choking her slightly.

"You need to learn to shut your fucking mouth bitch!" Silver growled. "N knows exactly what he's doing, so dont question him!"

"Ack! A-All Im saying is that this logic about this Ho-Oh seems a little hard to believe and go by." Domino chocked out looking at Silver in slight fear but was hiding it by giving Silver a glare.

"I see you still need to be taught a lesson about second guessing your superior's."

"Im not afraid of you Silver, anything you do to me I can take it."

Silver just smirked evilly as he took his right hand and threw it under Domino's skirt and ripped off her underwear throwing them on the ground.

"Hey! W-What do you.. UGH!" Domino could'nt finished cause without warning Silver thrusted his index and middle fingers inside Domino's pussy scissoring and thrusting in and out of her making her groan.

"I told you I was gonna teach you to learn your place." Silver grinned thrusting his fingers in Domino more as she grunted with slight tears in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"Ugh.. stop.. it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said..!" Silver took his finger out of Domino and shoved them in her mouth as she made choky gurgly sounds.

"I make the rules around here you pathetic skank." Silver grolwed in her right ear as he took his left hand off her neck put it on her right hip then bite down on her neack making Domino screame but it was muffled with Silver's fingers still shoved in her mouth as she could taste herself.

_"This is so gross.. and it HURTS!"_ Domino grunted her eyes burning with unshead tears, what she didn't see was that Silver took his left hand off her hip and unzipped his pants bringing out his hard 8 inched cock then put his hand back on her hips. "Stop.. *glark*.. it you.. son of a.. *glurk* BITCH!" Domino said with difficulty.

"I see you still need some work." Silver yanked his fingers out of Domino's mouth making her cough out saliva that dripped out both sides of her mouth, Silver then snaked his saliva covered fingers to Domino's ass and without warning he shoved them in her hole making her gasp loudly while grunting and started chewing on her neck hardly.

"L-Let me go.. you filthy pig!" Domino growled trying to shove Silver off her but found out he was surprisingly TOO strong for her as he didn't even budge.

"Seems like you STILL need to learn your place." Silver positioned his cock at Domino's vagina lips as she felt it looked down and saw his cock.

"N-No dont..!" Domino pleaded but Silver snickered sliding his cock into her as she felt her walls stretched making her hiss til he felt a barrier.

"Oh? What's this? Your a virgin?" Silver asked smiling wickedly.

"Yes! Please dont, I'll do anything! I'll be good! I wont second guess your judgment! Just please dont do it!" Domino cried breaking down as tears finally feel down her face of not wanting to be raped.

"Fine." Silver took his mouth off her neck, his left hand off her hip, his right index and middle finger out of her ass, and his dick out of her pussy as she feel on her knees shaking with fear at what could've happen to her. "But you'll have to please your boss." Without warning Silver put his left hand behind Domino's head and shoved her mouth on his cock making it hit the back of her throat and started deep fucking her mouth as she gurgled and slurped on it.

"Your going to please me cause if not, well then I'll just rape you. Got that?" Silver grunted.

Domino only nodded her head as she putted her hands on Silver's hips and bobbed her head faster making Silver grunt in approval and she kept this up for about five minutes.

"Now rip your shirt open and add your breats to my plessure." Silver ordered. Domino took her hands off Silver's hips and placed them in the middle on her Team Rocket shirt and ripped it open making her braless breasts bounce up and down, she pushed her breats together around Silver's dick and started moving them up and down sucking on his head making slurping sounds. Silver shoved her head down harder on him making her take more, he then came inside her mouth as Domino let all his cum enter her mouth with some dripping out both sides of her mouth then finally swallowed it, Silver then pulled her head away from his cock as he put it back in his pants and zipped it up while shoving her back against the wall.

"You give pretty good head, so I wont punish you anymore." Silver kneeled down and looked Domino right in the eyes. "But know this, if you ever do what you did today again I will rape you and I will make it hurt, Understood?"

"Y-Yes, I promise I'll behave j-just please dont rape me. M-My virginity is all I have left that's mine." Domino sobbed crying again.

"As long as you understand where your place is. You may be my most trusted Rocket soilder, but I will always remain your leader." Silver got up and left Domino as she curled up in a ball and sobbed uncontrolably.

As Silver was walking down the hall he saw N leaning against the wall with Pawniard on his right shoulder as they both turned to look at him.

"Quite the noise we heard my friend." N smiled.

("What did you do to her?") Pawniard asked grinning like a mad man.

"I just wanted her to know who's in charge around here." Silver said as he kept walking with N following behind. "By the way I wanted to talk to you about Ash's Pokemon."

"Oh? And what would that be?" N asked comming on Silver's left.

"It seems his Pokemon are far more powerful that mine, as well as clever. They were only finding out how strong they were and I hate to admit it but they're nowhere near their level of strength."

"So what would you like me to do Silver?"

"I want you to do whatever it takes to make my Pokemon just as strong."

"Very well, but til then you'll have to rely on the Legendary Pokemon for help as well as Pawniard. Cause he really seems to interested in Riolu and I dont wish to keep him from his new playmate."

("Yeah cause I feel that his is the one to TRULY give me excitment in my life.")

"Yeah yeah I know. You've constantly killed other Pokemon who've stood in your way of N's plan. Dont worry I'll let you tag along."

"Well then I'll have everything ready for your departure."

And with that the two head bosses went into a command station to ready for another Legendary Pokemon to add to their collection.

*Back with Ash*

Ash rode quietly on Garchomps back flying high in the air.

("You alright Ash?") Pikachu asked concerned.

"Far from it Pikachu. N's plan in trying to turn the whole world against me just might work." Ash muttered.

("But you wont know that for sure. I mean your friends will know that.") Garchomp said.

"I know but other people will think otherwise. I just want to let you guys know if it come down to it, we may end up fighting the whole world."

("Well whatever it is we're standing by your side your our Trainer after all.")

("That's right! We've been best friends for a long time, and I plan on staying that way even if everyone hates you I'll remanin by your side.")

"Thanks Garchomp and Pikachu that means alot."

Ash and his Pokemon were smiling as Garchomp made his way towards an island.


End file.
